


凝视深渊

by KylinZ



Category: Bruce Banner - Fandom, Jane Foster - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard, Natasha Romanov - Fandom, Pepper - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Tony Stark - Fandom, fandral - Fandom
Genre: AU, BDSM, Gen, M/M, Murder, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:12:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylinZ/pseuds/KylinZ
Summary: 些微的私欲同恶念亦会造成灭顶之灾





	1. Chapter 1

00

 

那天很平常，和过去的每天一样，所有的一切都很平常。

“为什么？”Fandral忍不住问了这个蠢问题。

Loki的眼神飘忽了一瞬，也许他还是有点愧疚的，Fandral撇了撇嘴角。

他坐在Fandral旁边，一个伸出手臂就能将人完全圈进怀里的暧昧距离，“我得给你自己选择的权利。”Loki说。

Fandral点了点头，没有说出F、S或A打头的这类词，尽管现在他们的立场已完全走向对立，他还是无药可救地喜欢着Loki.

“如果你不那么做该多好。”他说，知道又将遭到Loki的嘲笑了。

Loki侧过头，眼神专注地打量着面前的酒杯，他现在有些醉了，开口说话时口齿倒还是清晰的：“这是一场战争，对敌人心慈手软就是在置自己于死地。”

“如果我选择了你……”

Loki粗鲁地打断他：“你他妈根本就不会选择我，你选择Odin，选择Thor，选择Dallas家，选择他妈的见鬼的一切，你就是不会选择我。”

“你……”

Loki第二次打断了他：“我们就好好地喝完这杯酒，然后选择分手，然后老死不相往来，下一次见面的时候互相往对方身上捅刀子不行吗？”

行啊，怎么不行。Fandral曾经以为自己很了解Loki，那些隐藏在恶作剧下的寂寞孤单、渴望获得父亲关注的孩子气、故作刻薄背后的自卑与敏感……但现在他分不清那些他自以为是的了解是否同样只是Loki的假面。

“仅仅因为我没有选择你？”他问。

“承认感情对你而言并不占据什么重要位置很难吗。”Loki说，“你父亲居然只有你这样一个儿子，真是可悲。”

Fandral拼命眨着眼睛不让眼泪滴下来，这确实可悲了。“如你所愿，”他从吧椅上滑下来，“如你所愿。”他现在需要酒精，很多酒精，好把自己灌醉彻底忘掉这场闹剧，他可是Fandral，向来只有别人为他抹眼泪的份。Loki坐在那儿没有丝毫要离开的意思，他皱起眉推开酒吧门出去，去寻找另一个能让他买醉寻欢的地方。Loki从不曾掩饰他的躁动不安、野心勃勃、狂妄自大，但Fandral总抱有一丝Loki会为他改变、放弃的奢望，只是Loki从来是Loki，不会为任何人停留。臭名昭著的银舌头骗子会许诺，会营造假象，会颠倒黑白，会给每个人吹泡泡告诉他们未来多美好……倘若有人信了——好吧，倒也不是什么值得羞愧的事，每个人都会信，有些人会在被骗过无数次之后下一次依然满怀热忱地上当。Fandral不是其中的例外，Loki不允许任何人成为例外。

Fandral在下一家酒吧碰上了Tony Stark，据说是Loki的新男友，他对此表示怀疑。谁都知道Tony Stark换人比换衣服快。Tony Stark，半个美国的风云人物，该死的有钱人、死亡商人和战争贩子的儿子，MIT一半的图书馆与实验室都由Stark家捐助，睡过的人足以手拉手绕着整个美东地区跳舞。对于大部分人来说，对Tony Stark的了解会止步在此，毕竟比起壁垒森严的科学领域，谈论评判他人的私生活是完全不需要门槛的事。Fandral对Tony Stark的了解比绝大多数人知道的还要多点，他收集美国所有有头有脸的人的资料，将那些台面上的、背地里的、街头巷尾的流言蜚语、所谓知情人士故作玄虚的爆料整合在一起，交叉对比、逐一筛选，没有人知道的比他更多。何况在某些方面他非常嫉妒Tony，他在这个淫荡小矮子身上投注了太多不必要的关注和精力。

Tony Stark显然在忙着泡姑娘，一个身材丰满的金发美人。Fandral带着自己都没觉察的怒气硬生生挤进Stark和那个几乎挂在他身上的姑娘之间，“嘿，Tony！”Fandral故作熟络的同他打招呼，“好久不见啊！”

Tony扭头看了他一眼，转头继续拨弄姑娘金灿灿的发梢，懒洋洋地说：“I don’t know you，call me Mr.Stark，please.”

Fandral咬碎一口牙才忍住没一拳打碎他的牙：“Fandral，Loki的男友，前男友。”

“你是来打架的吗？”Tony问。

“本来是不想打你的……”Fandral一句话没说完，Tony便一酒瓶砸上了他的脑袋。他被砸懵了，众人开始尖叫起来时，他才反应过来扑上去和Tony扭打成一团，起先挂在Tony身上的姑娘的尖叫声尤为刺耳。“Fuck you！Stark！You are bitch……”Tony一拳揍到他脸颊上，他咬着了舌头，没能把话说完。

“我没打算找你打架的。”Fandral惨兮兮地说，彼时他们刚被酒吧老板轰出门，Tony负责摔老板一脸钞票，他负责比中指，“我真的没打算让今晚过得这么戏剧化。”

“你吓跑了我的姑娘。”Tony说，比起Fandral他真是干净整齐到过分，脸上半点伤也没有。

“你就关心这个？”Fandral难以置信道，“还有，别告诉我你没看出来那姑娘的头发是染的，颜色都假成什么样了。”

Tony无所谓地点了点头：“那又怎样，她下面不是假的就行。”

“Loki呢？我以为你们在一起？”

Tony嗤之以鼻：“你在暗示我该为他守身如玉？我们推崇开放式关系，他愿意和谁搞都行，我也一样。”

Fandral又想揍他了：“你在带坏Loki！”

“他又不是小孩子。”Tony大笑，“我算是知道他之前为什么都一直是个娇滴滴的豌豆公主了。”

Fandral厌弃地皱起眉：“Loki怎么会喜欢上你这种人。”

“为什么你试试不就知道了。”

但这也不是他在加长林肯的后座上就和Tony搞起来的理由。

“Loki其实没理由嫌弃你，”Tony骑在他阴茎上，熟练地把自己往高潮上送，“他就是把自己上不了台面的小事业看得太重要了。”

Fandral掐住他的腰发狠往上顶：“原来你们搞在一起不是因为他那些上不了台面的小事业？”

“显然我关注的东西比他多得多。”Tony说，“你们这些人是怎么回事，一个个活像抢糖果的孩子。”

“Bullshit.”Fandral说，用力掐Tony的乳头，听他说疼也不松手，“你再清楚不过Loki的价值和助力，别忘了他是谁家养出来的孩子，倘若真如你所言，你会容忍他到现在？”

Tony容纳他的地方又湿又软又热，他无法控制自己不去用力拍打揉捏Tony的臀部：“我现在信Loki的话了，你就是欠操。”

“我们把Loki叫来玩3P好了，”Tony说，完全回避了Fandral的问题，他确信Fandral也不需要他的回答，“既然你操着别人还对他恋恋不忘。”

Loki上车时他差点又和Tony打起来，看见Loki他直接把Tony推到地毯上去了：“Dear God！为什么你在这里？”

“这他妈是我该问你的。”Loki说，“你在我男朋友的车上操他反而要问我为什么在这儿？”

“你忘了我们晚上约了宵夜吗？”Loki望向Tony质问，“我在街边等了你十分钟。”

“才十分钟。”Tony说，“如果你的前男友不来找我的话，我大概只会晚到五分钟。”

“Fuck you.”Loki说，“快点做完吧，我要饿死了。”

“What the fuck！”Fandral叫到，“你们在搞什么鬼？”

“你不要表现的好像第一天认识我们一样。”Loki耸耸肩无所谓地说，从车载储物柜里翻出一瓶白兰地，拔开瓶塞就着酒瓶灌了一大口。

“他都软了。”Tony说，一副受骗上当的表情，“我可不要再做一遍前戏。”他抢过Loki手中的酒瓶也灌了一大口。

“你能自己动手撸撸吗？”Loki跪在Tony腿间对Fandral说，“节约时间珍爱生命好吗，我饿了，你们快点搞完，我还要去吃饭。”

“别这么粗鲁。”Tony的嘴唇轻轻摩擦着他的，“实际上有更方便的解决方法，你去把他操硬起来。”

Fandral还没来得及抗议，Loki就掐着他的脖子把他拖过来亲吻，“去，”Loki命令道，“用手指插他，然后把你自己打开。”

他想骂Loki是不是有病，但Tony已经张开了肉乎乎的双腿，手指慢慢套弄不住流着透明液体的阴茎，他鬼使神差地跟着摸上去，包住Tony的手一起套弄，Tony的手比他摸过的女孩子的手都要软……他想，几乎立刻硬了起来。“这就对了，”Tony说，“快来，别浪费时间，Loki饿了。”

“你们都他妈有病。”在他进入Tony又被Loki扳过胳膊捉住手借着Tony的体液润滑自己时他终于忍不住骂道。

Loki进入他时他大声呻吟起来，几秒钟前的咒骂毫无威力，“你比以前兴奋多了。”Loki说，盯着满面潮红不停舔自己嘴唇的Tony，“其实我们可以经常这么玩玩。”

Fandral挣扎起来：“什么！我拒绝！”

Loki拽着他的头发让他老实点，“没和你说话，”他说，“用力点。多得是人愿意和我们玩。”

在他射进Tony身体里之前他被Loki拖开了，接着Loki射在了他的里面，没有留恋地抽身出去，随手拽过纸巾清理那根软下来的玩意。“穿好衣服，你可以走了。还是你要和我们一起吃宵夜？”

“……”Fandral觉得自己会为这样的人哭也是下贱得可以。

Tony突然大笑起来，两条肉感的大腿仍敞着，肛门口红艳湿润微微收缩：“前男友，别犯蠢，大家玩玩而已，开心就好，较真可太没意思了。”

“为什么？”Fandral问Loki，“为什么？”

“我爱他。我想玩。”Loki说，“别觉得自己被侮辱了，为什么你总搞不明白呢，性和爱完全是可以分开的东西。”

Fandral点头：“我以前以为总有一天爱会感化你的，我真是蠢到家了。”

“我给不了你想要的。”Loki说，“我不是你想象中的那个人，也不可能变成你想象中的那个人。忘了我，你可以去寻找和自己想象更相符的。”

Fandral略略歪头审视着Loki，Loki也在审视着他，街道上偶尔驶过一辆车，车灯给密闭的空间投下光与阴影，再迅速消失，他们三人同时诡异地沉默着，最终Fandral开口了：“我永远也不可能说服你放弃。”

“显然你的卖身毫无价值。”Loki说，死盯着他，像一条预备捕猎的毒蛇。

Fandral嗤笑一声，越想越感到好笑，他喜欢Loki，这个秘密曾经只属于他自己，现在已被昭告天下。他以为自己与众不同，事实证明他不过是一介凡人，同Loki的追随者们没有任何区别，他无法抵挡Loki的魅力，可能的话Loki使唤他比毒蛇诱惑夏娃吃下苹果还要轻易。硬要说有什么不同，大概只有一点：Dallas家族是拴在他腿上的锚，时刻警醒他别随着Loki漂太远，毕竟他是个彻头彻尾的Thor的忠奴。

“你知道吗，”他满怀恶意地说，“当年Odin就该把你丢在雪地里别管你的死活，他最大的缺点就是过于仁慈。”

 

“你想吃什么？”Tony问，在Fandral“砰”地砸上车门后他仍躺在地毯上，抚摸Loki细伶伶的脚踝，“别告诉我这会儿你不饿了。”

“没有。”Loki否认，“随便什么都行，我不挑食。”

“开心点嘛，”Tony说，“你说的，还没发生的事先别去想，反正总有比预想更狗屎一万倍的事发生。”

Loki勉强笑了一下：“我爱你。”

“我也爱你。”

 

————TBC————


	2. Chapter 2

01

 

Loki在进入大学前就听说过Tony，毕竟他有个哥哥。

  
“有个哥哥”往往意味着有了个榜样、照顾者、出气筒……等等身份集为一体的人，要是这个哥哥成绩优异、聪慧敏捷、勤奋踏实、忠实诚恳……他还会成为类似“别人家的孩子”，一出生就是用来羞辱打击弟弟妹妹们的。

Loki非常不幸有个这样的哥哥，他觉得从自己出生开始就被笼罩在了哥哥Thor的阴影下，“Loki为什么只喝了这么一点儿奶，Thor当年一口气就喝掉半瓶呢”“Loki为什么总是生病，Thor当年结实得连感冒都很少”“Loki为什么还不会爬，Thor当年八个多月就满地乱爬了”“Loki怎么还不开口说话，Thor当年……”这些话到他高中毕业都没避免掉——“Thor当年SAT可是考了满分呢，他去了MIT，不知道Loki能不能和他哥哥进同一所学校。”

为什么这些人不能关心下他们自己只有一茶匙的智商呢？Loki腹诽，这场名义上为了庆祝他高中毕业而举办的宴会叫他窒息，他躲在大厅角落里，冷眼旁观每一位来宾向Odin恭维Hopkins家的长子，Thor、Thor、Thor……操那个金毛傻大个，Loki忿忿，谁要去MIT，看看他去了之后每次假期回来都显得更蠢一点，天晓得那个学校会不会充斥着吸一口就让人变蠢的空气。家里有一个蠢货就够了，Loki酸溜溜地想，总要留个真正聪明的家伙干点大事。

不过……Loki沮丧地塌下肩膀，不过也许是因为他去不了MIT了，早上才寄到的新鲜滚烫的拒信还躺在他书桌上，他倒是收到了NYU的录取通知，但是，NYU？搞笑的天杀的NYU？根本不是一个档次的学校，他要是真去了，会被钉上Hopkins家的耻辱柱顺带被Thor的朋友们嘲笑至死。上帝保佑，他翻着白眼祈祷，上帝保佑，那些该死的常春藤联校，随便哪一所要他都可以。

Frigga穿过人群走过来，Loki一眼便看见了她，绾着端庄的高髻，步履轻快又稳重，偶尔微微颔首与向她打招呼的客人致意。“Loki，你父亲在找你。”她早已习惯小儿子的桀骜与不合群，并不想和Odin一样为此指责他，“开心一点，宝贝，从今天起你就要开始人生中一段新的旅程了。”

她的语调是那么温柔，眼神又是那样和煦，英式口音里夹杂着一点儿纽约地方音调，几十年前Frigga从英国嫁来美国，由Miss Russo变成了Mrs.Hopkins，当年她带着一份金额可观的遗产（父母留给她的家族企业、一匣子叫英国女王也嫉妒的祖传珠宝首饰）随着Odin Hopkins远渡重洋来到纽约，几十年的异乡生活没怎么改变她的语音，却令她从一个英国贵族小姐长成美国上流社会标准化夫人。她管理宅子里的佣人、举办一场场或大或小的聚会、打理家族企业并毫无怨言地把钱拿去给Odin挥霍填补Hopkins家的窟窿，唯一美中不足的是，直到嫁给Odin的第六年她才生下Odin的长子Thor Odinson Hopkins，这让初为人父的Odin兴奋过了头，高高兴兴举办了一场又一场的宴会，连续几天都喝得酩酊大醉。

当第二个、第三个、第四个孩子接连来到这个家庭时，Odin的兴奋早被冲淡了，再也没谁能让他如同村野莽夫一样举着孩子向四周宾客宣告他后继有人了。Odin对Thor寄予了一位父亲能给孩子的全部期望，万幸Thor不曾辜负他的期待——这位被冠以“Odinson”之名的头生子，在少年时期便展露出了一个合格的家族继承人、领导者应有的风范，他温和，强大，遵守诺言，赏罚分明，一视同仁……除了一点，他对自己的二弟Loki过于关注与偏袒，甚至超出了兄长对弟弟合乎礼节的关爱范畴。

Odin的头生子、Hopkins家族下任家主、Asgard和Vanaheim企业未来的继承人、光明正大的Thor是永不会犯错的，那么必然是他所偏爱的Loki犯了错、使了什么下作的鬼点子才叫Thor迷了心窍、失了分寸。“Loki是个恶魔，”人们这样说道，“他长着一根银舌头，”众人窃窃私语，“他同神话传说里的邪神一样，”大家众口铄金下了定论——“他迷惑了他的哥哥，他是个祸害。”

这些传言是何时成了真相的呢，反正肯定不是在Loki小时候。

Loki没有哪一点同他哥哥相似：Thor金发蓝眼，身材魁梧强壮，肌肉坚实的让女士们尖叫着故作娇羞地晕倒、男士们咬牙切齿的在健身房多运动了三小时；Loki乌发碧眼，身材消瘦单薄，并不热衷于参加男士们的运动（诸如狩猎、橄榄球），只对一切贵族小姐们才喜好的东西感兴趣，比如阅读同园艺。  
Thor穿着运动衫与伙伴们在泥潭里滚做一团时，Loki则打扮的似个绅士陪母亲给玫瑰松土、为茉莉修枝。“我真不知道Loki随了谁，”Odin毫不避讳地当着众人面说起过，“他要是个女孩子倒是一桩美事，可惜了……”

众人难免对Loki的身世做了猜测，鉴于Odin的基因在Thor身上表现得如此强大。

Hodur和Balder的出生似乎为Frigga洗清了不忠的嫌疑，这对孪生兄弟似足了他们母亲，Hodur有一头与Loki相似的黑发，Balder则同Thor一样，金发蓝眼。双胞胎的出生所带来的喜悦并没有持续多久，在保姆为Hodur洗澡时尖叫着发现这个美丽婴儿的眼睛是个装饰物后，愁云笼罩在了Hopkins夫妇头上。彼时Thor与Loki尚不明白发生了什么，他们的小弟弟是个瞎子，从一出生便永久的拥抱黑暗、告别光明，对于他们而言还不如第二天下雨无法进行郊游来的冲击大。

“这不是什么值得庆祝的事。”Loki说，“反正他们的关注点也是父亲和Thor，同我哪有一点儿关系。”

Frigga不赞同地看了他一眼。

“……我不是在嫉妒Thor，”Loki解释，挽住Frigga的手问，“父亲找我干什么？还是你们已经发现MIT的拒信了？”

“MIT的校长今早打电话给Odin了，询问你为何没有向他们发出申请。”Frigga说，Loki看着在她耳垂发间轻轻晃动的珍珠耳环，“我和Odin谈了谈，希望他不要因此责骂你，我能够理解你的想法，儿子，但你得学会接受现实。”

“什么现实？”Loki的声音尖锐起来，“我愚钝的头脑配不上高贵的MIT？”

“你非常聪慧，”她安抚道，“可有些时候就是这样，你的出身比你的智慧更重要。”

“所以横竖我都该庆幸自己的中间名是Odinson.”Loki阴郁地说。

Odin站在人群中央和一群老头子说些什么，Thor站在他身边，金发梳理得齐整，扎成一束，剪裁修身的藏蓝色三件套西装衬托得他越发高大挺立，他半侧着身子和Sif说话。看看她啊，Loki想，这个不知廉耻的女人，露着半拉胸脯就快贴到Thor身上去了。

“Odin，”Frigga轻声喊，“Loki在这里。”

Odin朝Loki招招手，示意他站到自己身边来。“你都多大了，”Odin说，“还是只会做个躲在妈妈裙摆后面的小男孩吗。”

“Odin.”Frigga的语气严厉了些。

Odin深吸一口气揽住Loki肩膀，还是忍不住教训他：“你就不能学学你哥哥吗，看看你的样子，哪一点配得上被称为Odinson. ”

“好像我想是Odinson一样。”Loki顶嘴道。

“Loki！”Frigga低声叱道，“向你父亲道歉。”

Loki怒然抬头，Frigga看着他，眼神里竟透露出哀求，他看了自己母亲半晌，抿抿嘴唇，低下头不甘不愿地道歉：“对不起，父亲。”

Odin哼了一声。

在往后的年岁中，每当Loki回想起这晚时，他首先想到的不是Thor笑着用嘴型对他说“Good job”，不是Frigga和蔼慈爱又带着浓重忧愁的目光，更不是Odin公式化的演讲。而是屋顶中央垂下的流光溢彩的巨大水晶吊灯，挂着以他审美而言极其粗鄙的彩带，灯饰被风吹过时发出叮铃轻响，在墙壁、地板上投下颤动的光晕。那些华服美冠的绅士们，明眸皓齿的姑娘们，衣香鬓影的女士们，四周都是喧笑声，乐队尽职演奏——尽管并没有什么人去听。时间如潮水席卷而来，带走了他所有悠闲无知的时光，以至于这一晚似是一场梦的终结，他在酒精、脂粉、香水中飘飘然然，只想着怎样借酒意从Thor唇边偷走一个吻。

“感谢今日诸位赏光，前来庆贺犬子Loki高中毕业。”Odin的语气很是慈祥，当然了，无人挑衅他的权威时他是很乐得扮演好一位和蔼可亲的老人的，“刚刚还有老朋友问他是不是和Thor一样，成为了MIT的一员，现在我可以不用卖关子了，是的，Loki和Thor一样，有幸进入MIT深造。”

人群中发出一阵笑声和掌声，Odin也笑着，在声音停下后继续说：“这些话是对Loki说的，也是对各位刚刚毕业了的小朋友们说的。恭喜你们，人生从此翻开了新篇章，你们光辉灿烂的前途在等着你们。今天过后，你们就是大人了，要开始学会对自己、对家族、对社会负责了，要学会诚实、友爱，尊重自己，尊重他人。”

这次掌声响亮了许多，Odin率先举起盛着香槟的酒杯，“To Loki Odinson Hopkins，To future.”他说。

“To future.”Loki端起盛着橙汁的杯子，他不是没有看见某些人眼中的不屑和挂在嘴边的冷笑，只是那些往日叫他心口发紧、懊恼又愤怒的情绪被巨大的喜悦和那么一点不仔细捕捉便溜走的愧疚掩盖了，日后再找你们算账，他想，好像真的会有人在意你们这些跳梁小丑一样。他回头同Thor说笑，Fandral往他杯子里倒了快溢出来的香槟，他小声尖叫着将杯子端的远了点，免得毁了身上那套从意大利寄来的高级定制西装。

“Loki还没满21周岁呢，”Thor从Loki手里接过杯子将酒一饮而尽，“Fandral快别闹了。”

“谁还没干过点小出格的事，”Fandral说，他是个长相英俊、活泼、讨人喜欢的小伙子，一头不那么太纯金色的头发时刻都打理的油光水滑，Loki是绝不会承认因为这头头发他对Fandral生出了亲近之感，“Loki是个男人了，男人怎么能不会喝酒！”

“你真粗鲁，”Sif说着从路过的侍应生手中的托盘里取了一杯香槟，“倘若这就是你衡量男人的标准，也不奇怪你为什么没成为一个绅士了。”

几个人闷笑起来，他们都知道不久前Fandral搞大了一个姑娘的肚子，被老Dallas关了快一个月禁闭。

“你真扫兴。”Fandral说，从Thor手里抢过杯子给倒上酒，“来Loki，拿着，该学着怎么做个男人了。”

Thor还没来得及阻止，Loki已经接过去倒进嘴里了，Thor立刻倾身打量Loki的眼睛：“你还好吗？有没有感觉哪里不舒服？”

Loki搡了他一下，笑着揽住他脖子，“没有，”他说，“一杯香槟而已，别老是大惊小怪的。”他一杯接一杯地喝酒，倚在Thor身上刻薄地评价眼前走过的每一个客人，用轻佻的语调打趣Fandral和那个姑娘的事，“……要我说，”他轻蔑地比了个手势，“倘若自己都不是一位淑女，哪来的底气要求男人是绅士。那么自甘下贱怎么会得到他人的尊重。”他侧头去看Sif，她却背过身在和他人交谈，Loki自讨没趣，顿时失了兴致。宴会无聊的让他想尖叫，好容易捱到结束又被Odin叫去了书房，他晚上陪着几位小姐跳了舞，和Thor的朋友们斗了嘴，又在Fandral的怂恿下喝了不少酒，整个人晕乎乎的直犯困，只想跑去Thor房间好好睡上一觉，不想站在这儿听训。

“我真是不明白哪点对不住你。”Odin摘下眼镜狠狠捏着鼻梁，恨铁不成钢，“你看看你干的都叫什么事！”

“我不过就是愚蠢到想看看离了Odinson自己还是个什么玩意罢了。”Loki说，挪动下身子把重心换到另一只脚上。

“站好！”Odin怒喝道，“你也知道你离了Odinson什么都不是！你看看自己哪有一点Odinson的样子，Hodur都比你更像样一点。”

Loki憋着气站直，他不敢违抗Odin的命令，也不愿乖乖受训，何况这一次，他不认为自己有错。

Odin叹气，看着Loki不知该说些什么好，他们父子从不亲近，在他眼中Loki是个过于敏感阴郁的孩子，他看见Loki总是会想起些不太好的陈年旧事，这不是迁怒Loki的理由，可他为此也不太愿意看到他。“你毕竟也是我的孩子，”Odin和缓了语气，“家里四个孩子，我最看重的就是你和Thor，Hodur天生目盲，Balder倒是个好孩子，可他太优柔寡断。我和你母亲的家业，除了你与Thor还能给谁呢？我同你母亲日夜操心，盼着你能向Thor学习，做人处事稳重端庄起来，不要再替我们淘气，叫我们担忧，你却把自己的前途视作儿戏，让我和你母亲怎能不伤心。”

他表现得恭顺，却克制不住地低头冷笑，“我很抱歉，父亲……”他磕磕绊绊地说，Odin只当他在抽泣。

“做个听话的孩子。”Odin命令，招手让他过来，替他重新打好歪掉的领结，一巴掌拍向他的背叫他再站直些。“你不用做那些多余的事，你是Loki Odinson Hopkins，你该做的是对得起你名字、你家族的事，别的那些有的没的，不需要去在意，更不需要去花时间。我知道你觉得我对你太严厉疏远，但这也是为了你好，一个唯唯诺诺、胡作非分、感情用事的继承人有什么用。你不要去嫉妒你哥哥，也不要去嫉妒你弟弟们，他们和你都不一样。”

“是，父亲。”

他走出房门才敢拿衣袖擦去笑出来的泪水，怎么，Odin以为Loki是谁，他的那些从不掩饰自己野心也不掩饰自己愚蠢的部下吗？Hodur是个瞎子，Balder是个废物，他唯一尊敬喜爱的只有Thor，Thor唯一纵容喜爱的也只有他。Odin究竟是多老糊涂才会想着给Loki画早晚属于他的饼？

他走到自己房间门口，想了想又来到Thor房间门前，敲了敲门，没有回应，试着拧了下门把手门倒是开了。“Thor？”他走进去喊道。

Loki听见浴室里的水声，原来那家伙在洗澡，他百无聊赖坐到Thor床上等人出来。床上摆着几本摊开的书和笔记本，Loki随手拿起一本看看，全是“progressive taxation”“law of cumulative growth”这类东西，他翻了几页实在犯困，又丢到一边，Thor出来时他趴在床上都快睡着了。

Thor轻轻推推他：“你怎么在这儿睡着了，回你自己房间去。”

Loki头埋在枕头下面软着声音撒娇：“不要……我睡着了……”

Thor素来拿他没办法，便不再说他，只坐在床边拿毛巾擦头发，水溅到Loki身上，被他用力推了下，“你真是越来越小气了，小时候你还天天抱着我睡觉呢，现在占你半张床你都不乐意。”Loki气哼哼地坐起来拍Thor赤裸的肩背。

Thor转头看他：“我哪里不乐意了，又没赶你。”

“那就别把水滴我身上来，脏死了。”Loki哐地倒下去，哼哼唧唧抱怨Thor不让他睡觉。

“去洗澡，”Thor推他，“一身的酒味，你还没到法定饮酒年龄呢，跟着Fandral瞎起什么哄。”

Loki拍开他的手：“不去。”

“快去。”

“不去。”

“不去就回你自己房间睡。”

“你简直比老头子还烦！”Loki坐起来扯掉领结扔地上，随手拽开衬衫扣子叫道。

Thor机警地听出了他弟弟声音里的委屈，知道再不顺着心意安抚下就该嚷起来了，“父亲又骂你了？”他问，“你又干什么惹他生气了？”

Loki还是发起怒来，狠狠踹了Thor一脚，差点把他踢下床：“合着父亲每次生气都是我招惹的是吧！”

“好好好……”Thor稳住身形举手向他道歉，“我的错，父亲为什么要骂你？”

这事根本无从解释，他含糊地咕哝几句，Thor一个字也没听清。“你会一直爱我吗？”Thor正准备详细问问时听见Loki说，“你愿意我做你的左右手、成为你最信任最值得依仗的兄弟吗？”

“我一直爱你，你一直是我最信任的兄弟。”Thor皱起眉头回答，“不论父亲属意谁，你的地位都不会有丝毫改变，我需要你在我身边。”

Loki抬头看他，鹿一般的眼睛充斥着水汽，“我总是担心你不要我。”他委委屈屈地说，“如果有一天你觉得Balder比我更好呢？”

“不会有那一天的。”Thor说，长长地叹了口气，“去洗澡睡觉好吗？你不能总是假定些没有发生的事来问我会怎么办。”

“所以你还是在骗我。”Loki说，“哈，我就知道。”

Thor隐隐有些生气：“你什么都不肯说没人能知道发生了什么，我给了你我的承诺，你不该总是质疑它。”

“也许是因为你的承诺毫无分量呢！”Loki喊起来，“我又不是小孩子了，你以为给我几颗糖、亲亲抱抱举高高就足够了吗？我又没有奢求不属于我的东西，为什么本该属于我的我都要靠抢才能得到！”

“你喝醉了Loki，”Thor说，“别说些傻话，该是你的都是你的。”

“那你去和父亲说啊！你去说啊！说你不要别人只要我，让Balder那个蠢货滚得远远的！”Loki尖叫。

“注意你的言辞！”Thor说，“Balder是你的兄弟，你怎么能说出这种话。”

“我才没有那么蠢的兄弟。”Loki说，“他真的以为我不知道那些谣言是谁散布的吗，他不但在抹黑我的名声，同时也在抹黑你的、抹黑Hopkins家的，这不是愚蠢是什么？”

Thor头疼地摁住太阳穴：“就……你是哥哥，让让他好吗，我会和他说的，他还是个孩子呢……”

“这个孩子还真是人如其名【1】。”Loki讥讽道。

“去洗澡睡觉吧，”Thor说，“父亲母亲正当壮年，现在谈论这些事情也太早得过头了。父亲正准备下一次的大选呢，别再给他添额外的不必要的麻烦了。”

“你会娶Sif吗？”Loki岔开话题，“大家都希望你娶她。”

Thor反常地沉默了半晌，“现在说这些太早了。”他说，伸手揉乱了Loki的头发，“再者这也不是我能决定的。”

“那就是会了。”Loki说，“我看她也早把自己当成Hopkins家的少夫人了，今晚在宴会上她袒胸露乳的就差没握住你那根玩意往那里捅了。”

“Loki！”Thor低声吼起来，“谁教你这么说话的！”

“她就是个婊子！”Loki跳起来忿恨地说，“你这是睡她睡出感情来了？别在婚前就整出一堆金毛小子，我们家可丢不起那人。”

“滚出去。”Thor说，“你胆敢这样侮辱Sif.”

Loki快步走出房间狠狠砸上了门，又打开冲着Thor吼：“祈祷你能娶到比她更好的货色吧！Alexander家不过是我们家养的狗。”在Thor冲他砸东西前他哐地合上门，差点把门把手给拽下来。

现在好了，Loki脱光了衣服钻进被子里，他太累了，完全不想去洗漱，也许Thor又好几天不想理他了，他得想想怎么道歉才行。

  
第二天Loki醒来时浑身酸痛，嘴巴里还一股烂菜叶子味，酒精真不是什么好东西，他一面抱怨一面呻吟着挪进浴室冲洗。针对一个女人最好的羞辱就是性污名化，他深谙此道，人们不会喜欢听那些光明伟正的事情，大家最爱听的就是一个好人干了什么坏事、一个坏人做了哪些好事、男人们怎样背着女友妻子和情人私会、女人如何张开双腿诱惑男人……他有的是办法让Sif Alexander从Thor妻子的候选人名单上滚下去，关键在于，他不认识太多的女性，何况他认识的那些中也没人能达到他的要求：既有美貌又富有智慧，同时善良拥有远见，爱着Thor的同时也爱着Hopkins家族，不对他本人抱有任何成见。Loki冷笑一下，这个要求他恐怕得翻遍整个银河系去找了。“如果我不是Odin的孩子……”他想，如果真是这样，再好不过了。

他下楼去吃早餐，Odin和Frigga已经出门，桌边只剩下Thor与Balder，Balder笑眯眯的向他问好，他敷衍地笑笑，给自己倒了杯牛奶。Thor板着脸看也不看他一眼，Balder觉察到气氛微妙，借口要去教堂做义工一溜烟跑开。Loki憋了会劲儿到底没沉住气，虚张声势在桌子下踹Thor，Thor被踹得不耐烦，没好气地问：“你想干什么？”

“哥哥——”Loki撒娇道，“别生气了，我昨晚喝醉了……”

Thor不想理他，又架不住Loki泪汪汪地抱怨自己眼睛疼、头疼，“你怎么这么娇气，”Thor一边帮他盛沙拉一边说，“吃完早餐去睡觉，每次都是这样，自己搬起石头砸了脚又来哭。”

Loki接过沙拉咬着勺子恬不知耻地冲他眨眼，“你就向着外人，我问你，是Sif重要还是我重要？”

“别这么幼稚。”Thor说。

“哼，我就知道，”Loki说，“你有女朋友就不要我了。”

“Sif不是我女朋友，我和她也没有任何超出友谊的关系，”Thor叹气，安抚地拍拍Loki肩膀，“你已经不是小孩子了，不能老是这样吧。”  
Loki垂下眼，他总是知道怎么眨眼微笑显得楚楚可怜，“我以为你不爱我了，你总有一天会不爱我的。”他撅起嘴说。

Thor尴尬地转移了话题，小时候他们一天说一万遍“我爱你”都嫌不够，长大后却只有Loki会说了，把爱挂在嘴边到底不够稳重。“你暑假有什么计划吗？不能天天玩吧，也该看看书，预习下大学的课程。”

“知道了，你真啰嗦。”Loki说，拿叉子拨弄碗底剩下的生菜叶，“我想去拉斯维加斯玩几天，然后去非洲或者越南柬埔寨之类的地方装装样子，你说我会得疟疾死在那里吗？”

“别胡说八道，暑假你去贫民区公立学校做做义教差不多了，跑那么远干吗。”

“不去，”Loki喝了口牛奶打了个大大的哈欠，“万一遇到抢劫的怎么办。”

“听话，”Thor说，“父亲都安排好了，你别再惹父亲生气了，平白无故让母亲伤心。”

“哦……”Loki应了声。

Thor狐疑地打量他：“说到就要做到，别在背地里玩什么把戏。还有，我过段时间要去旧金山谈生意，没法送你去上学，暑假在家要听父母的话，别和什么不三不四的人鬼混，在家让着Balder一点。你到了学校干什么都行，拿不拿奖学金也无所谓，只是有两点你记住，一，别让自己被开除；二，离Tony Stark远点。”

“他是个好家伙。”Thor评价，“我们私下说过几句话，他是个非常聪明的人，满脑子古怪想法，但我觉得他不适合深交，太轻浮。Howard Stark只有他一个继承人，不知道他会不会从旁系过继……总之，Bro，你进学校后离他远点，为了你好。”

  
Loki的暑假过得不咸不淡，尽管他对Odin干预他的生活不满，但也并不妨碍他向往大学生活，Thor对Howard Stark独子的评价更是勾起了他对Tony Stark的好奇心。Loki如果肯乖乖听话他就不是Loki了，于是在进入大学的第一天他便“偶遇”了Tony Stark.

想要套到Tony经常出现的地方并不困难，他只需要眨眨眼露出无辜的表情问他兄弟“那你能告诉我他常出现在哪里吗？我好避开他”，他的好兄弟就会一一如实相告，甚至不知从何种渠道搞来了Tony新学期的课程表。

Tony比他兄弟形容的还要有趣，“我喜欢你。”当晚他们在一家酒吧看脱衣舞时Loki说，“真的，你比其他那些无趣的人类要有意思多了。”

“人类？”Tony问，盯着在吧台上走来走去只穿着三点式的脱衣舞娘，嗤笑，“说的好像你不属于人类一员一样。”

“我是神。”Loki神秘兮兮或者也能说神经兮兮的凑到Tony耳边说，“我是神，你知道我的名字来自北欧神话中的神吗？”

“不好意思，我对所有的神话和宗教过敏。”Tony说，点燃一支大麻烟，转头去招呼一个容貌艳丽的金发脱衣舞娘，拉住人家的手问她有没有兴趣喝一杯，舞娘笑吟吟的顺势坐到Tony大腿上去，圆鼓鼓饱满的胸部紧贴着Tony的下颌。Tony彻底不再理他，全部注意力都放到让舞娘用下面吞进一颗浸酒橄榄的事业中去了。第一次约会以良好的开场和尴尬的结局结束，Loki极为不快。

  
“Stark是个愚蠢的浪荡小矮子。”他回宿舍后打电话对他哥哥抱怨，“看他盯着那些女人的眼神，真叫人恶心。”

Thor在电话那头长长叹气：“我告诉过你不要和他厮混在一起，他会把你带坏的。”

Loki想大概智商同情商是没什么关系的，或者……“说吧哥哥，当年你考SAT时怎么贿赂考官了？还是他们眼瞎给你判错分了？”

“什么？”Thor一头雾水，很快又正色道，“我在和你说正经事呢。离Tony Stark远点好吗，他不会是良师益友。”

Loki气哼哼地挂了电话，觉得自己被折辱了。虽然他向来不受自己兄弟的朋友们爱戴，但在学校里也一直是个风云人物，是人群中的焦点，姑娘们喜欢他，老师们也并不讨厌他，他凭着一根被众人戏称的“银舌头”何时何地都吃得开得很，偏偏Stark因为他的一句话干脆不理他了。他打定主意，在Tony来找他之前，他再也不要去看Tony一眼。

 

_【1】Balder，北欧神话中的春天与喜悦之神，是光辉美丽的化身，同时也是光的拟人化。Loki借此反讽Balder的有些手段上不了台面。【本文人物与神话人物完全不同，仅仅借用名字和部分人物设定。】_

 

————TBC————


	3. Chapter 3

02

 

波士顿的第一个秋天尚未过去，Loki便完全厌倦了他的大学生活。

他上课，他写作业，他参加社团活动，他进入了学生会，他频繁参与社交聚会，他恭维讨好在兄弟会有实权的学长……和高中时并没有太大不同，大学像是高中的升级版，无趣乏味了十倍的那种。

Fandral在陪着他入校注册的第一天起就摆出了过来人的姿态，“Study、Social、Sleep你最多三者择其二，当然一般情况下我是建议你放弃Sleep的。”Fandral冲他古怪地笑，“人生何其苦短，死后必当久眠，生前无需长睡【1】。”

至少那时候Loki没听进去，即便听进去了他也不会多想，原来所谓的三者择其二是指全然抛弃睡眠。自然，这是MIT，隔壁是Harvard，全世界一多半的精英、世家子弟、天才、疯子云集于此，所有人对知识与社交的渴望都和刚从撒哈拉沙漠里跑出来的旅人对水的渴望一样，甚至有过之无不及。

Loki是及时行乐的忠实信徒同践行者，他对知识没什么兴趣，他有兴趣的是知识可以为他换来什么：金钱、名誉、权利、地位、人脉……这些才是他真正看重、渴望获取的。尽管他可以为了讨人欢心门门功课拿A+，但连迟钝如Thor都忍不住评价他是一个天生的商人，没有什么东西是Loki不能放在秤上称一称再给出个报价的。

“一门A+在你的秤上值多少钱？”Thor曾经玩笑般地问到，“一次欧洲旅游还是一件新的意大利手工大衣？”

都不是，Loki饶有耐心的在草稿纸上计算一道前天数学课上留下的微积分题，“希望你们能有人打破Tony Stark留下的记录，他花了6个小时就完整地推演出来了。”教授站在讲台上略带炫耀地对大家说，“他是我教过的最聪明的学生，没有之一，不过我很希望能有个之一。下节课之前解出这道题的学生可以随时来我办公室，我请你们吃甜甜圈。”现在距离下节数学课还有不到一天时间，Loki希望自己的推算过程是对的，这样他还能熬夜把答案算出来。

一门A+在MIT，Loki希望能换到与Tony Stark的交集。

他唯一的室友是个疯狂热爱学习的geek，Loki就没见过他的室友放下书的时候。这位室友还总是挑灯夜读，Loki睡眠质量糟糕，有一点响声和灯光都睡不着，他和室友抗议了几次不见成效，闹去宿管那儿人家爱搭不理，和Thor打电话抱怨多次，Thor也只是劝他忍耐过这个学期，下学期在校外为他找住处，他只能咬牙切齿陪着室友点灯熬油，消耗大量咖啡因让自己保持清醒别在半途倒下去。

社团和学生会大约是Loki此生见过最可笑的存在了，为了将来可能的人脉关系，他虽每每准备了一堆刻薄话与自认犀利的点评向Thor、母亲抱怨，“每次开会我都以为自己在上议院呢，不，上议院的人都没有他们那样装腔作势，天呐，还真以为他们要去拯救宇宙呢。”但还是做出满怀热忱的样子参加活动，加上为避开室友，表现得更是积极。

Fandral从没想过能在礼堂碰到做义工的Loki，“你怎么在这里？”他问，惊讶极了。

“我为什么不能在这里？”Loki白了他一眼，“倒是你又为什么在这里？”

“Howard Stark的演讲，怎么也是要来听一下的。”Fandral回答，“你脸色怎么这么差？到了新环境不适应吗？”

Loki听着神色更灰败了一些，他无精打采地瞥了Fandral一眼：“等结束了再详细说吧，如果那时候你还有空关心我的话。”

Fandral调笑道：“Comply with your wish，your highness，什么都没空做也不能没空关心你啊。”

Loki恹恹地看他一眼，恰好有人喊他去后台，他也来不及和Fandral打招呼就被匆匆拉走，甚至在走廊上撞到了怒气冲冲的Tony Stark，Tony风一样地刮过去让他连一句“Sorry”都来不及说，他茫然地揉着自己撞疼的肩膀问：“他怎么了？”

带他往后台走的人是学校教职人员，显然已经见怪不怪了：“多半又是父子两个吵起来了吧。”他被指派站在舞台边缘引导校方安排的学生上台献花，乏味极了，台下的灯熄灭后，他干脆靠在舞台边缘抠手指玩。台上Howard的出现引发了一阵尖叫，站在Loki旁边的一个学生满是艳羡地说：“他简直像摇滚明星！”

Loki被恶心得抖了一下，伸手来回摩挲胳膊，觉得汗毛全立起来了。

“你也觉得挺恶心的是吧。”Loki被吓了一跳，借着舞台灯光才看清说话的人是Tony，他想起上次的事依然有些不开心，又忍不住想和他搭话。

“你在走廊上撞疼我了。”Loki说。

Tony仰头看着在台上说话的Howard，随口接道：“彼此彼此，力的作用是相互的，你也撞疼我了。”

Loki觉得Tony看Howard的眼神太过似曾相识，他看了一会儿，想起每次自己看向Odin时也是这样。他以前不太懂，偶然一次看到自然纪录片里幼狼盯住头狼的眼睛，才明白过来——是这样，怀揣憧憬和期待，野心同欲望，一面渴望得到赏识认可，一面妄想能够取而代之，又逃脱不开动物可笑可悲的天性期冀获得父母的关怀与宠爱。他重新投向Tony的目光都变得怜悯起来，一样的可怜愚蠢。

“我要赔礼道歉吗？”Loki问。

“不用。”Tony说，再看了一眼笼罩在灯光下的Howard转头毫无留恋地走开。

  
“你认识Tony Stark吗？”演讲结束后Fandral居然记得来找Loki，Loki也顺便敲诈了一顿晚餐，他对Tony太好奇，忍不住询问一切可能了解Tony生平的人。

“有谁会不认识大名鼎鼎的Tony Stark吗？”Fandral笑道，“怎么，你才进学校就得罪他了？”

“胡扯。”Loki说，“第一天他就邀请我喝酒来着。”

“他邀请所有想喝酒的人喝酒。”Fandral说，“要不是他老爸实在太有钱，学校起码得开除他一百回。”

Loki笑着摇头：“你太夸大其词。他除了喝酒、抽大麻、泡女人之外还干过什么事？”

Fandral也笑，“你不信？”他问，“你知道他还比你小两岁吗？才十六岁，明年这时候他就大学毕业了，他四岁的时候做了人生中第一块集成电路板，十一岁做出了两个机械手，十三岁开始写编程……”

Loki不耐烦地打断他：“你能说点我不知道的吗？”

“他六岁时就抽大麻了。”Fandral飞快地说。

Loki怔了下：“你在逗我吧？”

“真的。”Fandral说，“我家一个女佣告诉我的，那个女佣的妈妈的朋友告诉她妈妈然后她妈妈再告诉她的。当年事情闹得可大了，Stark家那年开除了宅子里一大半佣人。有个带Tony Stark的女佣自己抽大麻，还教他抽，被Maria Stark发现了，把那个女佣打得半死，头骨都砸裂开了……”他神秘兮兮地压低声音，“那之后Maria Stark有精神病的消息就瞒不住了，说是她每年几个月回英国老家探亲，实际上是去精神病院治疗了。”

Loki睁大眼睛，难以置信：“你在骗我。怎么可能？我一点儿都没听说过。”

“什么事都让你听说过还得了，”Fandral说，“我是无意间听到我爸妈说的。”

“这怎么可能，”Loki仍然不敢相信，“我见过Mrs.Stark很多次，她看上去高贵又典雅，待人也十分亲切……”他也跟着压低了声音，“疯子不都是……癫癫狂狂那样吗……”

“反正别对外说。还有人猜Tony Stark是不是也有精神病，从他母亲那儿遗传的，不然没理由疯成那样。”Fandral说。

“哪样？”Loki追问。

“他在学校开淫趴你知道吗？给所有去聚会的人提供含酒精的饮品，不管他们有没有到合法饮酒的年龄，更别说大麻致幻剂这种东西了，那次参加派对的人还被搜出来藏有海洛因。不过他坚持宣称不知情，说他的聚会谁想来都行，他根本不认识那个家伙。警察也没办法，总不能因为他和女人睡觉逮捕他，虽然事后Howard Stark捐了一大笔钱给学校才让他免于被开除，不过他的名声也几乎被败坏完了，只有那些妓女、盼着套牢Stark家族的女人才愿意和他交往。”Fandral说，“Thor特意叮嘱我看牢你，别让Tony Stark把你带坏了，你最好离他远点，照这个形势看，Stark家族的继承人不定什么时候易主呢。”

“谁能想的到，Howard Stark居然有这样一个儿子。”Fandral小声嘀咕。

“是啊，可不论别人怎么看不惯，臆想如果自己处在Tony Stark的位置会怎样，要我说，他们做的大概还没他万分之一好，好像人人都有Tony Stark的脑子似的。”Loki说，打了个哈欠，揉掉眼里的眼泪。

Fandral选的墨西哥餐馆十分不对他胃口，所有东西都太辣，玉米卷还有股奇怪的馊味，周围人群吵吵闹闹也让他胸闷。Loki不禁怀恋起了家中厨房的饭菜，过去总嫌弃食物一成不变，现在想起也变成美味佳肴了。

“忘了问你了，”Fandral说，没注意到Loki面前几乎没动过的食物，“你怎么看上去这么累？”

提起这件事Loki一肚子火，他不怎么文雅地骂了句会让Thor同母亲一起皱眉的粗口：“还不是我那个室友！每天凌晨三四点都开着灯呢，早上六点多又起床继续折腾，吵的人根本睡不着！从入学到现在，我就没哪一天能闭上眼睛十分钟。”

“更气人的是——”他这会儿倒是不困了，噼里啪啦朝外蹦着单词，要是他抨击的人在面前保不准会被这些子弹一样的词打成筛子，“宿管根本不管！来来回回只晓得和稀泥，平时查大麻酒精倒积极得很，简直可笑！”

“那人我是真佩服他，永远不是在图书馆就是在去图书馆的路上，天天看书看书永远不会觉得烦，回回喊他聚会都说自己要学习去不了，别提多叫人讨厌了。”

Fandral耸肩：“我倒是建议你和他好好学习，身为过来人告诉你，这里的每一堂课，基本都是你上课时溜了会儿神，再回神时已经完全听不懂在说什么了。你很聪明，但这里是MIT，全世界的聪明人都在这儿。”

“我知道……”Loki说，又打了个哈欠，“可你总得先让我能睡好觉，我可不知道你当初说的三选二是指完全不睡觉。”

“也许你可以适当减少一些社交活动，你才大一呢，三年后也许你一半的同学都通过各种方式自杀身亡了【2】。”Fandral建议，“不如你搬去我那儿住？别的不敢说，但绝对能让你好好休息。”

“我要先验个货，”Loki说，“谁知道你住的地方是不是脏鞋子臭袜子扔一地，床底下都是脏衣服，水池里的快餐盒长蘑菇。”

Fandral好笑地看他困得眼睛都快睁不开的样子，起身掏出钱包结账：“走吧，your highness，我保证你说的那些都没有。”

Fandral的住处距离学校挺近，收拾得很干净，虽然免不了堆一地一桌子的书。“说吧，你是不是藏了个小仙子在这里，每天替你打扫卫生？”Loki问。

“那位体重快赶上大象的小仙子听到会对你感激涕零的。”Fandral拉开冰箱门问Loki要不要喝点什么，没听到回答，一转头看见他已经趴在沙发里睡着了。

“Loki？”Fandral走过去轻轻戳他，“Loki？真睡着了？”他蹑手蹑脚从卧室拿了床毯子替人盖上，揉揉眼睛去赶作业了。

  
Loki总算睡了个好觉，尽管一醒过来就抱怨Fandral的沙发太小太硬，毯子太重，睡得他脖子疼腰疼腿疼，嘟嘟囔囔挑剔Fandral煎的鸡蛋太老、盐没化开、牛奶喝起来感觉快变质、面包太糙……Fandral忍不住将剥掉半边皮的芒果塞进Loki嘴巴：“这么多吃的都堵不住你的嘴！爱住住不住滚。”

Loki飞快地吐掉芒果跳起来：“你弄脏我衣服啦混蛋！”

“我要去和我哥哥说下，免得他又啰啰嗦嗦教训我。”Loki擦干净滴到衣服上的芒果汁液又坐下来，“很快会给你答复的。”

大概神和人对时间的概念完全不一样，下午下课回家的Fandral被焕然一新的客厅惊呆了，他甚至退出去重新确认了下门牌号。“你不是说要和Thor确认下？”Fandral一脸呆滞地问坐在一张崭新、巨大白色沙发上的Loki，后者把脚搭在茶几上听着“We will we will rock you”吃着冰淇淋，膝盖上摆着一本硬皮精装书，但没有一点儿要看书的样子。

“对啊，确认过了。”Loki理所当然的说，“我打电话问他可不可以和你一起住，他说可以，我就买了家具搬过来了。你的破沙发帮你扔了，床也换了，还给你买了个大书架，你可以不用把书放在地上了。”满脸写着“快表扬我”几个字。

Fandral捂着脸走到卧室门口，想看看床被他折腾成什么样了，还好，他长舒一口气，很正常的双人床。“我说，”Loki在他背后阴恻恻地说，“你的动机十分可疑啊。”

“什么？”Fandral茫然，直到看到Loki举起一本封面印着两个裸男的杂志，他迅速红了脸伸手想将杂志抢过来，Loki立刻抽手将杂志藏到身后。

“你是不是暗恋我很久了，然后想借着这次的机会对我做点什么不能语言描述的少儿不宜的事？”Loki露出尖尖的小虎牙，怎么看怎么不怀好意。

“给我，”Fandral说，“偷窥他人隐私是不道德的。”

“回答我的问题，告诉我就还给你。”Loki灵巧地爬上新换的餐桌，居高临下地望着他。

Fandral哭笑不得：“你能成熟一点吗。”

“不能。”Loki摇摇头，“我已经非常成熟了。说啊，这东西你从哪儿搞来的？”

“自然是从你不知道的渠道搞来的，”Fandral瞟了眼Loki的下半身，“我知道你不是个雏儿了，但显然你的小兄弟没受过太多优待。”

“怎么，难道我和姑娘们睡觉的时候你还趴在门外听壁脚呢？”Loki坏笑，“光听是没用的，我不介意你进来围观。”

他还想再打趣几句，Fandral却突然收回手：“你啊，这些不三不四的话被你哥听到又要骂你。”

“明明是你先开始的，”Loki辩驳，“你只要不去告状，没人会听到。”

“你现在抓住我尾巴了？”Fandral说，“你以为谁都和你似的。”他从书架上找了几本书出门，把Loki在他大叫扔在身后，大意了，他哀叹，在把瘟神请进门之前他该好好把房子整理一遍，丢掉所有可能成为把柄的东西才对，这下只有上帝他妈才知道Loki要怎样借题发挥了。

Loki讨了个没趣，他把杂志随手扔在餐桌上，若不是他被室友折磨得实在没法睡觉，是死也不会跑到Fandral眼皮底下待着的。在以Thor为首的四人小团体里，Fandral是对他最和善的一个，偏偏也是他最摸不透的一个，想必他来MIT念书，从老Dallas到Odin到Frigga、Thor都上下左右敲打着Fandral，不是以照顾为名监视就是以监视为名抓他小辫子。Loki边看书边叹气，这段时间他睡眠不好，脑子都是木的，他现在没法思考要拿这个把柄怎么办。

Loki莫名难过起来，Thor比他年长，他入校Thor毕业，现在Thor又去了Wharton，他们连通电话的时间都骤然变少起来，长这么大，他第一次离开Thor这么久呢。他想要不要给母亲打个电话，又担心这样会令母亲担忧，还显得太孩子气。可是他那般思念Frigga与Thor的怀抱，他宁愿自己永远是个小宝宝能随时歪倒在他们身上撒娇亲昵，不用去每天在睡梦中都忙着算计。

早上起来时，Fandral已经回来并做好了早餐，正喝着咖啡在修改小组讨论会的讲稿。Loki向他打招呼，他点点头表示听到了，随手一指桌子：“随便吃点，不喜欢自己出去买。”

“谢谢你。”Loki坐下来，“昨天我只是开个玩笑。”

“随便你。”Fandral说，露出促狭的笑容，“我是个成年人，理应有丰富的私生活，我们家老头子早就放弃管我床上睡的是什么东西了。”

Loki冷哼：“好像之前被关禁闭的不是你一样。”

“意义不同。”Fandral把杯子里剩下的咖啡倒进嘴里，站起来，“小朋友该好好学习，别天天想这些有的没的。我早上有个小组讨论会，走了，再见。”

Loki叫住他：“你忘了给我备用钥匙了。”

“哦……”Fandral一拍脑袋，从碗柜里找出备用钥匙递给他，“恕我愚钝和冒昧，没有钥匙你昨天是怎么进来的？”

Loki诚恳地告诉他：“拿铁丝把门捅开进来的。”

“……你去死吧。”Fandral诚恳地回答他。

Loki毫不留情地大笑起来。

“我把你招进家门，无异于招来一个恶魔。”Fandral沉痛地说，“别的恶魔要么谋财，要么害命，你呢，又谋财又害命还窥觑我的肉体，我要召唤Thor来将你镇压。”

“谁窥觑你的肉体了，”Loki不屑，“你比我哥差远了，谁要窥觑你。”

Fandral捂着心脏饱受打击的样子出门了，Loki吃过早餐便去Dewey图书馆【3】自习，不巧看见他曾经的室友，他略感尴尬，闪到一排书架后希望对方能快些离开。

“你是跟踪过来的吗？”Loki翻了个巨大的白眼，听声音他就知道是谁，简直阴魂不散。他转过身，看到睡眼惺忪的Tony Stark，卫衣的兜帽搭在头上，书桌上放着几本摊开的书、本子、罐装咖啡，正不耐烦地打量他。

“我在躲人。”Loki走到他对面不客气地坐下，“昨天和他发生了一些冲突，估计我们谁都不想看到对方。”他看着Tony漠不关心的样子，问：“你不会已经忘了我是谁吧？”

“你是谁？”Tony问，眼睛睁得大大的，但明显没焦距。

“和你喝酒的那个人，Howard演讲时站在台下的那个人，还是想不起来？”Loki喷了喷鼻息，“你真是太目中无人了。”

“缺少了你地球就不会运转了吗？如果地球还在运转我为什么要记住你。”Tony理所当然地说，“既然你不是跟踪过来的便请行行好出去，我要睡觉。”

“你为什么不回家睡？床怎么也比桌子舒服吧，这是图书馆，给人看书的地方，不是睡觉的地方。”Loki语气恶劣起来。

“关你屁事，我爱在哪儿睡就在哪儿睡。”Tony说，“我还在图书馆操过姑娘呢，它的职能显然比你可怜的小脑袋能想到的多得多。”

Loki涨红了脸：“你简直无耻！”

Tony看上去倒是清醒了点，“你是Hopkins家的吧，Odinson辈的？叫什么？Thor？Loki？Balder？”他拿起咖啡摇摇，易拉罐里还剩了一点，他仰头倒干净，打了个哈欠，“你的家人没告诉你要离我远点？免得带坏小孩子什么的。”

“你比我还小两岁呢，”Loki说，“装什么过来人。”

“去帮我买点咖啡吧。”Tony突然说，在身上乱摸起来，“我来找找钱在哪儿……”

Loki翻着白眼站起来：“我有钱，你要什么味道的？”

“黑咖，谢谢。”

“奶和糖都不要？”Loki问。

“不。”

Loki带来咖啡时桌子上散满了草稿纸，他用脚尖踢踢在埋头演算的Tony：“把桌子收一收。”

Tony低着头嘟嚷：“你随便扔到地上去就行了。”

Loki照做，于是在几十分钟后他有幸见到Stark家族未来（可能的）继承人狗一样趴在地上翻找草稿纸。

“我一定要造出智能系统。”在Tony停下计算喝咖啡时他对Loki说，“我受够了没完没了的草稿纸、铅笔头、总是没墨的圆珠笔和钢笔，未来，这些污染环境浪费资源的东西将统统被淘汰，没人会再需要——人们将拿着和纸一样薄的智能计算机，随时随地进行任何方面的运算、数据模拟，计算机里将搭载智能系统辅助运算，选择一个或若干个公式、定理，输入数字，叮，零点一秒后就能得到计算结果。怎么样？”Tony问，“是不是很酷？”

Loki点点头：“很酷，不过科学家，请问你想到了先将笔记本电脑变薄的方法吗？我要求不高，真的，不需要薄得像纸，它不像个手提箱我就很满足了。”

Tony根本不接话兀自说下去：“我已经想好了，要将这个系统命名为 ‘J.A.R.V.I.S.’Just a Rather Very Intelligent System，是不是非常酷？它不仅仅可以辅助人们进行运算，还能进行数据模拟、分析，甚至可以作为一个生活管家，全方位的接手你的生活，挑选服装，备忘所有约会、会议、聚餐，买卖股票证券，寻找新的餐厅、订餐、叫外卖，播报天气，自动驾驶汽车、飞机、轮船等等交通工具，哦，也可以管理火箭、卫星、航天飞机的发射回收，勘探水源、石油……它可以飞入太空，也能潜进深海，它能搭载在任何一台接入网络的电子设备上，只要这些设备足够强大，我们甚至可以知道马里亚纳海沟最底部的生物群落，知道亚马逊丛林里的那些蜘蛛回到巢里后都干些什么。网络，对，网络，它将不仅局限于研究部门、学校和政府，它会走进千家万户，每一个家庭，每一个人，人们只需要在电脑和手机上点击下网址就可以学习、办公、娱乐，在网上买东西、订酒店、预约医生……让实体大学、超市、商店、图书馆见鬼去吧！没有任何人可以阻止我待在实验室里了！我终于可以不用和人交流了，完美。”

“我觉得自己在听一个糟糕蹩脚的科幻剧。”Loki开始有点相信Fandral的话了，Tony Stark精神大概是有点异常。

“我不怪你们，”Tony说，“毕竟绝大多数人毕生的视野仅仅局限在眼前一小块地方，以为所见即全部。”

“等着吧。”他一挥手，把桌子上的草稿纸扫下去几张，“未来在我的手里。让Apple Computer Inc.和Microsoft Corporation.见鬼去吧。”  
“你可以更目中无人一点。”Loki冷哼，“不是说点科幻小说里的段子就能显示自己有见解有前瞻性。”

Tony点头：“你说的对，不然Jules Gabriel Verne就不会仅仅是个 ‘伟大的小说家’了。但我仍然需要告诉你，我们正迎来一场足以改变全球人类生存方式的科技变革——不，不是你在什么狗屁近代史书上看到的第三次科技革命那些废话，这种变革微小又巨大，你对发生在生活中一点点渗透、逐渐方便快捷的转变视而不见，等下一次你再翻开历史课本时，会发现我们处于一个怎样惊心动魄的黄金时代。”  
“又是 ‘这是最美好的年代、这是最糟糕的年代’的陈词滥调？”Loki不屑，“早就过时了……”

“这是最美好的年代！”Tony斩钉截铁地打断他，“MIT招生的不羁太叫人失望了，你爸花了多少钱把你弄进来的？才能让你连人话都听不懂？Hello sweet heart，老师上课时是一个字母一个字母报给你听的吗？”

“你现在还没叫人打死真叫人惊讶。”Loki咬牙发出嘶嘶声，“你开口说话时总是有着让人想把你牙齿揍进肚子里去的魔力。”

“毫无震慑力。”Tony抬头对他露出灿烂的笑容，“如果你不是只会嘴上本事的话，尽可以试一试。”

“和你打一架然后被学校处分？被我家老头子暴揍一顿再关上半辈子禁闭？”Loki摇头，“谢了，不用，这点脑子我还是有的。”

“令人吃惊。”Tony浮夸地鼓掌。

“大发明家，”Loki笑起来，“我认为你急需的不是什么电脑、智能系统，而是一副能说出好话的假牙，免得哪天你被人揍掉真牙。对于这个科学发明，我倒是非常期待。”

  
_【1】根据萧红在《最后一块木柈》中的“生时何需久睡，死后自会长眠”改编。_

_【2】MIT图书馆由六个图书馆共同组成，作为世界知名的理工类技校（不是）不同种类图书分馆存放，由于学校要求所有本科生修至少八门人文学科课程，为了区分会标注出图书馆名称。Dewey图书馆建于1965年，为纪念MIT经济学教授Davis R. Dewey(1858 –1942)该图书馆被命名为Dewey，主要藏有管理、社会学、经济学、统计学图书。建筑编号为E53-100，共有三层楼。_

_【3】据传MIT的学生由于压力过大，自杀率常年居高不下。_

 

————TBC————


	4. Chapter 4

03

 

1990年10月16日的MIT校报首页刊登了前一天Hackers针对新任校长Charles M. Vest的首次恶作剧，Loki在公寓吃午餐时读到了它。他入校以来第一次开怀大笑，『……Hackers把校长办公室的门伪装成了布告栏，图为校报记者第一时间拍摄下的瞬间：校长竟然找不到自己的办公室，谁让校长先生第一天上班呢。To summarise，welcome to MIT，the principal.』【1】

“I love it.”Loki发自内心地赞叹，这天余下的时间他过得非常愉快。

几天后一门物理课结束后，上课的学生们收到了一份家庭作业指示，Loki将作业指示折了折塞进书包，他赶着去食堂吃午餐，好挤出时间完成他理论哲学论文的最后一小段。

晚上在图书馆自习时，Loki才将物理课布置的作业打开研究，读到第三行时他皱起了眉，看到图示时他咧开嘴笑了起来。

第三天上午的物理课结束前15分钟，该课教授看了看手表，从讲台下拿出了一个大纸箱，“做了上次家庭作业的同学请在你们的作业上写上名字，把作业放进纸箱里。”看着学生们陆续上前递交了作业，这个谢了顶的矮胖男人在眼镜片后冲他们眨眼，“不论是因为你们缺乏辨识能力还是确实怀抱着整蛊我的心，你们都为自己赢得了一次真正的家庭作业，请在下一节课开始前提交一篇关于抛物线应用的论文，不得少于五千字。”听着下面巨大的哀号声，他露出笑容：“我会挨个对名字的。下课！”

“I can’t believe！”教授走后一个头发自来卷的矮个子男生大叫起来，围着他的一堆人也发出叹息，“谁他妈告的密！”

“区区在下。”Loki坐在座位上说，“1985年的恶作剧今天再拿出来，实在有辱我的智商。”

“我就说！”另一个高个子男生狠狠捶了下桌子，“早告诉你这个恶作剧太老套了。”

“但是看教授被砸纸团很好玩啊。【2】”卷毛男生辩解。

一个身材健美的黑皮肤女生走到Loki旁边：“我很好奇，你是怎么和教授说的？”

“我走到他的办公室门口，敲门，把纸递给他看，告诉他我觉得这个恶作剧非常老套，接着提出了一个新的，额外的作业有助于我们掌握更多的知识。”Loki露出小虎牙，“他同意了，就这么简单。”

“五千字！”卷毛男生尖叫，“我的艺术鉴赏课论文还没写完呢！”

“恶作剧都是自发组织的是吗？”Loki问。

“是的，你可以单独行动，也可以找志同道合的帮手。”女生说，“记得要迅速，以及别被人发现。我叫Laura Cullen，如果你有什么新点子又需要帮手的话可以找我。”

卷毛男生又哀嚎起来：“你不能因为人家长得帅就抛弃我们！”

“那是因为你太菜了，和长相完全无关。”Laura说。

“谢谢，Loki Hopkins，很高兴认识你。”

Loki收拾好书包愉快地走出教室，他已经想好了一个恶作剧，现在就差实施了。

11月1日的校报上又刊登了捉弄校长的报道，『Getting an Education from MIT is like taking a drink from a Fire Hose.Yes，Charles，drink form a fire hose.图为校报记者拍摄的在校长办公桌上的消防龙头。【3】』

校报的报道激励了Loki，他决定在11月17日Harvard与Yale的橄榄球比赛上玩票大的。Laura不知从何处得知消息，一节数学课后她在走廊上堵住了Loki，“我说过需要帮手你可以找我。”她有些不高兴地说。

“我暂时还不需要。”Loki加快脚步想甩开她。

“你没办法一个人完成那么大动作的。”

“谁告诉你我是一个人了。”

“大家都知道你是一个人。”Laura迈开长腿紧跟着他，“每年我们都会在Harvard和Yale的球赛上折腾出点动静，比赛有多引人瞩目我们的恶作剧就有多令人期待，你针对比赛的一举一动都不可能瞒过我们的。”

“我不是一个人，”Loki站在厕所门前无奈地停下，“需要帮助的时候我从不羞于开口。”

“这是MIT！”Laura不满地强调，“你进来前没人提醒你我们强调团队合作吗，独行侠在这儿不会过得愉快的！”

“也许，你们喜欢亲力亲为，不巧我不是，当能够指使别人行动时我绝不会自己动手。”Loki语气不耐烦起来，“你们可以策划你们的，我来策划我的，比赛还有上下半场和可能的加赛呢。”他推开厕所门，Laura还想跟着他走，“你要和我一起进男厕所吗？”他戏谑。

“Jesus Christ！”Laura向后跳了一步，Loki哼笑起来。

他没想到出来后Laura还在门口等着他，“天啊，你不能这样，这太尴尬了。”Loki不自在地抗议，“淑女才不会这样呢。”

Laura冷哼：“谁告诉你我是淑女了，今天不把你的计划打探清楚我是不会离开你一步的。”

Loki扶额长叹：“你为什么不能等到比赛那一天呢，相信我，你会享受它的。现在，我要去上下一堂课了，你不介意翘了自己的课就跟着吧。”

“你的嘴巴比蚌壳还紧。”Laura翻了个白眼，终于走了。

  
Fandral听到了风声，他矛盾地既希望Loki停止恶作剧计划又希望MIT和相邻几所高校的学生都能被Loki整一遍，当Odin与Frigga分别来电话询问Loki在校表现时，他一面在胸口划十字一面撒谎为Loki掩饰：“……是的，他很好，没有做什么出格的事，学习很刻苦，没有和什么不明人士打交道。”

以Thor为首的四人组里，Hogun将Loki视为臭虫，Fandral都摸不清楚Hogun对Loki的敌意从何而来，连Thor问起，Hogun也只肯说句“背叛者”，这个冷酷无礼、脾气暴躁的人能说一个字绝不会说一句话，他们问不出别的来。Fandral一度猜测他是不是知道一些关于Loki的不名誉的事，打探几次无果后只好放弃。好心又贪吃的Volstagg则明确表示过不喜欢Loki，因为他被捉弄了太多次，他似乎从没想过争权夺利的事，“难道Thor不是我们的领导吗？”Volstagg理所应当地说，“Thor选谁做他的副手我都支持。”Stevenson家族历任家主都同样作风，他们一生只认定一个领导者然后誓死相随，曾经有Hopkins家族的敌对者侮辱Stevenson时任家主，称Stevenson家是Hopkins家的看门狗，那位家主笑眯眯地接受了，“我们对领头人足够忠诚，忠诚是值得褒扬的。”他说。三个月后，侮辱他的人全族被灭。此事之后再无任何人胆敢挑衅Stevenson家和Hopkins家的权威，Stevenson家的人都是忠心耿耿的疯子，能收服疯子的人没人愿意去惹。

至于Thor别的朋友不待见Loki，无非是嫌弃Loki鬼点子太多、谎话连篇，没得罪他会被整，得罪了他只能祈求上帝保佑不要被整得太惨；加上一些关于Loki血统正统性的传言，大家能避开他多远就避开多远。

若不是Thor和Frigga拜托尚未毕业的Fandral照料Loki，他是不愿趟这滩浑水的，聚会时和Loki贫嘴逗乐是一回事，私下里交往甚密则是另一回事了。

Hopkins家族从立国经营至今，关系、势力盘根错节，他们这些依附Hopkins家族生存的小家族站对队伍极为重要，当年Odin和亲兄弟Laufey争权夺位，牵扯众多，最后以Odin上位、Laufey惨死他乡终结，昔年追随Odin的Stevenson、Asano、Dallas、Alexander家族如今成为东部的四大家族，而跟随Laufey的不是远走他乡就是锒铛入狱。现在轮到Odinson们争权了，也轮到他们这些子辈站队了。  
上一辈都说Thor是当之无愧的下任家主，但对于辅佐他的人分歧稍大，Hodur天生目盲早被排除在外；Balder纯良和善人缘极好，呼声非常高；Loki调皮狡猾，蛊惑人心很有一手，也笼络到了一批极具分量的支持者。

就Fandral是否要接受Thor和Frigga的拜托照顾Loki，Dallas家族内部争论许久，毕竟名义上Fandral听命于Thor，实际上却直接受Odin领导，没人愿意冒得罪Odin的风险。最后是Fandral的父亲拍板做主接受的：“不得罪Odin难道就要得罪Thor吗？得罪了Thor不还是在打Odin的脸。”

Dallas家地位不稳不是秘密，Stevenson家忠贞不二，Asano家掌管着Hopkins家的灰色产业，Alexander是挣钱的一把好手，只有Dallas家，是因为当年碰巧站对了位置。他们不是看门狗，不是杀手，不是商人，只是一群倒卖秘密的人。他们战战兢兢地走在钢索上，时刻担心会不会什么时候便失去了Hopkins家的保护。

“你们是捕风者。”那一年尚且年幼的Loki软绵绵的对Fandral说，“我见日光之下所作的一切事，都是虚空，都是捕风。我又专心察明智慧，狂妄，和愚昧，乃知道也是捕风，因为多有智慧，就多有愁烦，加增知识的，就加增忧伤。【4】唯有无知之人，未见烦扰，不闻忧愁。”

十六岁的Fandral至此落入情网。

他有时很想回到那个时候，问问小Loki，你知道多少事，你为什么不开心，你为什么会忧伤。

“有些传闻本是不打算告诉你的，但现在不得不告诉你了。”临行去学校的前一天晚上父亲告诉Fandral，“这些事，你听了就听了，别提起也别忘记。”

老Dallas沉默许久后告诉他：“Loki不是Odin的亲生儿子。他应该是Laufeyson而不是Odinson.”

Fandral大为惊骇，这比起外间传闻还不可思议：“这没道理，Odin为何要把敌人的儿子接回家还将他抚养长大？Frigga和Thor待他一直比亲生的都亲，Frigga肯定知情，难道Thor……”

“Laufey是敌人，也是亲兄弟。Laufey不死Odin不会安心，可他死了Odin也不会心安。”老Dallas说，“我是不看好Balder的，虽然他已经在尽力避开Loki的锋芒，但论心计论手段他都不是Loki的对手，何况Thor是向着Loki的。没人知道Thor是否知情，这也不重要，以Thor的秉性，他不会因Loki的身份对他有任何改观。”

“这简直没道理。”Fandral仍然不解，“难道Odin不怕Loki对Thor对Hopkins家族不利吗？”

“Laufey就不姓Hopkins了吗？”老Dallas说，“Odin最担心的不是Loki会对Hopkins做什么，他担心的是Loki会不会重整Laufey的荣光。Odin总觉得他现在还活着，就能掌控下一辈的一切，偏偏忘了，当年老Hopkins在世时也没拦住他杀Laufey.”

“他被大选冲昏了头。”老Dallas摇头，“欲望会使人变成瞎子。Thor和Loki感情笃厚，Loki能容得下Thor，却万万容不下Balder；同样，Balder可能会心甘情愿辅佐Thor做一个影子，但不会由着Loki在他身边虎视眈眈。他们两个兵戎相见只是时间问题。”

“你觉得Balder会杀人？”

老Dallas笑起来：“他身上流着Odin的血。”

Fandral垂下头，摇了摇：“我和你打赌，他绝对会死在Loki手下。”

“我不和你赌，”老Dallas摆手，“Loki能笑到最后，但他不会让任何人抓住把柄。”

“我不知道你对他那么有信心。”Fandral说。

“你早晚会接替我的位子，现在你也该为了家族好好规划筹谋了。”老Dallas拍拍他的肩膀，转移开话题，“到学校好好学习，别干让家族蒙羞的事。”

在和Loki相处的这段时间里，Fandral开始渐渐明白父亲究竟有多敏锐。

Balder诚然聪慧，懂得显拙好降低Loki对他的戒备，可他不幸选错了路子，一个靠着说好听是温和慈善、说难听是窝囊无主见招揽追随者的人，日后无论怎样行事都会遇到骂名和反对；而一个曾经玩世不恭的纨绔子弟，在横遭大变后浪子回头，人们只会赞美他的转变、服从他的差遣。一个人做尽了好事，会因为一点错事被指责；可一个屠夫，放下屠刀，就立地成佛了。

何况Loki比Balder更懂得笼络人心，入校短短一个月，Loki作为大一新生就成了数个知名兄弟会的座上宾，几乎所有教过他的教授、助教都知道他的名字，许多学生窃窃私语他出色的恶作剧……Loki行事从无废招。

Fandral想着想着冒出一身冷汗，他终于明白过来，在他邀请Loki住进公寓之前他已经被算计进去了。而Loki注意到了Tony，他想要Tony的支持。这个疯子！

甚至连Tony和Stark家族都不是Loki手中的王牌，Loki的王牌是Thor的支持。

Thor是Odin的长子，Loki比他小四岁，几乎可以说Loki由Thor从小带大，Thor对Loki亦兄亦父、亦师亦友，Thor没上大学的时候去哪儿都要带上Loki，上大学后每个周末都要回家看望Loki，电话更是打个没完。Hodur和Balder是孪生兄弟，比Loki还小上三岁，同Thor的年龄差距大，关系自然不够亲厚。何况会哭的孩子有奶吃，Loki总能闹出各种动静牵扯住Thor与Frigga的心，令他们只记得围着他转；反观Balder，过于听话懂事常常让人忽略他。

人心都是偏的。Fandral叹息，Loki注定要接手Hopkins家族，不知到了那时，Odin想起他当年一时的善举，是会后悔呢还是会感叹命运轮回呢。

  
1990年11月17日，一个Loki和MIT的Hackers注定被铭记的日子。

在Harvard与Yale对赛的中场时间，一块巨大的写着“MIT”和“The God of Mischief”的横幅从零码线位置喷射出来，落在了球门杆上，接着全场炸起了烟花【5】。在场的人们有的在惊呼有的在大笑，Loki在不算遥远的Dewey图书馆里看着手表露出微笑。  
第二天波士顿先驱报（Boston Herald）用大标题写着：

MIT 1--Harvard-Yale 1  
Tech Pranksters Steal the Show

所有人都在问，“Who the fuck is God of Mischief？”

“这就是你做的？”Laura在物理课上传了张小纸条给Loki.

“Absolutely.”Loki回复。

这节课下课时，全班人看向Loki的目光中都充满了敬意。Loki开始喜欢上这所学校了。

Loki是在无意中发现Tony常常待在Dewey图书馆的，他尤为偏爱二楼北侧书架附近的桌子，那儿光线不太好，少有人会去，离卫生间、出入口都很远，附近的桌子多数都是空的，Loki猜测正是如此Tony才喜欢它。

每当他去Dewey图书馆时都会特意去那儿看看Tony在不在，有时能看见，Tony总是很累的样子，穿着花色不同款式相近的连帽衫，帽子搭在头上，衣服上沾满机油和别的不明污渍，背着巨大的背包，从里面掏出一本又一本的书、笔记本，一沓又一沓的草稿纸，打孔机、订书机、笔，一罐罐咖啡……不知疲倦的在纸上书上画啊写啊，全然不知暗处有人偷窥。

在偷偷摸摸驻扎于Dewey近一个月后，Loki完全摸透了Tony的出现时间，他会在周一上午、周三下午、周四一整天待在那儿，大部分时间是一个人，偶尔会有个戴着古板黑框眼镜一头棕色卷发的青年陪他。

Loki拾到过几次Tony遗落的草稿纸，他扫了几眼便打消掉把它们扔掉的念头，Tony的字似个张牙舞爪的小孩子，内容却严谨且工整，他能看出Tony在演算中省掉了不少过程，推测省略的过程成了Loki日常不为人知的小爱好。当某次在课堂上他轻易地解出了教授留给他们时长为一星期的数学作业时，教授赞许、同学惊讶嫉妒的神情极大满足了他的虚荣心，他开始暗暗期望能拾到更多的草稿纸了。

MIT的课程负担远超Loki预期，根据学校的课程要求，想要顺利被授予理学学士学位，他们在毕业前必须修完两门微积分、力学、电磁学、化学、生物学、实验课，以及至少八门人文学科课程和其他一些乱七八糟的课程，比如什么心理课、沟通课（Loki对这些课程嗤之以鼻）。每一门课每周要花上六小时到十二小时甚至十八小时不等的时间学习，往往一门课程的deadline刚过另一门课程的deadline就紧随而至。算上花在学生会、社团和社交活动上的时间，Loki连喘气都要读秒。他选修的理论哲学课在三天后要上交一篇关于哲学体系架构发展的论文，他读完了老师开的书单上的书，为了补充论据决定去Hayden【6】借几本分析哲学代表人物的著作，Wittgenstein【7】的逻辑原子论和真值函项论已经写过了，但也可以再添加一点，Loki在书架上找到了自己要借的书，逐本抽出来摆在脚边，《The Problems of Philosophy》让他找了一会儿，那本薄薄的小册子一样的书被随意插在两本大部头中间，委委屈屈的，他抽出来随手翻开看看，第一页有人用蓝色钢笔水写了几行式子，他看了会儿认出来和Fourier Transform相关，在式子下面的句子显得比式子有趣多了，“在日常生活中，我们假定有许多事物是确定的，但加以严密的仔细观察可以发现它们充满了明显的矛盾，以至于唯有深思才能使我们知道什么是可以真正相信的。【8】”他站着读完了第一页，合起书准备去Dewey看看Tony在不在。

他去的时候Tony正背起背包离开，等Tony的背影一消失不见他便迅速溜到座位上，弯下腰从桌子与座位空隙中捡起一本小本子，他迫不及待的翻开本子查看，内容和预想的不同，不是往常那些艰涩难辨的数学、物理推演过程，而是代码与手绘的示意图。Loki皱眉翻了一页又一页，总算在纸页的边边角角处看到自己熟悉的公式，他将本子摊在桌子上准备好好研究时陡然伸出一只手拿走了本子，他悚然抬头，Tony一脸玩味地看着他。

“……咳，我正打算还给你呢。”Loki揉揉鼻子尴尬地说。

Tony将本子塞进包里：“看上去你打算一字不漏地抄下来再还给我呢。”

Loki见他转身准备走了，立刻喊道：“我绝对没有要偷窥你隐私的意思！”

Tony背对着他挥挥手：“随便吧，反正我也不觉得你能看得懂。”

“你真的不会好好说话是不是。”

“你看得懂吗？”Tony回头望着他，完全一本正经的神色。

“……那句话你完全可以委婉点说，或者干脆不说！”Loki道，“太直白可不是什么好事情。”

Tony不置可否地走了，Loki愣了愣抱起书追上去：“你在研究什么？我看不懂代码，但什么会用到FFT（快速傅立叶变换）？”

“你倒没我想象中那么不学无术。”Tony打了个哈欠，“数据分析而已……你跟着我干嘛？”

“谁跟着你了，”Loki啐道，“我就是顺路。”

“这是通往工程学院的路。”

“……”

这场小小的闹剧过后，Tony似乎对Loki侵入自己的地盘表示了默许，两人常常安静地待在Dewey里看书、写作业，Tony照旧扔一桌一地的草稿纸，经常趴在地上骂骂咧咧地乱翻。Loki嘲笑了他几次，问他什么时候能把纸一样薄的计算机和智能系统带出来，后来也开始和他一起趴在地上乱翻，问他需要写着什么内容的。

Loki学会了Tony的坏习惯，有时候Tony不在，桌面空荡荡的敲着叫他心慌，总觉得怅然若失，于是他也把书和本子摊了一桌，将草稿纸乱扔。

Loki上一篇关于哲学体系架构发展的论文得到了教授的大力赞扬，这次关于Nietzsche的论文他希望可以写得比上一篇更好，他趴在桌上看“哲学家作为迄今在地球上最被愚弄的人，终于有了’品质恶劣’的权力——他现在有义务表示怀疑，有义务从每一怀疑的深渊往外做最邪恶的窥视【9】”时Tony来了，他站在旁边瞧了会儿才坐下，“我不知道你还迷恋哲学。”他扔下背包瘫在座椅上说。

“你不知道的事情多着呢。”Loki拿着书坐回椅子上，“哲学非常有趣，我觉得你也应该看看。你这一个星期都去哪儿了？一直没见到你。”  
“你在看什么？”Tony问，“《善恶的彼岸》？在纸上印刷这种东西简直是对死去的树木的侮辱。我这一星期在实验室，某个研究有了重大突破，虽然目前仍然处于理论阶段，但是有了重大突破。”

Loki似懂非懂地点头，“我们存在巨大的分歧。”他说，“虽然不明白你的重大突破是什么，但能拜托你一件事吗？”

“说。”

Loki从书包里翻出数学书和草稿纸推过去：“你能帮我解一下这道题吗？”他双手合十眨巴眼睛，可怜极了，“我快要疯了，花了三天，毫无头绪。”

Tony看了一眼发出巨大叹息声，他飞速在草稿纸上写起推理过程和答案来，“你父亲花了多少钱把你塞进来的？”他把草稿纸和书推到Loki面前，“这种题你哪里不会？”

“我哪里都不会。”Loki说，“我的SAT差三分满分。”

Tony舔舔嘴唇，用不好说是怜悯还是嘲笑的目光看着他，“你觉得这种考试能代表什么呢。我都没考过，MIT求着我进来的。”

“天才。”Loki酸溜溜地说，“当代Da Vinci你好，求你不要羞辱我作为正常人的智商可以吗。”

Tony茫然地看着他：“Da Vinci？我又不画画。”

“你为什么不喜欢哲学？”Loki问，审视着草稿纸上的推理，“如果有机会的话我一定会去学哲学，而不是——”他挥挥手中的草稿纸，“这些东西。曾经我想去Harvard，或者Stanford.”

“理工学科才是世界的未来。哲学能帮你造飞机还是管理公司。”

“我不知道你还有学科偏见，文学、哲学、艺术可以帮助人们认知内心、传递意识形态，所有的科技都会被更新换代逐渐淘汰，唯有这些是永恒，它们是人类精神和灵魂的象征。”为了加强效果Loki使劲挥了下手，打翻了Tony放在桌上的半罐咖啡，他手忙脚乱地把书拎起来、掏纸巾擦桌子。

Tony抻长衣袖抹桌子，嗤笑：“你的永恒还不及半罐咖啡震慑人心。”

“你就不懂什么是尊重吗？”Loki把纸巾砸到他身上，“非得把不合你意的东西贬得一无是处才高兴？”

“我在陈述事实。事实不能让我高兴。”Tony说。

也只有我会这么好心一次次不计前嫌与他相交了，Loki盯着Tony头顶翘起来的一撮头发想，真该让那些没事就歌颂Balder仁慈、宽容的傻瓜来看看，论起来我做的比那个假惺惺的家伙好多了。

“你不再看看数学题么，”Tony提醒他，“趁我还在这里，不懂的地方赶紧问。”

“我只是卡在了解题思路上，”Loki说，“等我回去研究下，不如你留个电话，不懂的地方我打电话问你好了。”

Tony说起了完全无关的事：“上次横幅的事是你干的吗？”

Loki抬头扫了他一眼复又低下头去，“除了我还有谁呢，”他一边写论文一边回答，“The God of Mischief in Norse mythology ，正是Loki.”  
“有趣。”Tony说，“你比我想象的有趣多了。”

他掏出纸笔写上一串号码：“我住处的，虽然大部分时候你打这个电话绝对没人接。”

“什么时候会有人接呢？”

“我从实验室回去睡觉的时候。”Tony说，笑出声来。

  
_【1】恶作剧是MIT的传统项目，MIT官方网站甚至特地开设了一个二级域名网站记录1989年后的知名恶作剧http://hacks.mit.edu/by_year/_   
_针对时任新校长的恶作剧是真的，官方网站上记录在此http://hacks.mit.edu/Hacks/by_year/1990/vest_bboard/_

_【2】此恶作剧原型为1985年10月25日物理系学生收到的hackers散发的“家庭作业”，要求学生们根据指示完成纸飞机的制作，在11点15分时，该课教授受到了学生们的纸飞机轰炸。_

_【3】此恶作剧原型暂未找到具体发生时间，也并非是针对时任校长Charles M. Vest的，MIT某任校长曾说过，在MIT读书像从消防栓里喝水。文中将这句话按到了M.Vest身上，Loki将消防龙头接上消防栓并把龙头摆在了校长办公桌上，以此调侃校长。_

_【4】出自《圣经·旧约·传道书》：我见日光之下所作的一切事，都是虚空，都是捕风。弯曲的不能变直，缺少的不能足数。我心里议论，说，我得了大智慧，胜过我以前在耶路撒冷的众人。而且我心中多经历智慧，和知识的事。我又专心察明智慧，狂妄，和愚昧。乃知道也是捕风。因为多有智慧，就多有愁烦。加增知识的，就加增忧伤。【I have seen all the works that are done under the sun; and, behold, all is vanity and vexation of spirit.That which is crooked cannot be made straight: and that which is wanting cannot be numbered.I communed with mine own heart, saying, Lo, I am come to great estate, and have gotten more wisdom than all they that have been before me in Jerusalem: yea, my heart had great experience of wisdom and knowledge.And I gave my heart to know wisdom, and to know madness and folly: I perceived that this also is vexation of spirit.For in much wisdom is much grief: and he that increaseth knowledge increaseth sorrow.】_

_【5】此恶作剧原型戳http://hacks.mit.edu/Hacks/by_year/1990/H-Y/_

_【6】Hayden图书馆是MIT开放24/7的图书馆中的一所，另两所分别是Barker和Dewey.不同于Barker和Dewey藏有理工类、天文类、经管类、统计类图书，Hayden是一所完全为人文社科、考古学、历史学、文学、外语、流行文学服务的图书馆。_

_【7】Wittgenstein：全名Ludwig Josef Johann Wittgenstein，中译名一般为路德维希·维特根斯坦，他是20世纪最具有影响力的哲学家之一，研究领域主要在数学哲学、精神哲学和语言哲学等方面，是分析哲学的主要代表人物，曾师从著名哲学家罗素。他的逻辑原子论、图象论、真值函项论等早期哲学思想对逻辑经验主义影响很大；他的语言游戏论、工具论、意义论等后期思想，对日常语言学派发生了很大影响。其主要著作《逻辑哲学论》和《哲学研究》分别代表了他研究中的两个互为对比阶段。著名言论有：对于不可言说之物，必须保持沉默。_

_【8】引用自罗素的《The Problems of Philosophy》（《哲学问题》），“In daily life，we assume as certain many things which，on a closer scrutiny，are found to be so full of apparent contradictions that only a great amount of thought enables us to know what it is that we really may believe.”_

_【9】Nietzsche：Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche，中译名为弗里德里希·尼采，德国著名哲学家，西方现代哲学的开创者，主要著作有《权力意志》《悲剧的诞生》《查拉图斯特拉如是说》等。这句话出自《善恶的彼岸》。_

 

————TBC————


	5. Chapter 5

04

 

十一月末的某一天，气温见鬼的降到零下十度，联接中央校区建筑的长廊【1】里挤满了人，没人想在这个天气到户外去。

Loki匆匆忙忙跑过主楼纪念碑时放慢脚步看了眼碑体下方刻的字，—— ONLY VICTORY REMAINS AND A FAME FOREVER SECURE.（唯有胜者不朽，唯有名声永存。）上一次他和Tony一起路过这儿时他说，“这是整个校园里我最喜欢的东西。”Tony没有理他，自顾自地絮叨，“我认为在二十年内将人类送上火星是可以实现的，不过说到在火星上定居，我倾向于积极发现银河系内的类地行星，毕竟实现超光速飞行比在火星上盖温室大棚容易有趣的多。实现定向性反物质驱动实际上并不是最困难的部分，个人认为在现阶段理论基础上发现或创造物质载体才是更具有挑战性的……”

走廊前方路被堵死了，一群人围在那里窃窃私语，Loki艰难地在人群中挪动，一个人紧紧抓住了他的胳膊：“嘿，别往前走了，外面有人跳楼死了。”

“什么？”Loki回头，抓住他胳膊的人正是和他一起上数学课的卷毛男生。

“Laura Cullen，和我们一个班的，她跳楼死了。”

“什么？”Loki难以置信，他又问了一遍，“什么？”

“据说她有一门数学课平时分没及格，教授拒绝重新算分，然后她就跳楼了。”旁边有人插嘴。

“听说她父母在来的路上了。”

“外面被封了。”

“教授被叫去调查了。”

“……什么？”Loki在摇晃中回过神来。

卷毛男生看上去既生气又悲伤：“你有没有在听我说，今天下午的数学课取消了，改成心理咨询与辅导了。”

Loki摇了摇头：“这是新的恶作剧吗？我早上才看见她。”

“没有人恶作剧，”旁边的女生抽噎着说，“你可以去问教授。”

“那是她室友。”卷毛男生在Loki耳边悄悄说，“顺便介绍一下，我叫Mark.”

“每年期末都有人排着队跳楼。”有人说，“要是再修不满学分我也只能去跳楼了。”

“你说我去威胁教授我要割腕他会同意把我平时分打高点吗？”

“做梦吧你。”

Loki挣开Mark握住他胳膊的手，“我得走，”他梦游一般，“我得走，我约了人。”

他浑噩地穿过人群，走过一间间实验室，一块块写满字画满图的白板，他越走越快，最后跑了起来，救护车和警车的警报声似乎缠在他耳边，不过很大可能是他的错觉。

Tony在Dewey图书馆里的老位置上坐着，在看书，桌面乱糟糟的。Loki走过去，轻声说：“《The Problems of Philosophy》？我还以为你从不看这些东西呢。”

“我也是要修学分的，”Tony放下书，食指划过纸页上蓝色墨水写的公式，“这些课很无聊。”

“我的一个同学自杀了。”Loki沉重地坐在Tony身边，“她死了，我早上才看见她。”

Tony握住他脖子时他才意识到自己在发抖，“她死了……”他说，“有什么想不开的呢，只是一门数学课而已……”

“停止，Loki，停止。”Tony说，“你快过呼吸了。”

Loki尖锐地吸气，他感觉自己的肺很痛，空气像是消失了，Tony伸手捂住了他的口鼻，“Easy，easy，Loki，”Tony悄声哄道，“别去想了，已经过去了。”

他回过神后发现自己靠在Tony怀里，Tony正低头仔细看他，他们之间的距离近到叫人尴尬。“你好点了吗？”Tony问，“我还以为你昏过去了。”

“不太好。”Loki坐起身从Tony怀里退出来，“我头很痛。”

“喝点。”Tony强横地把装着咖啡的纸杯塞进Loki手里，命令，“里面加了巧克力，喝点你会好受得多。”

Loki抿了一口，“很烫。”他有点委屈地说。

“我才泡的。”Tony说，“别像个被宠坏的小公主。”

Loki满打满算才将将十八岁，他出生在平安夜前一天，Frigga曾经这样描述他出生的日子，“那天很冷，前一天夜里就开始下着暴雪，天空是铁灰色，地上全是雪的白色，道路都被封了。你在深夜才肯从妈妈的肚子里出来，小小的一个，皮肤苍白，沾满血污，哭声却强壮有力……”他常常会埋怨为何太冷的天气出生没有冻坏他的情绪神经，相反他似乎比家族中的任何一个人都要更多愁善感，控制情绪成为了他学习时间最长的功课，不幸的是也是他成绩最糟糕的功课。现在，他被Laura的死亡吓坏了。

Tony在很轻很轻地来回抚摸他的后背，“死亡只是一场迈向更高维度的冒险。”Tony说，“用不着感到害怕，最终我们都将去往别处。”

“这是科学版本的天堂地狱吗？”Loki虚弱地说，好在他已经能说出话了。

“你一定要这么理解的话。”Tony耸肩，推着Loki的手让他再喝一点咖啡。

“苦死了。”Loki喝了一小半怎么也不肯喝了，“你往里面放的是纯黑巧克力吗？”

Tony点头：“我的独家秘方，专门用来应对考试周和宿醉。”

“你的舌头一定是橡胶做的。”

Tony不置可否。

“你要习惯，”Loki开始写物理作业时Tony突然说，“你要习惯MIT的学习节奏和过大的压力，习惯你不再时时刻刻都是人群中的焦点。在MIT的好处是你不用浪费时间和废物、傻瓜打交道，坏处是你会不断质疑自己是不是废物、傻瓜，你得习惯。承认自己的缺点不是丢脸的事。”

“你也会质疑自己吗？”

“所有人都会。”

  
Laura的死除了几节额外的心理辅导课和一封发给全校学生劝诫大家不要冲动的信外没有留下更多，她的同学举办了一场悼念仪式，Loki没有去。

仅仅五天后，另一位大一新生被宿管发现死在寝室内，留下了一封简短的遗书，“对不起我撑不下去了，妈妈，请原谅我。”

“你们每个人都是这个国家和世界的希望，”在一节例行的数学课上头发斑白的教授说，“不要冲动，不要做傻事，求助和失败没那么难以忍受。”

大家一反常态地保持静默，许久后才听见一个女生小声说：“太难了……”

没有人问“什么太难了”，大家都知道什么太难了，他们所有人，在来到MIT前是各个学校里的佼佼者，绝大多数人的SAT失分率都在十分以下，他们拿了各种各样的国际性赛事大奖，许多人在母语之外都熟练掌握着三门以上的外语，他们会拉丁文希伯来文梵文会他妈的弹钢琴骑马击剑划赛艇，随口就能背出Shakespeare、Voltaire、Haraszti、Günter Grass，每个人都告诉他们、他们有多棒多聪明多令人骄傲。而当他们来到剑桥来到MIT后呢，发现所有人都比自己聪明，他们开始拿人生中的第一个D第一个不及格，一次次请求教授延后deadline，每天学习到凌晨三点，图书馆里母语是中文的人开始他妈的用德语做读书笔记、母语是丹麦语的他妈的在写中文，你过去拿了国际奥林匹克数学竞赛二等奖，旁边立刻有人告诉你自己拿了国际奥林匹克物理化学生物竞赛一等奖还顺便做了几个机器人卖了几个专利搞了几个发明。他们就像一群在旷野上疲于奔命的老鼠【2】，永远不敢停下，他们应该继续拿A拿A+，毕业后立刻进入一家名头大的吓人的公司拿数额高的吓人的薪水，然后稳步升职和一个门当户对的人结婚生孩子从孩子出生那一刻开始就为把孩子塞进常春藤做准备。但是这些太难了。

“我会延后这次期末考试时间。”教授说，“你们还太年轻，根本不知道真正的苦难是什么。”

Frigga在第一起自杀事件后来学校探望了Loki几次，给他带自己做的曲奇和芝士蛋糕。

“我完全想象不到Thor是怎么撑过来的，”Loki吃着蛋糕说，“他在学生会任职、还要兼顾校快艇队和篮球队的训练，每周学习七十个小时以上，他怎么有空每个星期都回家看我们。我光完成作业就要累死了，已经很久没有去练习击剑和网球了，社团也退了几个。”

“你只是还没有适应节奏。”Frigga说，帮Loki擦不小心沾到嘴角的奶油，“Thor也过了很久才适应校园环境，你不需要太苛责自己。”

她想着想着笑起来：“Thor去大学那天，我们把他送到宿舍，你抱着他怎么都不肯松手回家，还让你在他的宿舍睡了一晚。”

Loki脸颊通红地打断她：“妈妈你不要再说啦。”宿舍的单人床窄小，睡下Thor一个已是艰难，何况再加上一个他，虽然那时他又瘦又小长得还没女孩子高，他趴在Thor身上睡了一晚上，Thor神经粗大当什么事都没发生，他却尴尬过了整个青春期，现在想想也觉得浑身发烫。

Frigga只当他因为小时候过于依恋Thor害羞，笑了一阵也不再说什么。“时间过得真快，”她感叹道，“仿佛昨天你才刚出生，Thor抱着你不肯撒手，说要照顾弟弟，今天你和Thor都长成男子汉了，离开家了。再过几年Balder也去上大学了，家里就剩我和Hodur了。”

Loki握住她的手安慰道：“不会只剩你和Hodur的，我和Thor肯定天天回家骚扰你，用不了多久你就会烦到要把我们轰出家门了。”

Frigga笑起来：“真是这样倒好了，只怕将来你们有了女朋友、成了家没一个肯回来。”

“不会的，”Loki亲昵地说，“我还要带我女朋友回家吃你做的点心呢。”

Frigga说：“Thor前段时间打电话说圣诞节要带个姑娘回来，不知道是不是女朋友，他说不是，我倒觉得他喜欢那姑娘。”

Loki如临大敌：“这姑娘也太轻浮了吧，随随便便就到别人家来住。”

Frigga不以为意：“她家住在很远的地方，Thor也是担心她一个人太孤单才邀请过来的。Loki你到时候探探Thor的口风，要是那个姑娘人品模样都好呢，做Thor的妻子也不错。”

他嘴上答应了，心里早开始盘算要怎样让那个姑娘在众人面前出丑，好叫她以后没脸接近Thor.

不知道是不是Frigga的话勾起了他心底的那一点绮念，还是他太久没有发泄，晚上睡觉时他做了个春梦，醒来时裤裆里黏腻湿冷一片。幸好Fandral不在，不然可太难堪了。他跑去卫生间冲澡、洗内裤，出来时想起那本塞进书柜里的杂志，忍不住翻出来带去床上看。

在此之前他虽然有过几个女朋友，也做过这方面的事，但两个男人要怎么做他还真不知道，这也不是适合在男性朋友圈子里讨论的话题。他心里有鬼，假装不知道两个同性间还能恋爱、性交，旁人偶尔用鄙视肮脏的词汇提起也表现得茫然。那天翻出Fandral的杂志时他吓了一大跳，好奇、恐惧并存，想开个玩笑问问究竟是怎么一回事，Fandral却完全不接招，他便把这事搁置一边，加上课业繁重，有段时间完全抛到脑后去了。

杂志里的图片露骨，文字也写得下流。他看了几页又硬了起来，对着一页撸动，那一页的男人身材太像Thor，硕大的阴茎几乎要冲破纸张直挺挺地戳到Loki眼前来，他不住舔着嘴唇，幻想Thor的阴茎在他身上戳刺。射出来的时候他被罪恶感和空虚淹没了。

随手拽过纸巾擦干净手上和小腹上的液体，他又看了杂志一眼，里面那个搔首弄姿的男人现在叫他恶心，皮肤太苍白，肌肉不够壮硕，腿太短，简直像只牛蛙，连Thor的万分之一都比不上。杂志被他踹到床底下，他拿枕头蒙住头，挫败极了。

Frigga根本不知道那晚发生了什么，Thor知道也只当是男孩子青春期特有的尴尬，只有自己明白，不是那样。他有预谋的满怀罪恶想法留在了Thor宿舍，躺在了Thor身上，他的好哥哥把他的弟弟视作不经人事的白纸，他却贪恋着Thor的呼吸、身体起伏、皮肤温度，故意用臀部挤压Thor的阴茎，Thor睡得太沉毫无反应，他难以自持地兴奋起来，幻想Thor抚摸他、亲吻他，直到将白色的液体洒在彼此身上。

愚蠢的Thor，第二天还安慰他，笨手笨脚地为他搓洗内裤、更换床单；那些更愚蠢的人们，只知道说“你们兄弟感情真好”。他洋洋得意地抱紧Thor，故意流下眼泪说舍不得他，问他会不会进了大学就忘记自己了。Thor安慰他不会，许诺每个周末都会回家陪他，给他擦眼泪，帮他买早餐，送他上回家的车，叮嘱司机开得平稳些因为他的弟弟晕车。

他以为会一直这样下去的。Thor永远围着他转，他说什么都相信，被整蛊了也不生气……可渐渐的，在他不知道的时候、不知道的地方，有更多比他重要的事和人分散了Thor的注意力、取代了他在Thor心中的地位，他已经没那么重要了。

  
直到期末考试结束人们依然没有从两位新生接连自杀的阴影中走出。Loki在返家前第一次拨通了Tony住处的电话，接电话的并不是Tony，“我是他的朋友。”电话对面的人说，非常温柔带着一点沙哑的男声，“他……现在正在忙，不太方便，我会转告他的……你叫Loki是吗？……好的，再见。”

“谁打的电话？”Tony赤裸着上身从卧室走出来，身上残留的香水味和性爱后的气味令Bruce Banner皱眉。

“Loki.”Bruce说，“他说有圣诞礼物要给你。那个姑娘还在吗？”

“她在清理。”Tony说，走到厨房给自己倒了杯咖啡。和众人以为的不同，他不是一个对除了数字、代码、机械之外的东西完全不思考的人，Loki Hopkins对他的示好在意料之中，曾远在洛杉矶时他就对Hopkins家Odinson辈们的争斗有所耳闻。

“你觉得Loki Hopkins怎么样？”他问跟过来的Bruce.

“你再不走要错过飞机了。”Bruce岔开话题，“听说外面堵车堵得厉害。”

“那是我的飞机，私人飞机存在的意义难道不是我想什么时候飞就什么时候飞吗？”Tony冲着空气皱眉，“我倒是不讨厌他，他没我想的那么蠢，但他是养不熟的毒蛇，现在他能给我的回报率不足以抵消他的不稳定性。”

Bruce用手指梳理Tony乱成一团的头发，语气中多少带着无奈：“答应我，回去之后找个心理医生看看好吗？你知道你现在的状态不正常。你这样下去怎么行，如果你不信任我的父亲也至少找个你信任的心理医生谈谈吧？”

“我没有不信任你父亲。”

Bruce摇了摇头：“你连自己都说服不了。”

“你为什么会认为我会让我不信任的人靠近我妈妈呢？”Tony反问，一句话说得像绕口令。

“你打算去找Loki吗？”Bruce再次转移话题，Maria向来是他们谈话的禁区，尽管Bruce的父亲是Maria的私人医生，但他们从不讨论这个。

Tony垂下眼：“你知道心理医生就是神棍的代名词。”他推开Bruce站起来，把才梳理好的头发又揉乱了，“我在想该送他点什么圣诞礼物，”他轻声说，“这世上只有极少数的人值得我去冒点风险，他也许算得上其中一个。——你真的不和我一起回去吗？”

Bruce沉默，这同样不是他会和Tony讨论的问题，因为他从不去想这些，他不是商人、不是政客，也不是什么大家族的继承人，他只是一个Stark家资助的穷学生，学习、考取名校、留校任教或进研究所是他早就规划好的道路：“不了，不回去了，我还有很多实验没做完呢，祝你假期过得愉快。”

Tony比他小了六岁，但此刻Tony盯着他的眼神无端叫他感到害怕。

“你总想着置身事外，”Tony不屑地说，“你能躲到什么时候。”

“我从不怀疑你能成就一番伟业，你会比Mr.Stark做的更好，”Bruce说，“我相信你能改变世界，历史书上会留下你的名字，只是请你原谅，介入你们家族内部争斗是我所尽力避免的。”

“你这是在浪费你的才华。”

“我是个隐士。”Bruce笑起来。

“我会勉强接受你的解释的。”Tony说，“你一定要留在学校或研究所也很好，能把自己的兴趣当成职业总是很好，鉴于大部分人都在自己恨得要死的岗位上碌碌无为等着死亡或退休，你至少还为人类发展做出了贡献。顺便，你的人工放射性核素【3】合成的怎么样了？”

“失败了。”Bruce说，“我们开始怀疑最早发现的实验室是不是记录错了数据，通过他们提供的信息我们根本无法合成他们发现的核素。不过这算是最好的猜测了。”

“如果真是最坏的猜测你也没必要上赶着给人当靶子，”Tony又倒了杯咖啡，“反正你们实验室的负责人不是你。”

“Professor Kirby【4】希望他退休后我能主管实验室。”Bruce说，“他和学校说了，学校也同意了。”

“你不想回Caltech【5】了吗？”

“波士顿也没什么不好吧。”Bruce说，“我得尽快开始挣钱，好把你父亲借我的钱还清。”

“太冷了。”Tony说，他放下咖啡杯去卧室，他叫来的妓女还在浴室冲洗，“你好了没？”他用力敲了敲门。

“抱歉。”那个姑娘慌慌张张从浴室里出来，头发还在滴水，“我……”

“钱在桌子上，”Tony说，没看她一眼，“立刻出去。”

姑娘从卧室消失后他换了身衣服准备出门，那本被他从图书馆里换出来的《The Problems of Philosophy》正摆在行李箱上，这本书被他特意藏在书架上的两部大部头之间，没想到还是被Loki翻出来了，Loki去图书馆还了之后他立刻借出来买了本新的补上。大一时他选修过哲学课，修满必要的学分后他立刻放弃了这门课程，当初上课时他在书上写了不少乱七八糟的公式和猜想。

Tony打电话给Loki约在主楼门口见，他打算把这本书送给Loki，没什么理由。他到的时候Loki显然已经等了一会儿了，“给你，”Loki将一个包装精美的正方形礼盒塞到他手里，“圣诞节前别拆开看呀。”

“这是什么？”Tony摇了摇盒子，盒子很轻，没发出任何响声。

“圣诞节那天你就知道了。”Loki拍了拍他的肩膀，“提前祝你圣诞快乐。”

“圣诞快乐。”Tony说，把书交给Loki，“这是给你的礼物，我没找到包装纸。”

“你把图书馆的书偷出来了？”Loki问，笑得很是开心。

Tony摇头：“我买了本新的还回去。”

“那……开学再见。”Loki把书放进背包里，“Fandral还在外面等我。”

他目送Loki的背影远去，这个高个子的瘦削青年，黑发及肩，剪裁得体的羊绒大衣妥帖地包裹着他的身躯，墨绿色的重缎围巾绕在颈间，麂皮皮鞋叩在大理石地面上发出叫人愉悦的声响。Tony无端想到，猎物和猎人之间的关系总有那么一刻会发生转变，对于双方来说，这未尝不是一种极乐【6】。

 

_【1】MIT最为著名、充满传奇色彩的长廊Infinite Corridor（无尽长廊），全长251米，自西向东贯穿中央校区编号为7、3、10、4、8的大楼，设计者为建筑家Welles Bosworth.由无尽长廊联接的、始建成于1916年的1号楼到10号楼，是MIT现存最古老的建筑。_

_【2】语出凯鲁亚克《达摩流浪者》，原句为“是谁开了这个残忍的玩笑，让人们不得不像老鼠一样，在旷野上疲于奔命。”_

_【3】人工放射性核素是指利用反应堆的中子流和加速器的高能带电粒子流，人为制备的放射性核素，于1934年由居里夫妇用α粒子轰击铝时发现。_

_【4】用了Jack Kirby的姓名，Jack Kirby是美国著名漫画家、编辑、编剧，经常与Stan Lee和Joe Simon搭档为Marvel创作漫画，《绿巨人》便由他和Stan Lee共同创造，其余代表作品有《美国队长》《钢铁侠》《雷神托尔》《神奇四侠》《X战警》《复仇者联盟》等。_

_【5】Caltech为California Institute of Technology（加州理工大学）的简称_

_【6】改写自法国女作家萨冈《无心应战》第九章最后一段，原句为“人们也不会记得，如果把爱情比做狩猎，那么猎物和猎人之间的关系总有那么一刻会发生转变，而且对于双方来说，这都是一种极大的快乐。”_

 

————TBC————


	6. Chapter 6

05

 

Frigga早早地起来了，比往常起得还早。

她洗漱装扮好，Odin还在睡。自她嫁给Odin成为Mrs.Hopkins起再没睡过一个饱觉，要她处理、首肯的事太多了。

现在距离平安夜不到一周时间，她须得操持平安夜的晚宴、圣诞节的聚会，以及Loki的生日宴。大厅正在重新布置，新鲜、枝叶繁茂的欧洲冷杉已经在大厅显眼的角落里摆着了，树上挂满彩灯和装饰物，那些包裹着花花绿绿金闪闪的塑料薄纸的泡沫物，缎面的饰带，更符合圣诞节的气氛而非Frigga本人的审美。自她父母逝世后，她再没喜欢过任何一个需要全家团聚的节日。

今天她的两个儿子都将从外地归家。

厨房的冰箱里塞满了他们喜爱的食物，房间床铺也重新打扫过，Frigga竭力为他们提供温馨舒适的家庭环境，她自己也说不好这么做的原因是出自母爱还是希望能尽可能的推迟某些必然会发生的事。

  
Frigga出生在英国伦敦，她的故居是占地面积广阔的贵族庄园，从她祖先手中一代代传承下来，她在伦敦长到十八岁，执意去了剑桥念大学。她从小被父母宠大，一贯是无法无天，甚至在Russo夫妇前往美国谈生意并为他们的独女应下一份婚约时Frigga还动着要去苏联的念头。

那是1960年，二十二岁的Frigga从大学毕业没多久，刚刚开始接触自己的家族生意，对赚钱的兴趣并不比谈论政治更多。Russo夫妇不幸在回英国的途中遇上海难，没能活着回来。她尚在为父母擅自答应婚事生气，预备等父母归家后好好使使大小姐脾气，却不想接到了父母逝世的电报，她连父母的尸体都不曾见到。

生活从此在Frigga面前展现出了截然不同的面貌，Russo家族与Vanaheim企业唯一的继承人，却对家族事务、经商管理一窍不通，家族旁系在拿Russo夫妇未留下遗嘱做文章，企业高层在暗地里倾轧，Frigga无从判断过去那些对她笑语嫣嫣的人如今是否可信，有人向她求婚，有人试图威胁，有人好言劝她放弃对财产的所有权……

她的联姻对象，Hopkins家的长子Odin在Russo夫妇出事后发来一封言简意赅的电报，“我速来。”Odin在电报中说，很快他便乘坐邮轮来到英国，带着美国人独有的天真神情，风尘仆仆出现在Frigga面前。

见到Odin的第一眼Frigga便明白，她会冠上Hopkins家的姓氏，离开她生活了二十二年的土地，在异国他乡度过余生。

Odin那时英俊强壮，刚在美国上流社会崭露头角，他出身望族，受过良好教育，言谈举止彬彬有礼，叫人挑不出一丝错来。

他殷勤又不失尊严地向Frigga求婚：

“我知道这不合礼数，但请您听我说，您的父母去世了，要说我和您一样悲伤痛苦那必定是假话，可我万分怜惜同情您的遭遇。我明白您对未曾尊重您意见的婚约感到不满，只是请您相信，我对您父母发过的誓言是真心的，我并非贪恋您的美貌，也并非妄图通过婚姻霸占您的财产，而是倾倒于您的学识与智慧、性情与尊严。在听您父母描述您时，我已下定决心此生非您不娶，若您愿意回应我的感情，那便是我此生最为荣耀的事了。”

Frigga的脸颊因悲痛而苍白，整日流泪使她的眼睛红肿，她的声音还是嘶哑的，“我愿意。”她说，端坐在会客室的沙发上，望向Odin身后挂在墙上的风景画。

失去了父母的庇护，她毫无保护自己的能力，英国已经无法待下去了，除了答应Odin，难道还有别的路可走吗！何况Odin并没有她想象中那般不堪，如若没有发生这些事，在和父母置完气、见到Odin后，她也会答应，毕竟她终归是要嫁人的。

“请您带我走，离开这个伤心地吧。”

她收拾了祖传的珠宝，打包了自己的行李，永久封存了传承下的庄园，无名指上套着Odin家祖传的祖母绿戒指，懵懵懂懂带着股票、债券、黄金随着Odin搭上邮轮，前往一个全然陌生的国度。

初到美国时Frigga大病一场，她和Odin有了婚姻之名（两人的婚讯刊登在了The Times和The New York Times上），尚未有婚姻之实，她整日躺在床上，除了医生和佣人再没人来房间探望她，多数时候她都在昏睡，醒来的时候便不停流泪。有天她在半梦半醒间听佣人闲聊，她们谈起纽约市一位传媒大亨怎样抛弃了他的妻子，“只肯给她每年三万美元！”Frigga悚然惊醒，她意识到疼爱她的父母再不会回来，往昔的快乐时光也早已过去，金钱与权力才是她能真正握在手中赢得尊重同地位的东西。她已经被贪婪的亲戚、企业高管赶出了英国，难道她要在将来某一天重复这个悲剧被Odin赶出Hopkins家吗。

她的父母该庆幸让她去读了大学，Frigga想，她的想象力不止停留在结婚礼坛上，还没穿上结婚礼服她已经想到了孩子、家务活、离婚、财产分割……婚姻真正开始在庆典之后，脱下礼服、高跟鞋之后。

病好后她开始出入Asgard企业，老Hopkins没老到肯退休，Odin和他的兄弟Laufey虽进入了董事会，一同挂着CFO职衔，但行事全得向他们的父亲汇报，手上没多少实权。

老Hopkins的傲慢无礼丝毫不曾掩饰，他直白地告诉Frigga，让Odin和她结婚不过是看中她的家产，“把Vanaheim卖给我，”他说，“这样对谁都好。你只是一个女人，商场上的事轮不到你过问。”

“把Vanaheim卖给你，我有什么好处呢？”Frigga说，“我和你儿子结了婚，你收购Vanaheim的钱不过绕了一个圈又回到了你手里，从中我能得到什么好处呢？”

“你至少可以得到优渥的生活，”老Hopkins说，“Hopkins家从不离婚。”

“我需要一份婚前协议。”Frigga对Odin说，“你的父亲羞辱了我，我不知道你是否怀有同样的心思，也不想知道。我只需要一份合理、公正的婚前协议，你的是你的，我的是我的，我们谁都不要试图染指对方的财产。如果你不同意，我会立刻动身回英国，反正不论在这儿还是在那儿，我都孑然一人。”

Odin是尊重她的，他找来了律师，拟定了协议，“Vanaheim甚至都不在你的掌控下，”Odin说，“我为我父亲的粗鲁道歉，但你要一个不真正属于你的企业也没什么用处，那些高层们最多良心发现分你点钱。”

“我会掌控它的，”Frigga说，“那是我父母留给我的。”

老实说她不在乎Vanaheim在英国乱成了什么样。Vanaheim是上市公司，Frigga拥有她父母留下的百分之六十四的股份，其余董事会成员共同持有百分之二十八左右的股份，那些没有话语权的股民根本无需考虑，这意味着她可以遣散董事、公司高管，收购股票实现绝对控股权，唯一问题在于，她要怎么把Vanaheim迁到美国来。

Russo夫妇过世近半年后，Frigga第一次关注自己企业的股票价格走势，Russo夫妇刚过世的那段时间里，Vanaheim的股价狠跌了一阵，随后慢慢上涨恢复到过往水平，毕竟Vanaheim是实业公司，他们生产精密医疗器械、照明灯具、显示器，拥有数千名员工、上千项专利、每年创造上百亿销售额，任何人都不应当因Russo夫妇的逝世轻视它，他们的女儿还活着呢！

在美国孤助无援的Frigga决定回趟英国，她需要寻找一个可以信任的帮手、培养属于自己的心腹同势力。她想到了自己的表妹Fulla【1】.

  
Fulla从小和Frigga一起长大，生母的过早离世使她过早独立，父亲和继母伤透了她的心，他们合谋着要将她早早出嫁，不肯多在她身上花一分钱。Frigga听闻要求父母插手此事，“她应当嫁给自己所爱的人、过自己想过的生活！”

Russo夫妇拗不过女儿，只好同意将Fulla接来家，出资资助Fulla继续求学。“我会报答你们的。”Fulla说。

现在，Frigga需要她履行自己的承诺了。

Fulla住在剑桥，离开家后她再也没有回去过，她们见面时没有过多寒暄，谁都知道Frigga此次前来不是为了探亲叙旧。

“我需要你的帮助。”Frigga说，“如果你记得你曾经说的话，并愿意践行它。”

“我永远不会背叛你和你父母。”Fulla说，“你可以尽管提要求。”

Frigga知道自己可以信任她，她的表情坚毅，眼神真诚，并发自内心的为Frigga的遭遇感到悲痛。“我要重组Vanaheim.”

“你需要我做些什么？”Fulla问，并不意外。

“你得同我去美国。”Frigga说，痛苦地绞紧了双手，“我……我没有任何人可以信任——除了你！”

“我会的。”Fulla握住她的肩膀低声安抚，“别让人瞧见你这样，但凡你露出一丝软弱，别人也会像饿狼一样扑上来将你撕碎的。”

Frigga第一次召开了股东会议，过去她是会议上心不在焉的旁听者，那些股票啊股权啊决策啊，远没有各大时装周新出的服装配饰吸引她，但这次，她是召开者了。那天她穿了整套黑色，黑色的丝绸衬衫，黑色的西装外套，黑色的过膝长裙，黑色的中跟小羊皮鞋，头发紧紧绾在脑后，除了一块Patek Philippe的女式手表未再佩戴任何饰品。

“我决定在美国开设分公司。”Frigga说，“在你们开口前，好好想想这意味着什么。”

“意味着我们得听你这个小姑娘的？”一位股东说，“Hopkins家在美国有名望，可不代表在英国还有。”

“你可以带上钱留下股票从这里滚蛋。”Frigga说，伸手拍了拍摆在面前的一堆纸，“我连合同都帮你们拟好了。我也不需要Hopkins家的名望，我是Frigga Russo，我就是名望。”

“你们可以留下，可以卖掉股票离开，也可以和我去美国。我不在意过去你们如何对待我，我只在意此时你们的选择。”

“去美国又怎样呢？”另一位股东说，“我们在美国的销售额只占当地的百分之二。”

“我父母虽然去世了，但他们生前与Asgard的协议还是生效的。”Frigga说，“我们不去美国卖电灯、显示屏，我们去攻占高端医疗器械市场。”

她满意地看到在座所有人眼中露出了贪婪与兴奋的光芒。

离开英国时她带走了十几位高管，还有Fulla——美国分公司的首任CEO.没人该小瞧女人，Frigga凝视着海涛，心想，这个世界总是乐意把功劳与荣誉归给男人，把灾祸和骂名递给女人，好像他们坚持认为女人一无是处女人就真的一无是处，幼稚的令人觉得可笑。她会建立自己的商业帝国，熔铸自己的功勋，她必须赢得所有人的尊敬。

两年后二十四岁的Frigga正式成为了Odin的妻子，Hopkins家为了表示对Russo家的尊重举行了盛大的结婚典礼，她穿着从巴黎运来的钉满珍珠与钻石的高级定制婚纱、戴着她曾祖母戴过的钻石冠冕，和Odin一起跪在神父面前宣誓对彼此忠诚，Odin为她戴上婚戒，隔着面纱亲吻她的嘴唇，“我的爱……”他喃喃地说。

他的爱现在是纽约上流社会最受尊敬与欢迎的人，Vanaheim在美国的分公司运转良好，和数所高校、研究所签订了合作协议，注册了更多专利，和Stark Industry展开了合作，Vanaheim正饶有耐心的逐步蚕食全美高端医疗器械市场，已经没有人敢再轻视这个年仅二十四岁的姑娘。

Frigga并非没有犯过错，她那时年轻又尖锐，冲动，充满进取与无畏精神，她不是一开始就学会了保持沉默。

Hopkins一家都住在一个大宅子里，老式的、活像临时政府办公楼的尖顶建筑，有着最乏味的铁铸栏杆、漆白外墙，当许多人聚集在一起时矛盾便产生了，毕竟内斗是人类的本能。

时至今日也没人知道Frigga在Odin谋杀亲弟的行动中扮演了怎样的角色，甚至没人知道Frigga对发生在她家庭中的犯罪行为是否知情。她就像真正的女神，没人胆敢用肮脏的想法玷污她。

Odin和Laufey的不合由来已久，他们的父亲给了他们错误的承诺与暗示，他们越年长，斗争越激烈。他们背着老Hopkins培养自己的势力，谁都不再把父亲放在眼里，他们在老Hopkins的眼皮下光明正大的正式宣战了，不惜将美东地区所有稍有名声的家族牵扯进来。他们贿赂法官，收买联邦官员，拉拢警察，豢养杀手，安插间谍……

Laufey死前的那十四年，是美东最黑暗的十四年。

与他们生活在同一屋檐下的Frigga不可能丝毫不知情，她无法阻止丈夫和Laufey之间的内斗，时刻担忧Odin会被刺身亡，极大的压力同过度的劳累让她数次流产，以至婚后六年她才生下Odin的第一个孩子，这个孩子强壮到几乎要了她的命。

“是个男孩。”Odin说，“我为他取名Thor.他象征着力量、勇气和希望。”

“那太好了。”Frigga在昏迷前轻声说。婚姻就是受苦的，她想起母亲的话，女人一旦结了婚，便再没有幸福可言了。

Thor的出生为Frigga灰暗的生活带来了快乐，她充满了初为人母的骄傲，她觉得Thor是她见过最美丽的孩子，他的金发像是最纯粹的阳光，眼睛则像最透澈的海水。Frigga决心要将Thor培养成受人尊敬的绅士，她在他身上投注了比在Vanaheim上更多的精力与关注，Odin在她的世界里已经褪色成了不重要的背景。

1972年的冬天非常冷，从进入十一月开始雪下得几乎没停过，Farbauti【2】的预产期在十二月月末，入冬以来她常常望着窗外纷飞的大雪陷入沉思。她是个冷冰冰的高傲女人，是整个南边最富有最有名望的家族的女儿，人们甚至提到她出嫁前姓氏的开头字母“K”【3】就会露出恍然大悟、参杂着好奇与崇敬的神情。

Farbauti恨Laufey，连带着恨起自己的父母、兄弟与肚子里的孩子，但她从不表露，也不抗争，她是一株美的艳丽的塑料花，只管待在需要她出现的地方，别的一概同她无关。她甚至懒得关心她的丈夫有一天会不会横死街头，有时睡在Laufey身边她都克制不住恶毒的希望那个男人能早点去死。

但她同Frigga很要好，Hopkins家的所有人里她唯一愿同Frigga说话，“我真希望能像你一样……”她说，“希望我的孩子也能像你的孩子一样。你是，你是多么好的人啊……”

两个女人之间存在着只有她们才懂的默契，不谈论当下发生的任何事，只谈时尚、文学、孩子。于是当Farbauti说起自己时，Frigga切切实实的被吓到了。

“我会死的。”Farbauti说。

“你、你可以离婚呀！”Frigga叫起来，“你没有必要……我愿意为你提供庇护。”

Farbauti晃了晃她美丽高贵的头颅，这是她最后一次同Frigga对话。

那年平安夜前夜，Odin带回了一个瘦小的婴儿，他因为饥饿和寒冷不住哭泣，“他哭了一路。”Odin把孩子交给她时说，“Laufey和Farbauti死了。”

“Farbauti怎么死的？”

“难产，我猜。”Odin说，“我见到她时她已经不行了，身下全是血。 ‘求你把Loki交给Frigga’，她说。Laufey不该带着她在雪夜赶路。”

“他不知道你的仁慈。”Frigga说，佣人带婴儿去沐浴了，那个孩子身上还沾着他母亲的血，“Loki，”她低声念了遍，“可怜的孩子。”

她热了牛奶倒在Thor用过的奶瓶里喂Loki，“你要做个听话的乖孩子，”她抱着Loki一边摇晃一边轻语，“以后我就是你的妈妈了，Thor是你的哥哥，你要做个听话的乖孩子。”

第二天便是平安夜了，Thor趴在摇篮边盯着Loki不愿走开，“他是我弟弟吗？他好小。”他用指头轻轻戳婴儿的脸蛋，Loki睡得非常熟，只冲他吐了个口水泡。“是不是圣诞老人听到我的心愿了，”他扭头问Frigga，“我许愿希望新年有个弟弟。”

“圣诞老人一定是听到了。”Frigga摸摸他的脑袋说，“Thor，你要好好照顾你弟弟，像爱你自己一样爱他，不要让他受委屈，不要让他被欺负，你要教他做一个正直善良的人。你要对妈妈发誓，你绝不会伤害他，你会保护他。”

“我会的。”Thor说，“有我在不会有人欺负他的，谁敢欺负他我就把谁揍趴下！”

  
次子的死亡极大挫伤了老Hopkins的自尊，他在短短的几星期内就变得苍老，他从Asgard退位，孤身一人去了华盛顿，住在郊外，不同任何人讲话。一天夜里，他心脏病发死去，姿势扭曲的躺倒在地板上，对着臆想中Odin的幻影喃喃：“Et tu，Brute？【4】”

Odin掌权的时代到来了。

Frigga希望自己把孩子教的够好，“傲慢招致毁灭，”她说，“你们时刻要保持谦卑，如果做不到，也至少该学会沉默。年轻人总会犯错，总会低估沉默的力量。”

她洞察真理，看破私心，知晓阴谋，她从不多说一句话、多做一件事，人们恐惧未知，当人们不知道你手中握着什么牌时，你会更容易获胜。她期望她的孩子们能明白这个道理。

渐渐Thor和Loki长大，孪生子Balder和Hodur出生，她开始担忧他们父辈的悲剧会不会在他们身上重演。“不要再给他们无望的许诺，”Frigga恳求Odin，“我们会公平地对待他们每一个人，均等的将财产与权力分割给他们，不要再制造无谓的争斗与杀戮了。他们值得过平静的生活，这难道不是你奋斗多年的期望吗？”

Odin似乎错误地理解了Frigga的意思，“你们都会是Hopkins家的领导者，”他对尚且年幼的Thor、Loki说，“你们拥有平等的继承权。”

叫人感到错愕的是，Hodur被排除了继承权后，众人以为的Thor同Loki的战火不曾燃起，Balder对Loki宣战了。

她竟恨起她的亲生儿子来，究竟为什么他们要争闹不休，难道她付出的还不够多吗？Thor是她教养出的最为迷人守礼的绅士，Loki流着Farbauti高贵倨傲的血液，怎么Balder活像个自私自利的无赖，装出知书达理的样子欺骗她和旁人。这只能是Hopkins家的错了。

她也许并不是人们称道的那般公正，她也抱有着私心，指望不做什么纷争就会自己停止，她蒙住了自己的双眼、捂住了耳朵，专心做个温和的母亲，假装什么都不曾发生。

 

_【1】Fulla是北欧神话中Frigga的侍女，有说是Frigga的姐妹，掌管Frigga的首饰箱，伺候Frigga梳妆，并常常向Frigga献议如何去帮助那些祷求神佑的人类。Fulla很美丽，她的金黄色的头发既多且长，是五谷熟穗的象征，所以又被视为大地的丰饶女神。本文中沿用部分人物形象设定，但与神话故事中的人物完全没有相似之处。_

_【2】北欧神话中巨人Farbauti（象征闪电）和女巨人Laufey（象征树）生下了Loki，在Marvel电影中Laufey成了Loki的父亲，本文沿用电影设定，因此Farbauti在本文中是Loki的生母。_

_【3】著名的Kennedy家族，爱尔兰威克斯福德逃荒到美国的后裔。家族成员老约瑟夫·P·肯尼迪（Joseph P. Kennedy, Sr.）于1888年生于波士顿，一战结束后投资股票成为百万富翁，后成为驻英公使。长子英年早逝，次子约翰·肯尼迪是美国第35任总统，三子罗伯特·肯尼迪曾任美国司法部长，四子爱德华·肯尼迪曾担任联邦参议员长达47年之久。本文借用姓氏与设定，和现实中的Kennedy家族没有任何关系。_

_【4】“Et tu，Brute？”（通常翻译为“你也有份，布鲁图？”）最早出现在1582年Richard Eedes的拉丁文戏剧《Caesar Interfectus》中，之后莎士比亚在1595年的戏剧《Henry VI, Part 3》与1599年的戏剧《Julius Caesar》中使用了此句，使它更广为人知。据传这是罗马共和国晚期执政官凯撒遇刺临死前说的最后一句话，在西方文学中广泛应用于描述背叛者，Brute至今在西方语境中都代表着背叛者、出卖朋友的人。_

_布鲁图在初次进入了参议院以后，便加入了保守派反对当时由恺撒、庞培、克拉苏三人执政的元老院，随后在公元前49年庞培与凯撒的罗马内战中投靠了庞培，庞培在希腊境内的法塞拉斯大战中惨败后，布鲁图又投奔了凯撒阵营。公元前44年，在布鲁图的策划下一群参议员将凯撒刺杀于庞贝城剧院的台阶上，当时的新首领马克·安东尼给布鲁图按上叛国罪名，布鲁图逃亡东方，公元前42年布鲁图兵败自尽。_

 

 

————TBC————


	7. Chapter 7

06

 

费城离纽约近的过分，道路积雪也没能让车子开到天荒地老。Thor望着车窗外熟悉的街景，抑制不住叹了口气。

“你还好吗？”Jane Foster问，她是个娇小玲珑的姑娘，戴着土气的黑框眼镜、留着一头未经打理的毛糙棕发，四四方方的下颌骨使她看上去过去刚毅，圆润小巧的下巴又显得过于女人味，好在她灵动的双眼同卷翘的睫毛中和了不协调感，她不是传统意义上的美人，但当人们透过她不修边幅的装扮认真打量这个人时，还是会赞叹一句她很漂亮。

“雪下得很大。”Thor说。即便他很喜欢Jane，愿意在交往初期就带她回家看看，可他仍有很多事不知如何开口告诉她。Jane再怎样聪慧，仍旧是一个普通家庭出生的普通人，她没法理解他们家族传承上百年的傲慢同偏见。

Jane看向窗外，“是很大，”她误会了Thor的叹息，“我们会安全到你家的。”

“我不怀疑这点。”Thor勉力转头对她笑了笑。

“啊，你是在担心我会和你家人起冲突吗？”Jane问，“不用担心，我不会因为你弟弟可能的无礼生气的。”

“Loki被我们宠坏了，”Thor说，“你把他的话放在心上才是蠢呢，他就是个没长大的小孩子。”

Jane听到笑了起来，“你真的很爱你弟弟，”她亲热地挽上Thor的胳膊，“可惜我家只有我一个，如果有很多兄弟姐妹，热热闹闹的就好了。”

“那是你不知道他们吵起来简直能掀翻屋顶。”Thor对她做了一个怪模怪样的鬼脸，“小时候Loki和Balder抢玩具可没少打起来过。”

汽车在宅子正门停下了，司机为他们拉开车门，Jane抬眼看这栋房子，“建房子的人一定非常古板。”她下了结论。

Thor正帮司机从后备箱里拿行李，“是啊，”他随口应和，“我们家人都很古板。”

守在门口的佣人一见他们踏上台阶便打开大门，从门里涌出参杂着食物香气的暖气，“谢谢你Tom，”Thor拍了拍佣人的肩膀，“等了很久吧。”

“并没有，先生。”Tom咧嘴笑起来，“您不在家的日子宅子里可太安静了。”

“快进来，”Frigga快步从屋内走过来，脸上挂着藏也藏不住的欢欣笑容，“别傻站在门口，外面不冷吗。”她走到Jane面前伸出手握住了姑娘的手，“你看你把人家冻坏了，”她对Thor说，又仔仔细细看了Jane，“你一定是Jane Foster，你比Thor描述的还要可爱。”

“您、您好，”Jane局促起来，“是的……”她咬住下嘴唇求助地看向Thor，“嗯……”

“叫我Frigga就好。”Frigga说，拉着Jane的手往屋里走，“别担心，我们不会吃掉你的。”

Jane低头笑起来，“真抱歉，我不是很擅长社交，”她说，“我总是说错话。”

“请别在意，”Frigga引她坐在会客室的沙发上，“用不着拘束，把这儿当作自己家就好。你要喝些什么？茶，咖啡，果汁，牛奶？”

“给她倒杯热可可，”Thor说，“多加些棉花糖，我也一样。”他上前拥抱自己的母亲，“妈妈，最近过得好吗？”

“再好不过了。”Frigga拍了拍Thor壮硕的后背，“你呢？现在感觉在新学校习惯了吗？”

Thor坐在Jane旁边的沙发上，伸长了双腿，“仍然没有，”他笑着说，“Wharton的人严肃过了头，我简直就是误闯瓷器店的公牛。怎么Loki和Fandral还没回来吗？”

  
Loki和Fandral堵在了路上，“前面出车祸了。”司机下车查看后回来说，“大概要等上不少时间。”

“雪越下越大了。”Fandral说，“不知道晚饭前我们能不能到家。”

“希望Tony没被滞留在机场。”Loki说，恹恹地靠在座椅上，他陆陆续续打了几个盹，现在还在犯困。

Fandral不赞同地皱起鼻子：“早告诉你离Stark远点，你反倒和他越走越近。”

“我都不知道你们在讨厌Tony什么。”Loki说，声音里带着黏糊的鼻音，听上去下一秒就要睡着了，“他除了自大过头，没什么不好。”

“哼……”Fandral不屑地冷哼，“他是死亡商人、战争贩子和疯子的儿子，手上可全是新钱，沾满血的。”Fandral说，“他不会教你任何富有益处的东西，只会将你拖下名为 ‘Stark’的泥沼。”

Loki点点头，懒得再辩解。他知道Stark家的名声同财富是成反比的，财富积累越多，名声越糟糕，政府的官方发言称Howard Stark是“美国最富有良心的企业家、慈善家、科学家、发明家，一个真正的爱国者”，民间却在唾骂他是喝人血的恶魔、是拿生命与撒旦交易的屠夫。二战之后世界就和他们过往认知的不一样了，过去钱是买不到社会阶层的，灯笼裤家族们【1】看不起新钱，没人愿意同握着新钱的人社交，毕竟这些人约等于强盗、骗子、投机商和吹牛的人。但是突然之间，世道变了，Stark家族上位了，灯笼裤家族们还没搞懂怎么一回事，武器、白宫、军队、FBI、大学、科研所……全是Stark家的了。上流社会的人不得不打开家门与Stark们社交，背地里又免不了处处讥讽，Howard娶的英国落魄贵族女儿也没为他在上流社交圈子里赢得多少尊重。Tony身为Howard的儿子与Stark家的继承人一直处在风口浪尖上，何况他本身也是个相当能惹事的主。即便——好吧，Loki常常避免自己这样想，即便他非常喜爱Tony，那个混乱、矛盾、坚强又脆弱的疯子与天才，Loki仍不否认，Tony制造的麻烦比干的有用的事多得多。

Loki的左眼皮抽搐的叫他心烦，他知道狠狠揉眼睛没用，却在短时间内揉了好几次。他憎恨一切计划外的东西，外人对他的误解实在太多，他不是喜欢意外事件和心血来潮的人，他喜欢规划，只要有可能所有行动都会跟着规划走。眼皮抽搐、堵车、Tony Stark本人，都是计划外的东西。

又爱又恨。他想，为什么Tony就不能爱惜羽毛一点呢，不过他转念想到Stark家是地地道道的新兴贵族，没什么文化底蕴立刻变得可以原谅了。

“你有关于科威特或白宫那边的消息吗？”Loki问。

“大概会打起来了，”Fandral说，“看形势是的，Wolfowitz【2】已经筹备了五百亿美元的战争资金，Bush【3】显然希望能让那些阿拉伯人滚进地狱里去。”

“我有时觉得民众太愚蠢。”Loki说，“欺软怕硬，目光短浅，一面响应号召争相入伍、说要捍卫国家荣誉，一面又唾弃那些制造武器、提供装备、尽最大可能保护士兵的人。Stark做错了什么？他只是生产了武器。一把枪杀了人，是枪的错，还是持枪人的错？”

“那天我在台下，听Howard的演讲，当世再也找不出这样的奇才，你听见学生们唾骂他了吗？没有，他们崇拜他，像摇滚青年崇拜The Beatles，背包客崇拜Jack Kerouac，瘾君子崇拜毒品……他们渴望能拥有他的思想、智慧、财富，渴望未来有一天自己也会是站在舞台上灯光下的传奇。唾骂他的永远只有那些失去了家人的人，只有那些不堪赋税、厌倦战争的人，但他们从不去质问政府、质问国家为什么要一次次介入战争、发动战争，他们借着自己死去的孩子、丢失的肢体辱骂Stark，而这就是他们能做的全部了。”

Loki转头看向Fandral，“难道你从未想过有一天能像Howard Stark一样，徒手开创一整个帝国吗？连总统都要畏惧尊敬你，你可以把Odin、Odinson们全丢在脑后，不用再依附任何人、任何势力，不用再耐着性子伏低做小容忍我、容忍Thor……”他笑了一下，“你当然想过。”

“我不是你，Loki. ”Fandral说，“不是每个人都这样野心勃勃，都有这样的毅力和决心，都能承担和Howard一样的骂名还无动于衷。你得到就必然会失去，我宁可这辈子都碌碌无为，活得平庸，也不要有一天为了金钱、权势妻离子散、家破人亡。”

“人们当然会因为政府的决策责怪政府，任何决策都会引起反对的声音。我不否认Stark的才智，但他明明可以用他的才智做得更好，他应当保护和平，而不是发动战争。”

“容我提醒你，”Loki说，“发动战争的是美国政府，不是Stark，他只是一个军火商。”

“这个军火商除了武器还制造了成千上万的寡妇与孤儿！”Fandral辩驳，“从一战开始他们家就该死的杀了可能数以百万计的人了。”

“那你不如去关停所有的兵工厂算了，”Loki说，“把所有的枪支弹药、导弹火箭、飞机坦克航空母舰统统熔掉，我还以为你对科技至少抱有一点儿敬畏之心呢。”

“我不是这个意思。”

“你的意思是大家需要一个政府之外的可供攻击的靶子。”Loki嘲讽道，“毕竟你骂总统会被丢进监狱，骂Stark就没这个风险了。”

“我是个和平主义者，我提倡人道主义精神。”Fandral说，“这是我个人的态度，和外界的声音无关。不是Stark也会是别人，是别人我同样反对。”

“我知道你预备做什么，作为你的朋友，我奉劝你别那样做。你承担不起后果。”Fandral看着他，“你以为你在为荣耀而战，实际上不过是向着魔鬼堕落。Hopkins家不是你建立名望、功勋的踏板。”

Loki扭过头去盯向窗外的风景：“你只是以为你知道我要做什么。我记住你今天说的话了Fandral.，希望你也能记住。”

他把“Dallas家怎么会出你这样的废物”咽下去，没必要和Fandral起冲突，这样羞辱他太过分了一点，尽管他发自内心地认为Fandral理想主义过头了。

当汽车驶进熟悉的街道时，Loki才放纵自己露出了一点点发自真心的笑容，这栋外观上陈旧老套内里也没见得舒适多少、活像临时政府办公楼的建筑在阔别许久后再见都变得亲切迷人起来，即便Thor带了个臭虫回来，Loki也觉得臭虫没那么太讨厌了。

屋内充足的暖气让Loki长长舒了口气，Frigga站在玄关，刚一见到他便伸长手臂将他揽进怀里，“哦，Loki，”她轻声喊道，瞧上去快乐极了，“我亲爱的孩子，路上好不好？有没有冻到？Thor和他的朋友来了，就在客厅里呢，快把外套脱下来坐着暖和暖和，给你热点牛奶好不好？Fandral也来，坐到壁炉边暖和暖和。”

“谢谢您啦，”Fandral靠上前去行了贴面礼，“今年雪下得可真大。”

Loki靠在Frigga怀里亲吻她的面颊，“一切都好，妈妈，”他说，“我可冻坏啦，今天太冷了。”

他环住Frigga的胳臂往会客室走，Thor一见到他便站起来张开了双臂：“Loki，my brother.”

他们拥抱，行贴面礼，Loki闻到Thor身上熟悉的香水味终于放松下来，“见到你真好，Thor，”他闷闷地说，“你都不来MIT看我一眼，不知道的还以为你跑到美国另一头去了呢。”

“这学期太忙了。”Thor说，松开Loki拥抱了Fandral，“你们来得可真巧，我才和Jane说起你们——我来介绍下，这是Jane Foster，Jane，这是我弟弟Loki，和我的朋友Fandral.”

Fandral冲她点了点头：“欢迎来到纽约，希望你在Hopkins家的圣诞节过得愉快，我敢说，整个纽约城再找不到比Thor家更会办聚会的了，你可一定要尝尝平安夜晚宴上的烤乳猪，美味到你会想连着舌头一起吞下去。”

Jane大笑：“谢谢你，不过这比喻有点吓人。”

“见到您真荣幸。”Loki等他们寒暄完弯下腰吻了吻Jane的手背，“您实在是位迷人的女士。”

Jane无助地飞速看了眼Thor，过于隆重的礼节可不在她的准备范围之内。“你、您好，”她局促地说，“我也很高兴见到您。”

“哈，”Fandral拍了拍Loki的背，“这可是我们最守礼节的小Loki，传统又古典的英式绅士，把他扔去Shakespeare的年代都不会显得违和。”

“快坐下来，”Thor上前为她解围，“一群人傻站着做什么，来坐下暖和暖和，喝点什么？Fandral晚饭留在这儿吃吧！”

“不了，”Fandral拒绝，“我得回家去，”他坐在壁炉边伸出手烤火，“我父亲还在等我呢。”

“我去给你父亲打电话。”Frigga说，“晚上睡这儿也没事，外面这么大雪，等雪停了再走。我和Odin很想你，你和Thor一定也有很多话要说。”

“谢谢，太麻烦您了。”Fandral说，“路上雪都快积到小腿了，您愿意收留我再好不过啦，这个天出门真是要人命。”佣人端上来滚热的咖啡与茶点，他伸手捧了个杯子，发出满足的叹息，“您现在赶我走我也不会走了。”

Frigga笑着站起身，“你呀，油嘴滑舌的。”她爱怜地戳了戳Fandral的脑袋，“少吃点点心，不然晚饭该吃不下了——Loki你也是。”

正从盘子里拿第三个纸杯蛋糕的Loki迅速抽回手，“最后一个！”他撅着嘴冲Frigga做鬼脸，“我很饿嘛。”

Frigga摇头去隔壁打电话，年轻人们聊起现在的局势，谈论猜测国会会走到哪一步，“我上楼休息会儿，”Loki坐着听了会儿说，他现在还有些犯困，“你们慢慢聊。”

“你不舒服吗？”Thor担忧起来，“要不要叫医生来看看？”

“不用担心，”Loki安抚地拍拍Thor的手背，“我只是这段时间没睡好，太困了。”

Thor放下心来，“那快去睡吧，”他说，“晚餐时候我去叫你。”

“他就是你常提起的弟弟吗？”等Loki的背影消失在楼梯转角Jane好奇地问，“不过你们长得不太像啊。”

“Loki长得像妈妈。”Thor说，“别谈政治了，说说挪威吧，”他提议，“你们那儿过圣诞节有什么风俗习惯吗？”

“我们会在平安夜把鞋子按大小排起来，”Jane说，“这样新的一年就能平平安安。有时候我们也会去看极光，不过这些年游客多起来了，本地人反而更乐意待在家里。”

晚餐前Odin才回来，他拍了拍Thor和Fandral的肩膀，冷淡地同Jane握了手，“Loki呢？”他问。

“在楼上睡觉。”Thor说，“我去叫他下楼吃饭。”

Loki睡觉时总喜欢把头埋进被子里，从小到大Thor不知道为此说过他多少次，却总也改不掉，“外面很冷啊。”Loki回答，理直气壮的。Thor看着他露在被子外的一小截皮肤，伸出手指轻轻碰了碰：“Loki，起床了，父亲回来了。”

Loki咕哝着往被子里钻得更深：“不要，我想睡觉。”

“快起来。”Thor把手伸进被子里摸他的脊背，“再不起来我掀被子了。”

“哎呀你真讨厌。”Loki探出头来，捂住眼睛说，“我困死了。”

Loki的皮肤雪白，脸上残留着红晕，Thor知道没多久这红晕便会随着Loki的清醒渐渐褪去，他伸手覆盖住Loki的半边脸，“快起来，吃完饭再睡，”他的声音里有自己都没察觉的沙哑，“不然你晚上该睡不着了。”

Thor的掌心滚烫，Loki喟叹着在他掌心摩挲了几下：“妈妈和Jane Foster聊得很开心吧。”

“还好吧。”Thor说，“Jane不善言辞，她是个很好的姑娘，就是泡在书本里太久了。”

“你觉得Jane怎么样？”Thor问，Loki放下手看他，Thor少有的害羞起来。

“为什么她圣诞节不回家？”Loki问。

“她家在挪威，离这里非常远，圣诞假期又很短……”

“那她以前的圣诞假期也这样？随便住到别的男人家去？”

“她和她的室友一起过。Loki，你不高兴了吗？”

“……”Loki闷闷不乐，“你说圣诞节带我去滑雪的。”

Thor笑起来，揉了揉Loki的头发：“你真是小孩子心性，她来了我们也可以去滑雪啊，对她友好一点。”

“她会成为你未来的妻子吗？”

“我希望她会。”

Loki笑起来，转过身搂住Thor的腰，“那么她会的。”他把头埋在Thor柔软的羊绒开衫里安静地说，眼里满满杀气，“没人能拒绝你。你这么英俊、高大、体贴、睿智……”

Thor一手环着他的背一手稳稳地放在他后脖颈上，闻言笑起来：“真的吗？我觉得自己站在她面前蠢得像头棕熊。”

“我以前怎么不知道你这么看低自己，”Loki抬起头，狡黠地眨眼，“自信一点啊Thor，你深陷爱河了。”

“我很喜欢她，”Thor说，“但还没到深陷的地步。”

“你以前从没带人回过家。”Loki说，“不算Sif.”

“本来也不该算她。”Thor松开他，“我和Sif只是朋友，这话以后别乱说了，让Jane听到我要怎么解释。”

Loki从床上坐起来，端起摆在床头柜上的杯子喝水，水变得冰冷，他在嘴里含了会儿才咽下去，“好啦，”他敷衍地说，“我以后不讲了。”

晚餐时Hodur也出现在了餐桌旁，以往只有感恩节、圣诞节他才会走出房间和大家一起吃饭，Loki眯起了眼。

Odin坐在首位，Frigga和Thor分别坐在他左右手边，Jane Foster被安排在了Frigga旁边，Balder坐在Jane身边，Loki走到Thor旁边坐下，Hodur已经在Loki左手边坐下了，Fandral的位置在餐桌尾部，正对着主位。

“非常感谢你们的热情招待。”Jane有些局促不安地说，在Odin开口前。Loki在心底发出一声嘲笑，不论之前Jane在Odin心中留下怎样的印象此刻大概只剩下“不懂规矩”了，这个粗野丫头。

Frigga安抚地对她微笑，Odin皱着眉持勺敲了敲酒杯，朗声说：“让我们祈祷吧。”

Loki在祷告间隙偷偷睁开眼看了眼对面的Jane，可怜的姑娘一脸茫然地左顾右盼。祷告结束后Odin举杯，“欢迎我们远道而来的客人，”他的语气客套且疏离，“希望你在敝舍度过一个愉快的假期。”

“谢、谢谢……你……”Jane轻声说。

当Frigga主导了餐桌谈话后，气氛陡然轻松起来，Loki谈到自己的导师带领实验室孜孜不倦做的实验，一心测量证明卡西米尔力【4】，接着他们谈到了外星人、Star Wars和Star Trek，“我喜欢Star Trek，”Loki咽下口中的柠檬鸡块说，“Live long and prosper【5】，不断前往前人未至之地，寻找新的世界和文明，不觉得充满了希望与人文关怀吗？何况James T. Kirk【6】那么帅！”

“你还很怀古。”Fandral打趣，“The Next Generation【7】第四季都播出到三分之一了，你还在看The Original Series.”

“我在忙着学习，”Loki呛到，“连喘气的功夫都没有哪有空看电视，你以为所有人都和你似的。”

Jane从Vulcan【8】谈到了她小时候非常痴迷于寻找外星人，并和她的养父共同制作出来一种可以监测到不同放射波的仪器，“当然只是最容易监测的那几种，”她说，“有段时间我每晚放一个微型热气球，上面绑着写了十几种语言的纸条，希望能被外星人发现。后来我差点烧了自家的养鸡棚，这一愚蠢行为才得以停止。”

Loki认为Jane是个面貌相当平庸的姑娘，但当她彻底放松下来不再像只受惊的兔子一样紧张兮兮的时候，身上便充满了一种让人愉悦的特质，就连Loki都无法否认，他因为她的言语、笑声感到快乐。

Loki侧头看向Thor，他正睁大眼睛一瞬不瞬地望向她，深切的爱意为他英俊的面庞添上更加迷人的光彩，为什么他不这样看向自己呢，Loki痛苦地想到，当然了，Thor永远也不会用看向情人的目光看向自己，那些含着爱意同欲望的拥抱呀、亲吻呀、孩子气的笑容呀永远永远也不会属于自己。

Loki失去了谈天的兴致与吃饭的胃口，嫉妒使他心脏都开始发痛了，可是Thor那样欢乐，好吧，他想，至少今晚，他可以原谅她。

 

  
_【1】指代老牌贵族们。_

_【2】Wolfowitz指Paul Wolfowitz，1943年出生于美国纽约，1973年进入美国军备控制和裁军署工作，先后任署长特别助理、助理署长帮办和限制战略武器谈判的特别助理等要职；1977年进入国防部任部长帮办。20世纪80年代末期，出任美国驻印度尼西亚大使，卸任后，从1989年到1993年出任国防部副部长，海湾战争期间他为战争筹集了500亿美元资金，并强烈反对让萨达姆继续掌权，当时的美国总统老布什拒绝了他的建议。他被认为是布什政府中“鹰派”的核心人物，是美国军事政策的决策人物之一。Wolfowitz在“9·11”事件及随后的阿富汗战争、伊拉克战争相应政策的制定中均扮演了重要角色，并成为美国历史上最具影响力的国防部副部长。Wolfowitz的思想和政策观点深刻影响了布什总统，他策划推出的先发制人、单边主义的布什主义，极大地改变了全球政治生态。_

_【3】指George Herbert Walker Bush，美国第51届第41任总统。由于美国历史上存在过两位布什总统，因此常被称为老布什，以便与其同样担任过美国总统的长子乔治·沃克·布什作区别。老布什最为人知的政绩是1991年海湾战争，他在任内出兵伊拉克并对其实施经济制裁。1991年1月，他在发表的国情咨文中提出了建立“世界新秩序”的主张，促使苏联、东欧发生演变，脱离社会主义制度，德国统一，冷战结束。_

_【4】卡西米尔力是指卡西米尔效应中产生的吸引压力。卡西米尔效应(Casimir effect)是在真空中两片平行的平坦金属板之间的吸引压力，此压力是由平板之间空间中的虚粒子(virtual particle)的数目比正常数目少造成的。这一理论的特别之处是，“卡西米尔力”通常情况下只会导致物体间的“相互吸引”，而并非“相互排斥”。它是荷兰物理学家亨德里克·卡西米尔（Hendrik Casimir）于1948年提出的理论，此效应于1996年被物理学家首次进行测定，本文将此实验时间提前了6年。_

_【5】Live long and prosper：出自《Star Trek》，中文一般译为“生生不息，繁荣昌盛”。_

_【6】James T. Kirk是美国德西路工作室于1966年制作的科幻电视连续剧《星际迷航：原初系列》（Star Trek: The Original Series）中的角色，是星舰舰长，由William Shatner扮演。_

_【7】指Star Trek: The Next Generation《星际迷航：下一代》，由美国派拉蒙影业公司于1987年出品的科幻电视剧，由Patrick Stewart（没错正是电影版X-Men中老教授的扮演者！！！）、Johnathan Frakes、Brent Spiner等主演。该片是1966年电视剧《星际迷航：原初系列》的续集，于1987年9月-1994年5月在Syndicated电视频道首映，共制播7季。本剧对《Star Trek》系列的剧内世界观进行的大幅的改善和重新设定，为接下来的两部电视剧（《星际迷航：深空九号》《星际迷航：航海家号》）乃至整个后续系列铺就了发展道路，是6部电视剧中最为成功、获评价最高的一部。第4季于1990年9月24日开播，共26集，1990年12月31日播出了第10集。_

_【8】Vulcan一般译为瓦肯人，是《星际迷航》中的一种外星人。他们是发源于瓦肯星的智慧外星人类族群，以信仰严谨的逻辑和推理、去除情感的干扰闻名。瓦肯人是第一个与地球人类正式接触的外星智慧文明，并在此之后成为星际联邦的创始成员之一。_

 

————TBC————


	8. Chapter 8

07

 

Odin的书房里挂着一幅画，Raffaello Santi的La Madonna de Bogota【1】，色调灰暗，画中人物的脸几乎都藏于阴影里，Madonna抱着两个孩子，一位男子在她身后，似乎在凝望着虚空。曾经在Frigga产下双生子时它被当作了吉利的征兆，当Hodur被医生判定此生永远是个瞎子后，这幅画从Frigga的睡房中移出，她悲伤地不愿再见到它，Odin只好将其摆在了自己书房里。

Loki站在Odin的书桌前，等着Odin说话。

“你知道这幅画的来历吗？”Odin突兀地问。

“并不清楚，父亲。”

Odin没再就画的问题谈论下去，他问起了Jane Foster，必然的，Loki苦涩地想，Thor永远是Odin最关注的孩子。“我觉得……”Loki字斟句酌的缓慢说，“哥哥的婚事不是我该过问的，单说Miss Foster，她应该是不错的吧，毕竟她是哥哥喜欢的人。要说作为结婚对象，是同别的世家小姐有差距，当然一切听从父亲您的意见。”

“她配不上Thor.”Odin说，语气直白的像在说“明天局部有暴雪”。

Loki保持沉默。

“你去查查她。”Odin喝了口茶。

“您觉得她的出现很可疑？”

Odin没有回答，也用不着回答，这甚至都算不上一个问题。“我以为在她出现在哥哥身边时您就已经让Dallas家查清楚她了。”Loki说。

“你再去查一遍。”Odin加重了语气，“你在去学校之前我怎么同你说的，你哥哥又是怎么交代你的，”他锐利地扫了Loki一眼，“你不顾家族名声，只想着和Stark鬼混，现在连我的话你都不听了。”

“听说我们要对伊拉克开战了？”

“早晚的事。”Odin说，“伊拉克不会放弃科威特的。”他微微眯起了眼，“你接近Stark是因为这个？”

“Vanaheim毕竟和Stark Industries有业务往来。”Loki说，“既然要打仗，武器和医疗器械都必不可少。听说他们打算在伊拉克实地测试Stark Industries研发的新战机和坦克。”

Odin点头：“这些不是你该关心的，Vanaheim是Frigga的。”

Loki嘲讽地扯起了嘴角，但他的声音仍旧是恭敬的：“也许这件事由母亲告诉您会比较好，但母亲已经签署文书将Vanaheim的股份转给我了。我以为您早就知道。”

“我不知道。”Odin近乎叹息，“既然Frigga执意要……”他停住，望向Loki身后墙上挂着的画，“画里的两个孩子是Jesus和John the Baptist【2】，Frigga诞下Balder与Hodur后，你的姨妈Fulla回到英国将这幅画带来给了她，我希望，你们——你、Thor、Balder和Hodur都能友爱相处，权力腐蚀人心，欲望迷惑双目。我并非对一切毫不知情，也可以告诉你，我不信任Dallas家任何人。”

“在必要的时候，他们很有用，”Odin承认，“但绝大多数时候他们都是威胁，让旁人掌握你太多的秘密，是非常愚蠢的事。”

“您怀疑Foster是Dallas家族派去的。”

“Dallas家没有适龄的女孩，”Odin说，“他们不会眼看着Sif嫁给Thor、Alexander家继续坐大的。我知道Thor喜欢什么样的姑娘，他们也知道。”

“哥哥明年才二十三呢。”Loki说，“感情可以慢慢培养，人选也可以慢慢挑。”

“你不喜欢Jane Foster，也不喜欢Sif，”Odin说，“你喜欢谁？你认为谁可以做Hopkins家未来的女主人？”

“我没有任何人选，父亲。”

“我一直在看着你。”Odin的目光从画上移到Loki脸上，“从我抱起你的那一刻起，Thor有的你都有，他没有的你也有，Thor和Frigga爱你，但这不是你放纵的理由。我自问对你们几个尚算公正，是你的永远都是你的，不是你的你想也不该想。”

“我从未奢想过任何不属于我的东西，您不该怀疑我对您和Hopkins家的忠诚。”Loki垂下眼，“我爱着母亲和哥哥，以一个最谦卑的儿子和兄弟的身份。”

“我一直在看着你，”Odin重复，“不要让我失望。”

“我不会的。”

“去休息吧，奔波一天你也累了。”Odin垂下眼，“你是个男人了，我也不会再像你小时候那样告诉你什么人可以深交、什么人仅仅是酒肉朋友、什么人必须远离了，你得对你的一切行为负责。”

“是，父亲。也请您早些休息吧。”他微微鞠躬，离开书房，关上门，深深叹气，见鬼的Raffaello和画。如果Odin不信任Dallas家，是不是意味着他可以把他们争取到自己的阵营里来？Loki顺着走廊往自己房间走，思考着，但连Odin都觉得Dallas家的存在是个威胁，他又如何能驾驭他们呢。

  
Jane Foster的简历出人意料的简单，规规矩矩，清清白白，一页纸就足以全部概括。

土生土长的挪威人，父母在她幼年时车祸去世，后由父母的好友Erik Selvig抚养长大；成绩优异，大学进入UPenn学习，现在该校攻读Master degree，无恋情史，人际关系极为简单——抚养人Erik Selvig、室友Darcy Lewis.

这倒叫人怀疑是不是另有隐情了。

Loki反复调查多遍，并未发现疑点，甚至连Dallas家可能的影子都看不见，Foster的出现也许只是巧合。交给Odin的简历里Loki编造了一些她和Erik Selvig的不雅传闻，指望坐实Odin对她与Dallas家的猜测，“当然这也并不代表什么，”他站在Odin面前谨慎选择言辞，“外界的传闻总是添油加醋的，何况那时候Selvig是不符合领养人条件的，但理应信任……”

Odin打断他：“你认为她想借Thor摆脱她曾经的生活？”

“哪个女孩不想呢。”

“也是，”Odin说，“这样她会受Dallas摆布也不奇怪。”

“Dallas家会有这个能力吗？”Loki问，“从四年多前开始布置？他们怎么知道哥哥一定会去Wharton呢？”

“全美还有比Wharton更好的商学院吗？”Odin反问，“即便Thor没打算去，他们也一定有办法让他去的，就算Thor执意不去吧，让Foster换个学校读书很难吗？何况Fandral和Thor关系要好，Fandral在Thor耳边吹吹风也不是难事。”

“动Dallas家，未必明智。”

Odin厌恶地皱起眉：“Jane Foster必须从Thor身边滚开。至于Dallas家，Fandral可没他父亲那样精明。”

Loki点头，这意味也许他没必要冒着惹恼Odin的风险和Dallas家接触，他只需要将Fandral争取过来，他可以给予保护同承诺，如果Fandral够明智。

“这件事你不用再管了，”Odin说，挥了挥手，像是在赶走一只苍蝇，“我会去同Thor说的。倒是你，圣诞宴会上我会为你介绍几位世家小姐，早点把婚事定下来没什么坏处。出去吧。”

不能操之过急，Loki想，他慢慢走下楼梯，去寻找Thor.大厅里挂满了红绿绸带、雪松枝和槲寄生，空气中飘荡着食物与松木的味道，圣诞树早已装饰完毕，树下堆满了装饰物。

“那只熊怎么还在这儿？”他眼尖地瞧见树下一只白色泰迪熊，问路过的一位佣人。

“需要把它拿开吗？”佣人小心翼翼地问。

“丢掉吧。”Loki说，“换个别的上去，我还以为它早被扔掉了呢。”那是Odin送给Balder的圣诞礼物，尽管最早是他在商店看到的，他站在那只玩具熊前太久，久到Odin都发现了。圣诞节的早上他看到装在透明包装袋里的熊，满心欢喜，以为那会是他的，结果却是Balder得到了它。他为此和Balder打了一架，玩具熊被他们丢在雪地里踩得又脏又破，Balder在Odin出现时嚎啕大哭，抽抽噎噎说Loki抢走了他的玩具，结果Balder又拿到了一套飞机模型，他被关了好几天禁闭。

现在他不会再为想要的东西祈求了，他只会动用智谋手段夺过来，等待施舍是多么愚蠢又软弱的事。

“你丢掉了那只熊。”Balder悄无声息地出现在他背后，轻声说，“我还以为你仍旧很喜欢它呢。”

“又不是小孩子了，”Loki回头瞥了他一眼，“也只有你喜欢把垃圾留在身边。”

“那可是父亲送的礼物。”Balder惋惜地说，“你怎么能这样糟践父亲的心意呢。”

“父亲送你的飞机模型呢？小马驹呢？野营帐篷呢？”Loki问，“啊……”他露出微笑，装作刚想起来的样子道，“我忘了，飞机模型被你拿去送给了那个老是欺负你的小胖子，小马驹没几天就死了，帐篷你是弄丢了吧？手表指针还能转吗？钢笔还出水吗？书都看完了吗？还保存着吗？我们家啊，只有你最珍视父亲的心意了。”

Balder嘴角难看地抽搐了下：“你对我的关注真叫我受宠若惊，你就那么想把我的每样东西都抢走吗？”

“你在瞎说什么，”Loki稳步走下楼梯，“你的那堆垃圾送都没人要。”要是他知道Frigga把Vanaheim给了自己，怕是会气炸了吧，Loki想，这个空有野心的蠢货。

“有些人对我的垃圾趋之若鹜呢，我很惊讶，你居然不是其中一个。”Balder站在楼梯上居高临下地瞧着Loki，“如果你不在背地里偷偷摸摸干些见不得人的事，我差点儿就信了。”

“诽谤可不是什么名誉的事。”Loki回敬，他现在又没办法再爬回楼梯上去好比Balder站得更高，只好拒绝抬头仰视Balder.

“你干的事也不名誉得很呢。”Balder垂下眼打量他，这令Loki深深感到被冒犯了，“你究竟给母亲灌了什么迷魂汤，她才乐得要把Vanaheim给你？”

原来在这儿等着他呢，Loki高兴起来，“母亲自然有她的理由，”他说，学着Odin的样子挥了挥手，“Balder，你还是个孩子呢，”他摆出负责任的兄长样子，“好好学习才是正经事，虽然父亲能砸上几百万好叫你去一所不至于让家里太丢脸的学校，但你不能到了学校里仍什么都不会啊。”

Balder挑高了半边眉毛，刚想说什么便被Thor打断了，“Loki，原来你在这里，我可找了你好半天。”他大步从左侧房间走过来，满脸笑容，看到Balder时他惊讶了一瞬，“你也在，Balder，怎么不去会客室坐坐？大家都在那儿呢。”

“我得回房间写作业了，”Balder说，对着Thor露出一个甜美的微笑，“谢谢Loki哥哥传授的经验，我可不能到了大学什么都不会。”

等Balder的身影一消失，Thor立刻冲Loki皱起眉，“怎么？”他说，“你们现在一见面就非得吵架吗？”

“我看他一点儿也没把你这个哥哥放在眼里，”Loki抱起手臂，“你不是说要找他谈谈吗，这就是你谈谈的结果——出现在我的面前就不停挑衅？还是你根本就忘了？”

Thor发现自己落入了Loki的圈套，他只好摸摸鼻子转移了话题，“快来，”他拉住Loki的胳膊，“Aunt Fulla给你的生日礼物到了。”

“Aunt Fulla今年也不回来吗？”Loki问，有点失望。其实他没见过Fulla几面，早在他出生前Fulla就离开了纽约去旧金山为Vanaheim的分公司建立打拼，待到Loki记事，Fulla便回了英国。他们的会面常常是在圣诞节宴会上，Fulla会把他抱在怀里捏脸，给他看送给他的许多礼物，全是些稀奇古怪的有趣玩意，比如一大盒子乐高积木，好几千块的立体拼图，从非洲带来的木雕……所有人里，除了Frigga和Thor，他最喜欢的就是Fulla.

Thor摇摇头，“大概她很忙吧。”他试着宽慰Loki，“毕竟Vanaheim整个欧洲的事务都归她管。”

“也许她只是知道没有必要再回来了。”Loki说，毕竟Frigga早已强大，不需要她再出谋划策，她的姐姐有了家庭、孩子，就她们的血缘关系来看，Fulla不会再介入更深。最终他们——他和Fulla，对于这个庞大的家族而言，是可有可无的存在罢了。

“这是什么？”Loki问，那是一根金色的权杖，他认出来了，但他不明白为什么Fulla会送这个给他。

“这是太阳王路易十四的权杖。”Frigga说，将一张贺卡递到Loki手中，“Fulla说她机缘巧合得到了它，觉得你很适合拥有它。”

“这……”Loki哭笑不得，“这份礼物真是，太惊喜了。”

“Aunt Fulla真爱你，”Thor打趣，“我可从没收到她送的这么贵重的礼物。”

Loki笑着锤了一下他的胳膊：“你忘了你成年的时候Aunt Fulla送的跑车了吗？”

“哦……”Thor想起来，“可是再昂贵的跑车也不会比这个更贵重吧？”

Frigga看上去有些心事重重，“你为何不带Jane去各处看看呢？”她对Thor说，“带她去逛逛，顺便去花房剪些花回来，你看这花都焉了。”

Thor迅速和Loki交换了一个眼神，“好的妈妈，”他伸出手对Jane说，“请吧，我带你去看看我们家的花房，妈妈和Loki将它打理的非常好。”

“我会在今晚晚餐前宣布你现在是Vanaheim最大的股东，”当会客室里只剩下Frigga和Loki时，Frigga说，“我遵守了我的承诺，希望你也能遵守你的。”

“当然，妈妈。”Loki说，伸出手指轻轻抚过权杖顶端的雕刻，“我从不让你失望。”

Frigga露出温柔的笑意，“你是，”她承认，“我没有教好Balder，但你和Thor，都是真正的绅士。”

“他只是还小，等他长大了，他会明白的。”

“我并非有意忽视他，”Frigga凝视着手里的茶杯，“Hodur……我爱他和爱Hodur是一样的，但是那时我真的无法再分散出更多的精力给他。”

她长长地叹气，Loki几乎感到心脏一阵抽痛，他坐到更靠近Frigga的位置，“妈妈，请别难过，”他握住Frigga的手，急切地表明心迹，“你担心的一切都绝不会发生，你爱这个家，我也爱它，Thor也爱它，没有人、不会有人会想破坏它的，我们每一年都会聚在一起，健康平安的，带着我们的爱人、孩子，就像过去每一年一样，我们举办聚会、宴请宾客，年年如此，不会有任何改变。”

“去把Fulla给你的礼物收起来吧。”Frigga说，“换身衣服，晚餐时穿正装。”

  
晚餐时所有人都到齐了，现在坐在桌旁的人没哪一个不晓得Frigga要宣布什么事，在大宅子里小道消息总是流传飞快。Hodur的脸色瞧着比往日更惨白，Balder低垂双目仿佛执意要在擦得雪白干净的餐盘上找出污渍，Thor正忙着同Jane讲话，Loki留神听了一耳朵，他们居然在谈论中东局势。Frigga与Odin保持沉默，他们几天前已经争论过一轮，如今木已成舟，谁都知道再争吵也没有意义了。

“你们母亲有话跟你们说。”Odin开口。

“明天就是Loki十八岁生日了，”Frigga说，“我把Vanaheim的股份给了他，作为他的成年礼。”

“恭喜哥哥了。”Balder乖顺地说，“一份大礼啊。”

Odin及时阻止了Loki说话，他敲敲杯子：“饭前祷告吧。”

他嫉恨我呐，Loki透过垂下的睫毛打量Balder，我十五岁的时候在做些什么，肯定不会像他那样开始算计自己的兄弟吧。Loki竭力回忆，想到的只能是同Thor的玩乐、在Frigga身边的宁静、偶尔被Odin训斥，以及爱慕Thor而不得的痛苦——可就连这痛苦都是甜美的，Thor的笑容，Thor的拥抱，Thor伏在他耳边的低语和热气……似乎在Balder更大一点时，他才注意到这个弟弟，永远笑着，轻言细语，对每个人都和和气气，除了他没人见过Balder愤懑、嫉恨的样子。Balder伪装太好，以至每当他们发生冲突，所有人第一反应皆是“Loki你又干了什么？”Loki撇嘴，想不通怎么会有人愿意吃Balder假模假式的那一套。

晚餐后他们陆陆续续散去，Hodur跟在Balder身后同他说些什么，但Balder皱了皱眉立刻快步走开了，Loki故意加重脚步走到Hodur身边，扶住他的肩膀：“怎么了Hodur？你需要些什么吗？”

Hodur摇头，“我该回房了，”他低声说，“没什么，什么都没有。”

“我送你回去吧，”Loki说，“拿好你的手杖，小心台阶，今天换了地毯，这儿有块没弄平整。”

他们沉默地走了一段，“我觉得母亲做了件很对的事。”快到Hodur房间门口时他说，“我讨厌Balder.”

“我以为你们兄弟感情很好，”Loki拧开房门，点亮电灯，“孪生子的神奇感应什么的。”

“他根本就不希望有我这么个弟弟存在吧。”Hodur说，听上去快哭了，“我不知道父母预备给我留些什么，我从来没想过和你们任何一个人争，我有自知之明……”

Loki打断他：“你不需要争，父母会安排妥当一切的。”

“如果有一天父母不在了呢？”Hodur问，“谁会来照顾我呢？”

“我和Thor啊，”Loki理所当然地说，“你是我们的弟弟，我们会照顾好你的。”

Hodur对他露出一个苍白无力的笑：“晚安，哥哥。我知道你只是在安慰我，但我已经很开心了。”

这天晚上距离他们的就寝时间过去几个小时了，Loki还是没睡着，他在黑暗中睁大眼睛思索Hodur的话，之前他从未想过孪生子之间会不和，毕竟他全部的注意力都放到了Thor身上，连总是给他制造麻烦的Balder在他心里都没多少存在感，更别说总是闷在房里的Hodur了。也许他能把最小的弟弟争取到他的阵营里来，Hodur只是看不见，照顾起来不会太麻烦，他可以慢慢培养Hodur对他和Thor的忠诚，他能在Vanaheim留份重要差事给Hodur，Hodur会对他感恩戴德，只要孪生子中间生出龌龊，Balder这辈子也别想翻身了。

凌晨时Thor被Loki吵醒了，他的弟弟像只猫一样溜到他床上，光着的脚在地板上踩得冰凉。

“你至少把袜子穿上。”Thor迷迷糊糊地嘟嚷，将Loki牢牢圈进怀中，把他的脚搁进温暖的小腿间。

“我做了一个梦。”Loki说。

“什么梦？”Thor咕哝。

“梦见我们骑在战马上奔驰……”Loki翻了个身，没再说下去，Thor发出规律的鼾声，我坠落在地上，血从身下向四周蔓延开来，你不曾察觉，带着旌旗同敌人的头颅奔向你的城堡和新娘。

 

_【1】拉斐尔·桑西的La Madonna de Bogota，此画描绘了圣母玛利亚和两个孩子，于1938年在哥伦比亚被发现，哥伦比亚画家、雕塑家、艺术史学家和作家Santiago Martinez Delgado对此画进行了鉴定，认为该画由拉斐尔绘制。此画目前下落不明，也有人认为藏于纽约银行，本文中让Hopkins家收藏了此画。_

_【2】实际上并没有找到La Madonna de Bogota中的人物信息，毕竟这幅画失踪很久了，如果有谁知道麻烦告诉我，先行拜谢。由于文艺复兴时期大多数关于圣母子的画作里出现的婴儿都是耶稣和施洗约翰（John the Baptist），这里姑且沿用。施洗约翰是耶稣的表兄，他为耶稣施洗，也在约旦河为众人施洗，因此得名。施洗约翰穿的是骆驼毛的衣服，吃的是蝗虫野蜜，过着最简单的生活，表现不为名位、势利之淡泊心志，他常常禁食，过着敬虔、圣洁的生活，以此印证所传的道理。（这里插入剧透，Frigga遗弃了这幅画实际上代表着她放弃以教育Thor和Loki的方式教育双生子，双生子后来也自我放弃了亲情、友爱与道德，他们选择了同耶稣、约翰完全背离的道路——放弃信仰，追逐名利，最终酿成惨剧。）约翰因公开抨击当时的犹太王希律·安提帕，被捕入狱，但希律顾忌他的威望，一直不敢杀害他。后来希律王的继女莎乐美为他跳舞，希律向神发誓可以赏赐她任何物品，莎乐美要约翰的头，希律王派人杀死约翰将头放到盘子中交给莎乐美。_

 

————TBC————


	9. Chapter 9

08

 

清晨不到七点Loki醒了，他用手背遮住眼睛好避开光亮，“怎么？”他含糊地嘀咕，“几点了？”

光立刻消失了，“还没到七点，你继续睡。”Thor说。

Loki闭着眼睛可能眯了一会儿又可能睡了很久，他再一次问：“几点了？”

“六点四十八。”Thor说，“你睡不着了？”

“你在干什么？”Loki渐渐清醒过来，“你不睡觉在干嘛？”

“接了个电话。”Thor躺回床上，“没想到把你吵醒了。”

“公司的事？”

“什么？不是。”Thor笑道，“现在大家都在放假呢，公司哪会这时候有事。”

“那是什么事？”Loki把脚伸到被子外，房间里暖气开得太足，他一醒过来便觉得热，靠墙摆放的一组胡桃木家具在昏暗的阴影中似是高低错落的怪兽，他留神到窗帘没拉严实，一道光从缝隙处落下，外面隐约有铲雪的声音。

“晚上你就知道了。”

“哈！”Loki翻身压到Thor身上，兴奋地扯他散落在枕头上的头发，“是不是给我的生日礼物？什么样的礼物？”

“耐心是一种美德。”Thor闭着眼回答，“让我再睡会儿好吗，今晚你们不知道要折腾到几点。”

“告诉我嘛，”Loki撒娇，死死捏着他鼻子，“看电影还要预告片呢。”

“你会喜欢的。”Thor瓮声瓮气地说，“现在从我身上下去，不然我就把你的礼物丢去垃圾堆了。”

Loki心满意足地放开手，在他脸上亲了一口：“我就知道你对我最好啦。”

Thor露出微笑，揽住Loki的腰，“再睡会儿吧，”他好声好气地劝说，“别现在就兴奋过头，十点的时候我叫你，今天你可以穿那套新到的西装了，现在再睡会儿，——别动来动去的。”

除开Vanaheim，Frigga送给Loki的另一件生日礼物是Huntsman【1】的定制西装，“我父亲的所有西装都是在这里定做的，”Frigga怀念地说，“每一位绅士都应当有套可以穿着毕业、结婚、下葬的西装。”

那是一套深蓝灰色的无尾三件套西装，枪驳领双排扣，Vicuna【2】毛料，檀木纽扣，制作工时极长，造价相当高昂。这何止可以穿着毕业、结婚、下葬，Loki打量镜中自己的身影，西装精湛的剪裁衬得他肩宽腰细，他简直无法更满意了。

“好了吗？我们该下去了。”Thor站在门口说。

“走吧。”Loki调整了下袖扣走到他身边，“我好看吗？”

“非常英俊。”Thor说，伸手理了一下Loki的口袋巾，“墨绿色很适合你。”Loki仰头冲他微笑，他突然狠狠抱了Loki一下，“你成年了，”他语气复杂，带着喜悦也带着眷念，“你成年了，我第一次见到你时，你还只是小小一个，睡在襁褓里，朝我吐口水，我一只手就能把你抱起来……你现在已经这么大了，已经是个男人了……”

“哥哥……”Loki拍了拍他的背，“你何时变得如此多愁善感，真不像你。”

Thor低头看Loki，他的弟弟一直雪肤乌发、唇红齿白似个陶瓷娃娃，半闭着眼睛睫毛轻轻颤动的样子美丽极了，他忍不住亲了亲他的眼睛，Loki笑起来推他，“你是个男人了……”他哑着嗓子说完，尴尬地放开Loki，“我却总当你还是个孩子。”

Loki轻轻“嗯”了一声，“我宁愿在你心里我永远是个孩子。”他们下楼梯时Loki说，大厅里人声鼎沸，充斥着笑声与酒杯碰撞声，乐队奏着小步舞曲，没有人跳舞，大家都在等着今晚的主角来领舞。他留意到Foster正和Frigga在大厅的角落说话，Odin的周围围了一圈人，Balder朝着Sif献殷勤，Volstagg同Hogun站在旁边，一个仰头大笑一个嘴角微微带着笑意，但当Hogun发现Loki正看着他时笑意凝固了，杀手的眼神变得鄙夷冰冷，Balder他们发现、顺着Hogun的目光望去，笑意也消失了。Loki反倒高兴起来，“亲亲我，哥哥。”他拉了拉Thor的衣袖小声说，“今天可是我生日呢，亲亲我。”

Thor摇了摇头，还是把手搭在Loki颈后低头在他额头上印下一个吻，“生日快乐，”Thor用在Loki惹了事后一贯狼狈无奈又满含亲切的口气说，“你知道我是爱你的，向来乐意满足你一切不过分的愿望，至少今天别再和我的朋友们斗气了好吗？”

“那一个吻可不够。”Loki狡黠地眨眼。

“怎么，这时候也要讨价还价？”

“我要你陪我跳开场舞，”Loki说，挽着Thor胳膊，“就一支。”

Thor哭笑不得：“你该去找你喜欢的姑娘跳，我可不会跳女步。”

“我会呀，”Loki晃晃Thor胳膊，“答应嘛，不然我就去烧了Sif的裙子，或者让Volstagg砸了长桌。”

“我是别无选择啰？”Thor含笑捏了捏Loki的脸，“好吧，看在你今天生日的份上。只有一支。”

他们走到Odin身边，Odin正和Wolfowitz说话，见他们来了不约而同停住，“你们好啊，小伙子们。”Wolfowitz说，“哪一位是今天的主角？”

“您好，Mr.Wolfowitz，这是舍弟Loki，今天正是在庆祝他的成年呢。”Thor说，握住Wolfowitz伸出的手摇了摇。

“您好，Mr.Wolfowitz，”Loki也同他握了手，“见到您深感荣幸。”

“你有两个好儿子，”Wolfowitz拍了拍Odin的背，“一表人才。”

“你过誉了，犬子顽劣。”Odin说，“不介意的话，让他们年轻人自己玩，我们去书房谈吧。”他转头对Thor说，“你来主持，别让Loki惹出乱子。”

“他还在生我气呐？”Loki吐舌头扮了个鬼脸，“我能惹什么乱子。”

“要开战了。”Thor说，“父亲忙得焦头烂额，还有空和你生气。”他叫住路过的侍应生，“告诉乐队，下一首奏Waltz，The Swan Lake的。”他拍拍手，人群渐渐安静下来，他有种特殊的魔力，出现在哪里人们注意力的中心就在哪里，他毫不费力便能获得众人的关注，“今晚，我们欢聚一堂，庆祝我弟弟Loki十八周岁生日，希望你们拥有愉快的一晚，enjoy.”

乐队奏响Waltz的前奏，Thor牵着Loki的手走向舞池，他扶住Loki的腰，Loki的手搭上他的胳膊，在音乐第一个高潮到来前滑出第一步。「我是绝望者，是没有回声的话语，一个一无所有，也拥有过一切的人。」【3】Loki在旋转中想到聂鲁达的诗，“你牵系着我最后的渴望，你是我荒地上最后的玫瑰。【4】”他对Thor说，“我可真不愿长大，长大意味着疏远。”

Thor的蓝眼睛在水晶吊灯下仿佛是六月艳阳下的大海，斟满了叫Loki意醉神迷的光彩，他多想叫Thor永远这样凝视着他啊，如他永远凝视着Thor那般，Thor是他的欲念、他的向往、他的深渊，他生命最值得骄傲的存在。某一瞬间他几乎原谅了所有恬不知耻望向Thor、爱恋Thor的人，他的哥哥是他的神祇，人们怎么能不爱他的神祇。

“我们怎么会疏远。”Thor说，舞池里现在挤满了人，他们不得不贴得更近，好别撞到别人身上去，Loki的眼睛像深不见底的碧绿潭水，充斥着他无法理解的情绪和痛苦，或者他理解，他只是不想去理解，乐曲最后一个音符一奏出，他放开了Loki的手，“玩得开心，我去找Jane了。”

Thor一离开，Loki也离开人群喧闹的地方找了个角落坐着，Odin和Frigga是怎样请到这么多人的，他们塞满了大厅、会客室，厨房里佣人们忙忙碌碌端出一盘盘食物、一瓶瓶美酒，又急急匆匆把一堆堆空盘子、空酒瓶端回厨房，四处都是喧笑声，叫嚷声，吵得Loki头痛。

“你该出去走动走动，”Frigga走到他身边说，“今晚来的女孩子都出身名门。”

Loki仰头望她，叹了口气，“一定要么妈妈？”他小声又委屈地说，“可是我头疼。”

Frigga的手按在他肩头，“这就是人生，”她说，“你不能只做自己想做的事，责任和义务远重要于一切享乐。”

“你会让Jane Foster嫁给哥哥吗？”Loki问。

“我会。”Frigga回答，“如果他们真心相爱。”

“你们想让哥哥从政。”Loki说，“也是，娶一个没有根基、门第的新娘会拉拢到很多知识分子同中产阶级。”

“我从没有要把你们的婚姻变成交易筹码的意图，”Frigga微微皱眉，“没有爱情的婚姻只会是一场悲剧。”

“那么你爱父亲吗？”

“当然。”半晌Frigga才回答。

Loki握住了Frigga的手，站起来亲吻她的面颊，“你和父亲最属意谁？”他的语调轻快起来，“也许我没哥哥那样迷人，但也是有很多女孩子对我芳心暗许的。”

“看见那个穿蓝色裙子的女孩了吗？”Frigga说，“站在壁炉旁的那个，棕色头发的，她姓Bush.【5】”

Loki不需要Frigga提供更多信息了。

“希望今晚的宴会没有让您感到无聊。”Loki走到姑娘身边说，注意到她拿着的杯子里饮料几乎没动过。

“你一定是Hopkins家的次子了。”姑娘说，“不妨说说你们家打算花多少钱买我？”

“您一定是误会了什么。”

“哪里会有误会。”姑娘不屑地冷哼，“原来你和我搭讪不是因为你父母的命令吗？没有用的，我不会和你们这些纨绔子弟结婚的。”

Loki笑出声，“您还真是坦白，”他说，“但我自认自己离纨绔子弟还有相当遥远的距离。”

“别再花言巧语了，”姑娘怀疑地上下打量着他，“你的弟弟，叫Bal……什么来着，说你在外面名声很不好听呢。”

“我还以为您这样的女孩不会轻易相信谣言呢。”Loki冷淡地说，“上帝作证，除了 ‘恶作剧之神’的名声，我可没留下别的。”

“The God of Mischief？”姑娘骤然瞪大眼睛盯住他，“请告诉我你没有恰巧把这个名声印在什么条幅上还顺带着炸了炸烟花吧？”

“你是Yale还是……”

“Yale，”姑娘说，“天啊，原来是你，居然是你！”她伸出手，“Boleyn Bush，我为我之前的冒犯道歉。”

“Loki Hopkins，”Loki握住她的手行了吻手礼，“美丽的人拥有一切冒犯的权力。”

“这么说传言是真的了，你们并非表现出的那样兄友弟恭。”

“优秀总会招来妒忌。”Loki说，“相信您也因此困扰过。”

“哼……这倒是真的。”Boleyn说，“我们找个地方坐一会好吗，我的脚很痛。”

“迷人又万恶的高跟鞋。”Loki打趣，伸出胳膊好让Boleyn挽着他，“我恰巧知道有个安静的地方。”

“我以为女孩子都很喜欢运动员，”Loki说，体贴地背过身不去看Boleyn脱下高跟鞋将脚藏在礼服长裙下，“没想到我的恶作剧居然会受欢迎。”

“我们只喜欢和运动员约会上床，”Boleyn直率地说，“毕竟靠运动加分进去的人真的没太聪明，很难和他们找到共同语言。当然他们外表非常迷人。老实说我也没想到，虽然MIT的恶作剧早成惯例了，但大家并不是每次都觉得有趣，可能是烟花受人欢迎吧，大部分女孩都喜欢看烟花。”她放松地在地毯上张开脚趾，感叹：“你家的地毯太柔软了，是羊毛的吗？”

“羊绒。”Loki说，“您要是喜欢我可以定制一块新的送给您。”

Boleyn摇摇头：“好东西就要在别人家享用，地毯太难打理了。”

“您需要点喝的和吃的吗？”Loki问，“似乎您一晚上都没有进食。”

“我在减肥，”Boleyn吐了吐舌头，很不好意思的样子，“如果有纯净水……”

“有的，”Loki点头，“我去拿，请您稍等一下。”

他带来一碟子水果和一瓶纯净水，递给Boleyn，她起先还矜持着，聊过几轮后吃完了水果，Loki又去取了点心和葡萄酒，“别对我用敬称啦，”她靠在沙发上摆了摆手，“别这么古板。”

他们面前的茶几上摆了一瓶快空的葡萄酒和几个空碟子，Boleyn瞧着彻底喝醉了，“你根本是从Shakespeare剧本里走出来的人，”她吐字含糊地说，“为什么你说话是英国腔，很迷人，可你又不是英国人——你不会真是英国人吧？你弟弟说你根本不是Odin的孩子，你比你弟弟有趣多了，我不喜欢他那样笑，我隔壁寝室的婊子就老那样笑，看着可恶心了。我不是在针对你，我只是很讨厌我父母把我当什么玩意一样丢出去指望卖个好价钱。”

“我理解。”Loki说，“你喝醉了，需要我让司机送你回家吗？”

“我要去跳舞，”Boleyn推开他，“不是和你。你没有真搞大一个姑娘肚子还让别人来承担责任吧？”她问，“不过我也不关心，反正我不会同你上床。”她咯咯笑，“比起你我更想去睡你哥，看他那身肌肉啊，西装都藏不住。”她往舞池走，乐队早从古典乐换成了爵士乐，人们三五成群扭动着，站在舞池旁的人也在用脚打着拍子。

周围全是陌生人，Loki发了会儿呆，猛然瞧见一晚上都没出现的Fandral搂着个黑头发的男孩子从吸烟室出来，他跳起来快步走过去，“好啊，”他说，“一晚上你就在我家偷偷摸摸和男人鬼混。”

“你要不要尝尝？”Fandral坏笑，“我觉得这份生日礼物挺带劲的。”

Loki还没来得及说话便被一双手往后拖去，他仓皇回头看见Thor铁青的脸，“别把乱七八糟的人往我家里带，”Loki头次听到Thor这么愤怒的声音，“现在你们两个都给我滚。”

“Thor……”Fandral刚开口Thor就打断了他。

“滚，别让我再重复。”

“怎么了？”Loki惊疑不定地看他，“你为什么这么生气？”

“他和你说什么了？”Thor低吼着质问。

“什么也没说，”Loki回答，“我刚看见他你就来了。”

Thor松了口气，“没有最好，开学我给你另找公寓，别和Fandral住一起了，”他搂住Loki的腰，“快去切蛋糕吧，都十一点多了。”

“你干嘛这么生气，”Loki问，“那个男孩子是谁？”

“不是什么正经人。”Thor说，“别问了。”

大厅的吊灯被暂时熄灭，只余下墙壁上的射灯和装饰灯亮着，硕大、精美的三层蛋糕被佣人推进大厅，蛋糕上插着十八支蜡烛，Thor带头唱起了生日歌，Loki闭上眼睛许愿，吹熄蜡烛前他从睫毛下迅速瞧了Thor一眼，接着吊灯亮起，众人发出一阵欢呼。

“我去送块蛋糕给Hodur，”Loki说，“回来我要看礼物。”

“快去吧，”Thor揉揉他的头发，“我在房间等你。”

他切了块上面既有奶油裱花又有水果和巧克力碎的蛋糕，装在盘子里，想了想拿了半瓶葡萄酒一并放在托盘上，一旦上了楼梯远离人群，他的愤怒再也无法掩饰，how dare you，Balder，how dare you，怒火顺着他的背脊一路烧到大脑，恶心和说不清道不明的惶恐卡在喉咙口，路过自己房间门口时，他激灵了一下。他打开房门进去，站在黑暗中思忖，终于下定了决心。

Hodur还没睡，他坐在书桌前发呆，楼下的欢声笑语不断飘进耳中，可这欢乐是同他无关的。

“你还没睡。”Loki敲门进来。

Hodur吃了一惊：“你没有在楼下玩吗？”

“我带了蛋糕给你，”Loki说，将托盘放在书桌上，“你为什么不下来一起呢？”

“那会很扫兴。”Hodur说，“谢谢哥哥。”

Loki把叉子递给他，握住他的手告诉他盘子和酒杯在哪儿，“还有一点葡萄酒，你可以尝尝，我觉得味道不错。”Loki倒上半杯酒，“我把圣诞礼物一起带来了。”

“现在？”Hodur疑惑地问。

“这一份不方便在大庭广众下交给你，”Loki说，“我十岁那年，收到了它，父亲送的圣诞礼物，父亲告诉我，它是权利和自由的代表，拥有它等于拥有权力、肩负责任，我想把它转送给你，我想让你知道，你是Hopkins家的一份子，你和我、和Balder享有同样的权力，肩负同样的责任。”

他握着Hodur的手指让他抚摸装在盒子里的东西，Hodur抖了一下：“很冰。”

“我会教你怎么用它。”Loki在他耳边说，“你是Hodur Hopkins，你得学着做个男人，为家族增添荣誉同功勋。”

Hodur牢牢捏住它，生平第一次他感受到身为男子的刚强，“谢谢你，哥哥。”他克制着不让自己显得过于激动，那是一把班蝰蛇【6】。

Loki去往Thor的房间，满腹怨毒，Balder竟敢如此玷污母亲的名誉，只是为了令他失去继承权，他想不出自己会不是Frigga同Odin的孩子，他和Hodur长相多么相似！你还未曾见过什么是真正的地狱之景呢，Loki想，他会让Balder付出沉重代价的。

 

_【1】Huntsman位于英国伦敦Savile Row 11号，定制价格昂贵，估计最便宜也在4500镑以上。成衣价格会相对便宜，约在2200镑到2500镑左右。_

_【2】Vicuna：专指一种生活在南美安第斯山脉的野驼羊，后引申为该种野驼羊的羊绒，全球年产量不足4吨，是世界上最奢华昂贵的毛绒面料。_

_【3】【4】出自聂鲁达《二十首情诗和一首绝望的歌》第八首，陈黎、张芬龄译本。_

_【5】本文仅借用姓氏纯虚构的人物，历史上Bush家族没有这么一个人。_

_【6】班蝰蛇手枪：是一种主要靠一个重的弹头和特殊结构强调穿透力的手枪，9X21毫米口径的子弹，弹匣容量18发，全枪长196毫米，射速40发／每分钟，在50米内能轻易穿透软体防弹衣。_

 

————TBC————


	10. Chapter 10

09

 

Stark夫妇的平安夜通常从某个慈善晚会开始。

十几年如一日的重复——将Tony Stark留在家中给佣人照顾，他们穿着正装坐进劳斯莱斯汽车后座，有时出门前Maria Stark会记得吻吻Tony的脸蛋、对他说“平安夜快乐”，更多时候她服用了过多的镇定剂浑噩着出门，挽着Howard Stark的手臂微笑。

Tony一度以为每个人的平安夜和圣诞节都是这么度过的。他和白发苍苍的老管家Jarvis坐在餐桌前，餐桌上摆着丰盛的食物，他们只从其中取一点儿，剩下的全部分给贫民区的孩子。Jarvis会领着他去教堂祷告，虽然他只是在人们唱诗时闭着眼睛计算某道数学题，但他依然很高兴可以去人多的地方呆着，这时他脑子里鬼鬼祟祟的嘈杂声音没那么容易影响到他。

直到他去上大学，在圣诞假期前的几个星期前他的同学们就开始兴致勃勃地讨论圣诞节他们将如何度过：去瑞士滑雪，去冰岛泡温泉，父母亲朋会准备怎样的礼物，他们会回赠什么，圣诞树要如何布置，会在门前挂怎样的圣诞花环……他才开始知道，原来他与正常的生活相距甚远。Jarvis在尽力弥补他，试图为他营造一个正常人应该有的节日氛围。

这对比可悲到让他在人头攒动的阶梯教室里放声大笑。

他知道所有人都在看着他，知道刚进门的教授已从茫然变成了愤怒，可他止不住，他必须笑，必须让自己的声带振动起来，才可以不至于立刻歇斯底里地大哭。

后来Jarvis死了，再也没有人陪他在餐桌前吃饭、去教堂祷告，他索性每个平安夜都把自己关在实验室里。没有圣诞大餐，没有圣诞树，没有圣诞礼物，他依然好好活着呢。

Loki送给他的礼物正摆在地板上，他坐在巨大的计算机前，犹豫着要不要看看礼物是什么。以他对Loki并不深入的了解，他猜不是袖扣就是领针，或者诸如此类既不实用又花里胡哨的东西。他还是拆开了，果不其然，是一对镶嵌红宝石的袖扣，他翻了个白眼拉开抽屉将东西扔了进去，好像有谁见过他穿西装一样。

机械手立在离他不远的地方，头上戴着滑稽的圣诞帽，偶尔发出轻微机械校准声。他不关心他的父母现在在哪儿、做些什么，反正明天打开电视一准能知道。

“我已经过了需要父母肯定的年龄了，”Tony自言自语，“Freud【1】就是鬼扯，他是怎么成为心理学家的，判定每个人不是性冷淡就是性狂热、不是想睡自己妈妈就是想操自己爸爸吗，鬼扯，心理学都是鬼扯。”

他几乎可以想见Bruce皱着眉流露出不赞同的神色，试图向他解释现代心理学的定义与判定标准，妄图把那些词汇转变成Tony能懂的英语说给他听，最后又叹着气放弃说明。Bruce知道他不会听的，哪怕全部用“0”和“1”交流也不行。

他爱Bruce，鉴于Bruce是地球上为数不多说英语（打着重号）又愿意容忍他的人，他很难不爱Bruce，Bruce不想再回到洛杉矶了，他非常能够理解，也许是时候在纽约开分公司了，洛杉矶是没什么太多值得留恋的。除了Maria【注：在《另一个没有内涵的PWP》中，私设Tony的母亲Maria是英国人，出生于1949年，1972年嫁给了时年52岁的超级富豪Howard Stark，1974年Tony出生，1976年Tony的妹妹Lily出生，1980年4岁的Lily和保姆遭到极端人士的袭击身亡。由于没有找到漫画中Maria出嫁前的姓氏，借用了美队3里Maria演员Hope Davis的姓氏。漫画中Maria出生在富豪世家，是土生土长的纽约南安普顿人，是社会名流和慈善家，曾经和Obadiah Stane（没错就是《钢铁侠1》里的反派）约会，最终嫁给了Howard Stark.】，他可以带着Maria一起去纽约，他可以请到更好的看护与心理医生，也许换个环境对她有好处。Howard，他想到自己血缘和名义上的父亲，也许Howard不会同意和Maria分居，但他相信能找到解决办法。

曾经他们有过欢乐时光，短暂，可确实拥有。

那时他的小妹妹出生没多久，新生命到来的喜悦足以冲散一切利益交换下的龌龊，他们去往英国，参观Maria的先祖留下的贵族庄园，曾经破败不堪的庄园在Howard每年上千万资金的帮助下重新整修，恢复最盛时的样貌。野草横生的花园再次种上鲜花、铺上草皮，生长得失了形状的灌木、松树被剪出恰当模样，坑坑洼洼的行车道铲平重铺上鹅卵石同沙砾，喷泉换过水管、喷头又开始流水潺潺……屋内的壁画请来专业人士维护，霉点清理干净，斑脱处补上以假乱真的色彩；联通壁炉的烟囱再次被疏通，地砖、木地板的损坏处照原样找来材料补上；墙壁不再总是渗水，长出的霉斑、青苔一一铲除，壁纸全部换过；落色的十字架和圣母像被重新镀金、填色……他还记得Maria再次涉足其间时眼底流露的欣喜与怀念。

Maria的娘家Davis家族同别的落魄贵族没什么区别——负债累累又挥霍无度，偶尔有几个进入议会的家族成员也并不能挽救他们的日益衰落，他们实在需要太多太多的钱了，于是家长们急于为子女找到一个愿意花重金买贵族头衔的异国富豪，好得到高额聘礼或嫁妆与婚后津贴填补黑洞般的财务窟窿。

Howard Stark正是在这时被Prince of Wales引入了英国上流社交圈，“He is a rich fucking man.”所有人都这样说，没人在乎他的父亲是个出身穷苦的钢铁厂工人，一战时才靠着倒卖军火发家致富，他手里的钱一大半浸着士兵和平民的鲜血，那时候二战才过去不到三十年呢！每个手里有待嫁女子的人都用尽方法找遍门路希望能和Howard说上话，从十四五岁到二十七八岁的姑娘挨个被送到Howard面前，指望得到垂青。众人殷殷教导那些花一般的女孩子：“抓住他！套牢他！成为Stark夫人、为他生下一儿半女，你的后半生都不用愁了！”

“你究竟看中了哪一家的姑娘呢？还是你下定决心要孤独终老了？”亲王问。

“那个叫Maria Davis的姑娘很不错。”Howard说。

Maria那时是远近闻名的美人，曾经坊间盛传她会成为王妃，毕竟Davis家是整个英国为数不多还保留着完整族谱与公爵头衔的家族，直到她试图和一个法国画家私奔。往日络绎不绝的求婚者消失了，她的名声不再清白，人们提起她也只把她同最下贱的那些词汇联系在一起。

亲王的表情变得高深莫测，“我的朋友，”他问，“谁这么大胆竟敢将她推到你的面前？”

“这我可不清楚，”Howard说，“只是某天我在吃午餐时，Davis小姐和她的母亲出现在了我的餐桌旁。她实在美艳无双。”

“她的名声可不好听呢。”但亲王仍旧举办了舞会邀请Maria出席。

他们之间的聊天并不愉快，“你就是个屠夫，”Maria指责，“你的手上沾满了鲜血，我很惊诧那些人、那些亲人至少有一部分原因是因你而死的人，居然看不见你金钱下的累累尸骨。你知道吗，每一个、每一个同我母亲跳过舞的小伙子都死在了战场上——包括我的舅舅和叔叔们。你怎敢带着这些血腥的金钱出现在这里，受到王室与贵族殷切地招待，把我们的地盘当成你的风月之所。”

Howard的脸痛苦地扭曲了一瞬，“你以为只有你的亲人死去了吗，”他叹息着说，“我的亲人也死在了战场上。我最好的朋友，Steve，Steve Rogers【2】在一场空战中失踪，从此再没有人见过他，我每一天都在寻找他，哪怕只找到他的尸骨呢……”

“他的女友也每天都在痛苦着，也许现在仍旧痛苦，她发誓不再结婚生子，拒绝了所有人、包括我的求婚，我敬重她，她也的确是值得敬重的女人。她领养了一个孤儿，——对我们这样的人来说，结局已经够好了，至少她能死在温暖的床上，周围有爱她的人向她道别。”

“Captain America and Agent Carter？”

“你知道他们。”Howard说。

“我熟读历史。”

“历史……”Howard惆怅地笑起来，“可不是历史么，都快过去三十年了。”

Howard很快向Davis家提出求婚，他对Davis家要求的巨额聘礼毫不动容，痛痛快快地答应了，并许诺可以每年额外再给他们一笔修缮维护庄园的钱。婚讯一登报，Davis家立刻在上流社会扬眉吐气，“美国佬才不在乎完璧不完璧那些事呢，”Davis夫人炫耀，“整个英国、不，整个欧洲，能找出比我们家Maria更美的女孩子吗？”

“他的年纪都够当我父亲了！”Maria尖叫，“你们为了那么点钱就要把我卖给一个老男人吗！”她仍旧在等待恰当的时机，好让她再次逃出家门，去寻找她的爱人。

“这个老男人，富可敌国。”Davis夫人咬牙切齿地说，“你知不知道 ‘那么点钱’到底是多少钱，他还答应每年可以给一笔额外的巨款，要是他想，那些钱够他把全英国待嫁闺中的女子都娶回去。而你，你胆敢拒绝他的求婚，你的脑子和你的名誉一样坏掉了吗！”

“别妄想去找你的小情人了，他估计已经在土里烂成渣了。”

“你不嫁给他你就一无是处，懂吗，You are nothing.”

“你在骗我……”Maria说，“他不可能死，他说他会回来，带我走的……”

“几年前他就得风寒死了。”Davis夫人说，“乖乖地梳洗齐整，穿上礼服，去做Stark夫人，瞧见没，多漂亮的首饰，哪个男人还能这么大方。”

“曾经有人在这里为我画了一幅画，”Maria抱着Lily对Tony说，“那时这里种的还是马蹄莲，不是玫瑰。”她看着面前的花坛，在幻想中勾勒她曾经的情人英俊的面庞，她侧坐在花坛边上，举着缀满蕾丝、羽毛的阳伞，对着她的爱人微笑。

“是你挂在卧室的那幅画吗？”Tony问，“你的肖像。”

“是的，正是那幅。”Maria说，“那年我还非常年轻。”

随后的几天Maria带着他们去钓鱼、骑马，带他们去伦敦的自然历史博物馆，年幼的Tony在巨大的恐龙骨架前留下一张张大嘴巴、瞪大眼睛的黑白照片。

  
“你知道那具恐龙骨架多么令人敬畏吗，”Tony问，接着自己回答，“我被惊呆了，无法想象地球上曾经确确实实存在过那般巨大的生物，人类在自然面前渺小到不堪一提。”

他爬起来运行那台巨大的计算机，“希望你不会让我失望，”他说，“再给我说 ‘我不明白你的意思’我保准把你拆成拼都拼不起来的零件，然后捐给Caltech，他们说不定能把你做成什么傻乎乎的机器人呢。”

在等待机器重新启动以及漫长的读条时间里，他去厨房给自己煮了壶咖啡，想起Bruce调侃过的咖啡依赖症，他不禁笑起来。再次回到实验室时那台机器用纯正的Received Pronunciation说“Welcome，Sir.”

“Good.”Tony点头，“说点什么。”他提议。

他面前巨大的计算机在经过长时间停顿运算后几乎一字一顿的回答了他：“我不明白你的意思。”

他想砸了它，像自己许诺过的那样，把它砸的稀碎，随便扔给哪个回收废品的地方，但这不是机器的错，这是他的错。他没能把机器调理好，没能重新编写好交互模块，没能输入更多的指令代码……迁怒一台机器是无意义的。

“你能做到哪一步呢？我能做到哪一步呢？”Tony问，在机器再一次说出“我不明白你的意思”前关闭了它。他坐在椅子上，看面前屏幕里倒映出自己的脸，只有在这种时候他才想要拥抱些什么，什么都好，只要不让他手里和心里一样空荡荡就行。他总要做些什么——把自己埋进山一样的草稿纸里不停在纸上写、写、写，或者将音响调到最大声对着乱七八糟的东西敲、敲、敲，才能驱逐出脑海中的杂音，叫他平静，不那么恐慌。

世界与他格格不入，没人能理解他到底在恐慌些什么，他的父亲和Bruce热衷寻找科学解释，最终将他的恐慌归咎于恐慌症发作，“很可能是小时候被绑架造成的心理阴影，当然他妹妹的死亡也给他带来了不小的打击”，他们对每一个心理医生这样说，谎言重复多了就变作真理，说到最后可能变成了言之凿凿。

“小孩子会忘掉大多数事，”他这般辩驳，“你看我就记不起来自己究竟是4岁还是5岁学会证明三角函数那堆定理的。我根本不可能因为自己不记得的事恐慌。”

“你以为忘掉的事实际上存在于你的潜意识中，你并没有忘记。”每个心理医生这时候都会开始扯一堆屁话了。在和第十一个心理医生吵起来后，他放弃去接受心理治疗，他才不需要一堆人翻检他的记忆，找出符合书本描述定义的东西生搬硬套，告诉他需要这样那样这般那般，那群神棍除了浪费他的时间外毫无用处。

  
Tony在圣诞节过去的第二天见到了他的母亲。Maria穿着家居服，端正地坐在沙发上，电视里正在重播早间新闻。

“午安，Mom.”Tony走过去向她打招呼。

Maria回给了他一个模式化的微笑：“你好，Tony，你从学校回来了吗？什么时候回来的？”

“六天前，Mom.”Tony坐到沙发上。

“圣诞节是不是要到了？”

“圣诞节已经过去了。”

“Lily什么时候回来？她该回来了……”

“Lily已经死了。”

他知道Maria什么也听不见，只是在问她臆想中的人，也许是一个女佣，也许是Jarvis，可他愿意坐在这儿陪陪她，同她说说可能永远不会听见的话。他轻轻握住Maria的手，Maria回头看他一眼，绽出转瞬即逝的笑容：“你回来了Tony.”

“我回来了。”

他越爱他的母亲，就越恨Howard.母亲对于他，代表着短暂童年里为数不多的美好回忆，每晚印在额头上的晚安吻，伦敦乡间的草地野花，散发馥郁香气的中国茶……可Howard呢，只带来糟糕的名声，招来极端分子，伤害家庭中的每个人，他是Howard阴影下唯一的幸存者，他的妹妹和母亲却被魔鬼拖下了地狱，而Howard对他造成的伤害熟视无睹，继续去生产那些该死的武器、寻找Captain America可能早就稀烂的遗骨。

一个女佣走过来告诉Tony该让Maria去吃午餐了，“我陪她一起去。”Tony说，“Dr.Banner什么时候来？”

“下午两点。”女佣回答。

“他来以后让他去实验室找我，我有事要和他谈。”Tony说。

女佣答应了。

在Dr.Banner推门进入实验室的时候他冲他扔了一把扳手。

“为什么我母亲的病情毫无起色？她几天前还能自己吃东西呢！”

“病情反复是正常的，”Dr.Banner回答，“我们尽力在治疗您的母亲了，请您相信我们好吗？”

“你们的尽力毫无用处！”Tony怒气冲冲，“这么多年了，她有哪一天正常起来过吗？隔壁的法国人都把房子盖好了你们依然什么都没做。”

“这需要时间……”

“又来了。”Tony捂住额头夸张地喊，“十年了，求你们换个托辞吧！”

“我真的很抱歉，您母亲会好起来……”

“你忘记你在为谁工作吗？”Tony质问，“你忘了你的儿子为什么能在MIT读书吗？”

Dr.Banner的脸抽搐了一瞬，这么多年过去了，他仍旧不习惯被一个比他儿子还小的人当面责骂，反复提醒Banner家欠了Stark家多少人情和金钱，他保持安静，等待Tony大发雷霆。

“去做到你能做到最好的程度，”Tony并没有继续叫嚷，相反他平静下来，“MIT和Pfizer新研发了一种药。”

“我不明白您的意思。”

Tony嘲讽地看了Dr.Banner一眼，“你明白。”Tony说，“我相信你有门路搞到它。”

“加入人体试验是需要登记的，如果您要冒着将您母亲的病情公诸于世的风险……。”

“那就别让风险产生。”Tony说，“我知道你背地里偷偷摸摸捣鼓着什么，别逼我去对付Bruce，难道你希望那样吗？”

“我能理解您的心情……”

“你无法理解。”Tony说，“你又没有一个从你记事开始就疯疯癫癫的妈妈。”

“我很抱歉。”Dr.Banner说，“但您答应过不会再提过去的事。”

“我答应的前提是你能做到你答应的事，”Tony说，“我什么时候为难过你吗？有去打搅你那些见不得光的小生意吗？我试图从你那里获取过多回报吗？我难道没有明确告知你，你需要付出什么吗？”

Dr.Banner颤巍巍地喘了口气。

“看见你我就想到了Howard，你们大概是这个世界上最会坑孩子的父亲了。”Tony摇摇头，“看看你当年为了一己私欲把Bruce害成了什么样，你要不是学术造假还被发现，Bruce早娶了Betty Ross【3】拿到博士学位了。”

“Bruce让我转达你，他很好。”Tony说，“你可以出去了。”在Dr.Banner出去后他抄起手边的羊角锤狠狠砸烂了做到一半的主机板。

 

_【1】Sigmund Freud，常译为西格蒙德·弗洛伊德（1856年5月6日—1939年9月23日），奥地利精神病医师、心理学家、精神分析学派创始人。1895年正式提出精神分析的概念，1899年出版《梦的解析》，被认为是精神分析心理学的正式形成，1919年成立国际精神分析学会，标志着精神分析学派最终形成。他开创了潜意识研究的新领域，促进了动力心理学、人格心理学和变态心理学的发展，奠定了现代医学模式的新基础，为20世纪西方人文学科提供了重要理论支柱。_

_【2】本文借用了Captain America和Peggy Carter的部分设定，身为Captain America的Steve Rogers在1945年的空战中身亡，由于没有找到尸骨被判定失踪，在本文的故事线中，Captain仍旧是美国精神的象征，在二战时的欧洲战场数次挫败纳粹的阴谋，立下赫赫战功。后文出现的Steve Rogers是一个与Captain毫无关系的普通小男孩，由Peggy收养。_

_【3】Betty Ross是Hulk中Ross将军的女儿，也是Bruce的女朋友。_

 

————TBC————


	11. Chapter 11

10

 

圣诞假期尚未过完一半Tony便回了学校。他挂念着Maria，却也并不想时时刻刻见到她，甚至在这时他能理解为何Howard总不愿回家，这栋在海边的华丽房子更像是一座坟墓，死气沉沉，似沼泽一般誓要将所有踏足期间的人拖进深渊。这令他窒息。

Bruce对他的提前归来没发表任何看法，一如既往每天三顿监督一头扎进实验室里的Tony吃饭，好别叫这个小疯子把自己饿死。

“你该去吃饭了，”Bruce说，“你的 ‘一会儿’已经过去了四十六分钟了。”

“再等一会儿……”Tony噼里啪啦在键盘上敲击着，“再等一会儿就好，再等一会儿我就去吃饭。”

“好吧……”Bruce妥协了，“再给你三分钟，三分钟内你不从椅子上站起来我就切电源了。”

“你真是丧心病狂Bruce，”Tony推开键盘站起来，“有人告诉过你这样很像老妈子吗？絮絮叨叨絮絮叨叨，比讲台上那些自命不凡实际上胸无点墨连自己在说什么都不知道的大学教授还要热衷浪费口水和时间，不同的地方在于他们能通过此行为欺名盗世一麻袋一麻袋往家运钞票，而你只能被我嫌弃。”

Bruce温和地笑笑，“Mr.Stark帮助我良多，”他拿起外套撑着门等Tony出去，“那些教授们也并没有你说的那样一无是处。”

Tony摇头：“所以你还是承认他们一无是处的。”

“如果你一定要曲解我的意思的话。”

他们走出实验楼，外面冷得简直能冻死人，早上开始下的雪现在也没停，Tony裹紧外套大声咒骂、抱怨：“人根本就不需要靠吃饭维持生命！给我咖啡就够了，或许要加上甜甜圈和芝士汉堡。说回来——”

Tony撞了Bruce一下，“Oh，come on，要你承认内心所想很困难吗？Hey，buddy，坦诚不是什么坏事，你要知道我听那些言不由衷的屁话听得够多了，如果你愿意敞开内心和我分享一些小秘密的话我会非常感激的，这样我至少能知道陪在我身边的是个人类而不是我臆想出来的邪恶幽灵或者什么见鬼的人造人——说真的我可不想成为第二个Frankenstein，那真是太蠢了。那不是什么美好的科学探究，纯粹是脱离了理性的狂热产物，如果有一天我真的这么疯狂了，记得杀死我，一定要。”

Bruce叹气，不搭理他的疯言疯语，“你要吃什么？”他们走到食堂门外，Bruce问。

“除了蔬菜以外的一切食物，你随便帮我选一点吧。快点，我还要赶回去做实验呢。”Tony挑了个靠近壁挂炉的位置坐下，把手搭在散热孔上取暖，打了个哈欠，还未开学，学校里基本没什么人，食堂只开了一部分，远没有往日吵闹。他闭上眼，脑子里又窜出窸窸窣窣的声音，习惯它们并不困难，那些声音，只是无意义的噪音罢了。他强迫自己去思考超导体在电力运行和储存方面的应用，把不想听到的声音强行推到某个屏障后。

“现在的问题在于无法长时间、远距离的保持超导温度【1】，这意味着材料需要改进或提高超导温度。”看到Bruce端着餐盘走来时他没头没尾地说，“Pirelli【2】已经在实验改进高温超导电缆了，他们放话最迟要在1994年实现超导电缆的跨海应用。”

“这里有胡萝卜和西芹。”Tony看着餐盘厌弃地皱眉，“我说不要蔬菜。”

“不吃蔬菜你会缺乏必要的维生素。”Bruce解释，“或者更直白点说，你糟糕的饮食习惯早晚会把你害死。”

“Ew……”Tony塞了一块西芹到嘴里，做作地干呕一下，“我可是Tony Stark，我不会死的。”

“你是Tony Stark你也不可能只靠咖啡活下去。”

“冷啊……”他们回实验室的路上Tony叨叨，“冷死了。我恨波士顿，我更恨你不肯回去。”

Bruce没接话，他确定Tony并不是想要个回答。“Holy shit……”他听Tony说，抬头顺着Tony的视线看去，一个应该出现在时尚杂志和电影海报上的耀眼女人站在实验楼大厅里，牢牢堵住楼梯入口，Tony绝望地四处张望，终于开口打招呼：“Nat，天要塌下来了吗？你出现在这里，可真是、真是——令我受宠若惊。”尽管“受宠若惊”听起来像“去你妈的”。

Bruce开始思考自己是不是应该先跑开，万一这个女人是花花公子的兔女郎或什么大明星，一不小心和Tony搞出了孩子，他们打起来的时候大约不会希望有外人在场吧。

“Tony，”女人开口了，那声音能让所有人双膝一软某处一硬，“你最近小动作不少啊。”

哦？Bruce疑惑地看向Tony，“你又惹什么麻烦了？”他用近乎耳语的声音问。

“你是Bruce Banner.”女人说，“实际上不算他惹的麻烦，是你父亲惹的麻烦。”

“哦？”Bruce表情严肃起来，“那我看不出你来找Tony的必要性何在。”

“自我介绍一下，”女人伸出手，“Natasha Alianovna Romanoff，生物工程学PhD，你可以叫我Natasha.”

Bruce心存疑虑地握了握她的手，Natasha的手凉得像块冰，“你要不要上去坐坐？上面有热茶和咖啡。”Bruce问，Tony狠狠给了他胃部一肘击，他“嗷”地叫了一声。

“好啊。”Natasha说，饶有兴致地打量着Tony，“别跟只炸毛小狗似的，我有事和你说呢。”

“我又不想听。”Tony绕开她几步窜上楼梯。

“我也并不是很关心你的死活。”Natasha说，看Tony在楼梯上绊了一下险些摔倒，咯咯笑起来。

在Bruce冲泡咖啡时，Tony捏着电笔在他身边转来转去，时不时用电笔戳戳他，“你啊，又不是没见过女人，好吧，世界上像她这么漂亮性感又危险的女人是不多，你知道大家都叫她什么吗？黑寡妇！你知道什么是黑寡妇吗！”

“一种具有强烈神经毒素的蜘蛛，”Bruce回答，“据说雌蛛会在交配后吃掉雄蛛，这种蜘蛛因此得名。”

Tony被哽了一下，“哈，”他发出一个气声，听上去活像被鱼刺卡了嗓子，“那你就该知道她被叫黑寡妇不是毫无缘由的。”

“她杀人了吗？”

“杀了数以万计的人呢。”Natasha靠在门边懒洋洋地说，“你们男人不能总是对比自己强的女人心生恐惧进而不择手段地抹黑她，老实说这挺让人看不起的。”

Bruce笑起来，Natasha脱了厚重的大衣，露出贴合身线的毛绒连身短裙，过膝长靴裹住她纤细的小腿，她的食指指尖轻点在涂了酒红色口红的饱满下唇上，红棕色、打着大波浪卷的头发散落在肩头，Bruce强迫自己移开目光，“我以前竟然从未听过你的名字，按理说你这样耀眼的存在不论在哪儿都该是绝对焦点。”他说，“也许Marilyn Monroe在世也不及你的美丽。”

“让她把妆卸了穿上白大褂戴上黑框眼镜试试，”Tony终于失手把电笔弄掉到地上去了，“女人们一化妆就和变脸似的，我认识她这么久都不知道哪张脸是真正属于她的。”

“你连豆沙红和樱桃红都分不出来还好意思说这话？”Natasha回敬，“要不是你还能分得清红色绿色，我真怀疑你是色盲。”

“你能分得清吗！”Tony捡起电笔又狠狠戳了Bruce腰侧一下。

“豆沙红偏粉偏暗一点，樱桃红偏亮偏大红一点，视觉效果上来说豆沙红显得更温暖温柔，樱桃红更鲜艳具有活力。”Bruce拿出杯子将咖啡平均地倒进去，“你找不到女朋友是有原因的。——要加奶和糖或奶油吗？”

“Bruce你他妈认真的？”Tony怪叫，“我睡过的女人比你上辈子和这辈子加起来都多！”

“清咖就好，”Natasha接过杯子，“悠着点啊小朋友，”她对Tony说，“纵欲无度的危害需要为你阐述一遍吗？”

Tony翻了个白眼端着咖啡气咻咻地把自己关进了实验室隔间。

“被宠坏了。”

“啊哈。”Bruce耸耸肩表示默认，“所以，”他啜了咖啡说，“我父亲干了些什么？”

“这事本来理应和你无关。”Natasha斟酌着开口，“我知道你父亲干了些什么，也知道你因此受到了很多不公正的待遇。但……”

“你既然是来找我的，就该和我说，”Tony拉开隔间的门冲Natasha嚷嚷，“别把Bruce牵扯进来，他什么都不知道。”

Natasha和Bruce对视一眼，Bruce难以觉察地朝她摇摇头，Tony瞧上去更生气了：“现在你们就有默契了！”

“别这么混蛋。”Bruce叹气，“如果你希望我回避我不会听的，我父亲……他现在干什么都与我无关了。”他朝Natasha点点头，拉开实验室的门出去了。

“保护欲相当旺盛。”Natasha说，“但你又能护得了他几时呢。”

“也许比你想象的要久呢。”Tony说，“是不是Banner让人偷药了？”

“你指使的。”Natasha从睫毛下扫了他一眼，“别假装无辜。”

Tony点头：“是，我指使的。”

Natasha抿了抿嘴，“你这样让我很难办。”她放下空了的咖啡杯，“我知道Maria对你有多重要，只是你有没有想过，一旦事情暴露，你不但会连累Dr.Banner和Bruce Banner，你也会被一拥而上的记者们撕碎的，更别说你岌岌可危的继承权了。”

“让记者和继承权见鬼去吧。”

“你得改改你的脾气，总是这样一意孤行很不好。”Natasha咬着舌尖说，“你这里是不是不能抽烟？”

“是的。”Tony说，“你至少该尝试戒戒烟，烟抽多了对身体不好。”

“这里最没资格说我的就是你。”Natasha瞪他，“让你家医生把反馈结果写漂亮点，我还打算毕业呢。”

  
Natasha走出实验大楼才从大衣口袋里摸出香烟与打火机，点燃香烟吐了口气，她从不会假意安慰别人说什么“一切都会好起来”，她相信Tony也知道一切都不会好起来，Maria的不幸实际上并不是Stark家任何人的错，只是已经发生的无可奈何，但人们在灾祸发生时总会下意识地怪罪他人、寻找替罪羊，好减轻自己的罪恶感。

“你们谈完了？”Bruce从楼里走出来问，“现在我们能谈谈了吗？”

“随时恭候。”

“Maria？”他问。

“还能有谁呢？”

“他让我父亲从非法渠道拿药了。”

Natasha挑了挑眉，“正是。”她说，“要来根烟吗？”

“我不抽烟，谢谢。”Bruce摇头，“我真想拧断他们两个的脖子，脑子进水了吗，究竟在想什么啊。”

“请一定要相信，我比你还想。”Natasha说，“他就是抱着一根稻草不肯放，这根稻草没用了，再换另一根，他自己也知道，找不到稻草的时候他注定要沉底。”

“他在避免这类情况发生。”Bruce叹气，“Maria对他来说重要过一切。”

“这可不好说，我从来就不喜欢他。”Natasha说，“没心没肺的。”

“抱歉？”Bruce说，“我以为你们是朋友？”

Natasha大笑起来：“朋友和不喜欢一点儿也不矛盾，何况Tony这种麻烦鬼，喜欢他要倒大霉的。”

“他也……还好，”Bruce跟着笑起来，“他只是不擅表达。”

两人沉默了一会儿，Bruce看看天色问：“看样子又快下雪了，你不回去吗？”

“是该回去了。”

“我送你吧。”

“不用。”Natasha拒绝，“我可不是你的女朋友或是别的什么，用不着讨好我。”

“只是绅士所为。”Bruce耸肩，“你若是坚持，路上一定要小心点，有的地方结冰了，很滑。”

“我知道你所有的事。”Natasha说，“不要为了所谓的报恩把自己搭上，Tony和Howard之间的事任何人都插不了手，只能等着他们自己和解或彻底决裂。Tony有Stark家亿万财产做后盾，所以他无法无天惯了，什么都不怕；你呢，你什么都没有。再卷入学术丑闻，你这辈子也别想翻身了。”

“有人已经蠢蠢欲动在借着整我对Tony动手了。”Bruce说，“我想置身事外都不可能。”

Natasha蹙眉，想了想她明白过来了：“Ross的手有这么长？”

“Glenn Talbot【3】，”Bruce说，“他在科学界的影响力一点也不比Tony小，他操纵学校实验室汇报假数据太容易了。”

“Ross为了对付你也真是不惜血本。”

Bruce苦笑：“谁让我父亲毁了他的研究成果，我还睡了他女儿。”

“你打算怎么办呢？”

“我不知道。”Bruce出了会神，“真的不知道，Professor Kirby希望我能在他退休后接管实验室，实验室主管人要承担的责任太大了，我再怎样小心谨慎也难免不被抓到把柄。就像这次，如果有谁偷个懒直接把别的实验室的数据提交上去了，我们都得完蛋。”

“这世上就没有干净的地方。你逃到天涯海角也没用。”

“我不想牵扯到Tony，Stark家为我做了很多了，如果不是Howard竭力保全我，现在搞不好我在什么地方刷盘子呢。”

“能不能打是一回事，打不打得过是一回事，打得过不想打又是另一回事。”Natasha拍拍他肩膀，“想清楚，你得面对恐惧才能战胜恐惧，逃避是最无用的事。”

Bruce有点冒火，但他不能对才见一面的人、还是个女人发火，他只得耐着性子说：“如果没人找我麻烦，我乐得在实验室一直待下去，你问问全校有几个人PhD还没毕业就能被推荐为实验室主管人？我用不着你教我怎么做。”

“和她聊得怎么样？”Tony问。

刚进门的Bruce阴沉沉地挂好大衣，“别再惹事生非了。”他突然说，“我和Ross之间的事我能处理，你们用不着旁敲侧击打听我到底要怎么做。”

“难道我们不是朋友吗？”Tony夸张地叫，“你说这话真伤人心。”

“我知道Ross是个怎样的人，不达目的他绝不会罢休的，你能做什么呢？逼迫他再也不要找我麻烦吗？他只会表面答应，暗地里报复得更狠。”

“我就不明白了，你是掘了他家祖坟吗，对你不依不饶的。”Tony挠挠下巴，“他不会是在暗恋你吧？求而不得便想毁掉你。”

“天哪太恶心了，”Bruce说，“要是我知道他在想什么就好了。”他停了会儿想起来问，“Natasha究竟是谁？学校里要是有这么一个风云人物我不可能完全没听说过。”

“你肯定听说过，不是Natasha这个名字，是S.H.I.E.L.D.的主管人，”Tony打了个哈欠，“她领导了好几次药品实验计划。”

“FUCK，不是吧？”Bruce张大嘴巴，“我一直以为S.H.I.E.L.D.的主管人是个四五十岁早早谢顶婆婆妈妈的家伙。”

“你在说Phil Coulson？”Tony想了下问，“他前段时间转行做顾问了。你来MIT之前，Natasha就在了，S.H.I.E.L.D.的事务一直由她负责，据说她把每个向她示爱的人都骂哭了，于是大家叫她黑寡妇，不是因为她吃了雄蛛，是她根本就是嘴毒心黑活该一辈子单身的寡妇。”

“起这个绰号的人太恶毒了。”

“恶毒？我看她还挺享受。”

Bruce不赞同地皱眉，“对女性友好一点。”他说，“我猜你也是被骂哭的其中一个。”

Tony诡异地沉默了几分钟：“其实不是的，我直接被她一个过肩摔撂到地上去了。”

“真的？”Bruce看到Tony点头，大笑起来，“这个爆料值得永久珍藏。”

“很高兴娱乐到你，”Tony干巴巴地说，“我觉得你应该也打不过她，所以换个能打得过的女孩子追吧。”

这个冬日傍晚，在透过实验室玻璃窗的苍沉暮光中，Bruce的表情柔和起来，往日镌刻在他眉间眼底的浓重忧愁短暂消失了，他望着Tony，用一个兄长、朋友最慈善、友爱的目光。生活从未曾对他和善，在他是个小男孩时，他被父亲忽视、辱骂、殴打，在他刚刚进入科研界并独当一面时又遭受父亲牵连，被狼狈赶出洛杉矶，只有Tony，一直以来只有Tony，在他身边，照顾他，张开自己尚未丰满的羽翼试图保护他。他在Tony身上，看见了那个饱受虐待的小男孩的身影，他们如此惺惺相惜，互相舔舐对方心底久未愈合的创伤。他不会去对Tony说“原谅你父亲吧，你父亲是爱你的”，像每一个妄图揣测他们关系的无关人士那样，那些拥有幸福美满家庭的人永远也不会懂得为什么童年阴影会是阴影，旁人能够原谅的事他们永远也原谅不了。

“谢谢你，Tony.”他说。

“Oh，man……”Tony送给他一个飞吻，“别这么恶心我。”

Bruce摇着头笑出声。

 

 

_【1】超导温度：1911年荷兰莱顿大学的H·卡茂林·昂内斯意外地发现，将汞冷却到-268.98℃（4.2K）时，汞的电阻突然消失。后来他又发现许多金属和合金都具有与上述汞相类似的低温下失去电阻的特性，由于它的特殊导电性能，H·卡茂林·昂内斯称之为超导态。超导温度是指使某些物质达到超导态时的温度，从1911年至1993年，超导温度不断升高，1993年临界超导温度提高到138K，尽管现有的高温超导体还必须使用液化氮来冷却，但超导技术已走向大规模应用。_

_【2】Pirelli是意大利著名橡胶与电缆公司，中文多译为“倍耐力”“皮雷利”，现实中1996年Pirelli联合美国超导体公司和旧金山电力研究所的工人，共同把6000米长的铋、锶、钙、铜和氧制成的线缠绕到一根保持超导温度的液氮的空管子上，高温超导电缆的研究工作才取得进展。_

_【3】Glenn Talbot是漫画中Ross将军的亲信，同时也爱着Ross的女儿Betty，在早期绿巨人的故事中Ross将军多次指挥美国陆军的Hulk Buster（反浩克）企图捕捉并毁灭Hulk.本文中保留Ross将军在漫画中的设定，保留Betty曾经是Bruce女友的设定，保留Glenn Talbot这个人物，但改为Talbot家和Ross家有渊源，Talbot是美国科学界的重要人物之一。_

 

 

 

————TBC————


	12. Chapter 12

11

圣诞假期快过完的几天时间，对Loki来说可相当难以忍受，Balder生病了，躺在床上起也起不来，Loki暗自希望是他每晚睡前的祷告起了效用，Balder要是病死在床上才好呢。他恶毒地这般想。

Thor答应带他去滑雪的事彻彻底底没影了，他的哥哥一过完圣诞节便和Foster整日腻在一块儿卿卿我我，从大都会一路逛到百老汇，常常晚饭也不回家吃。Loki百无聊赖，只好带着Hodur去射击场玩枪，他塞了不少钱给射击场的人，他们才肯让他把Hodur带进去。

可怜的Hodur，长这么大除了医院同教堂，再没去过别的地方，一切对他而言都格外新奇，加了冰块的可乐和软绵绵的甜甜圈都能让他瞪圆双眼。他紧紧依偎在Loki身旁，恨不能寸步不离，叽叽喳喳问出许多事情。

Loki厌烦透顶，又不得不耐下性子一一回答，好在他付出的耐心迅速得到了回报。那是一个刚下过雪的午后，他领着Hodur去书店买书，除了要备齐新学期的课本，他还打算买些有声读物。他自己尚能在父母视线之外搞到点决不允许出现在家中的通俗下流的东西，Hodur活在父母与家庭教师的眼皮底下可什么也搞不到，他同Hodur谈起女人来这个纯洁的男孩子都要脸红呢。

晚饭他们在Loki知道的最好的意大利餐厅吃的，往日父母可不会同意他们这样奢侈，但现在Loki拿到了Thor的联名信用卡，他有钱挥霍了。

Hodur小心翼翼地舔着勺子上残留的酱料，Loki好笑又同情地说：“喜欢吃再点一份好啦。”

Hodur摇摇头，“不用了，”他放下勺子，“我吃饱了。”Loki正打算说话，却被老Dallas打断了。

“Loki！”老Dallas热切地说，“居然在这里看到你。”

Loki站起身同他握了握手，简短地说：“晚上好哇，带Hodur来吃饭。”

Dallas狐狸般地笑了笑：“怎么没见Thor同Balder？”

“Thor同他女朋友在一起呢，”Loki回答，“可怜的Balder，”他垂下眼，“怕是平安夜去教堂祷告时不幸染上了风寒，圣诞晚宴又闹得太晚，这会子烧起来了正躺在床上呢。”

“可怜。”Dallas不带什么感情色彩的评价道，“你同Fandral相处的还好？”

Loki微微颔首：“再好不过，Fandral是个很好的朋友。”

“那就再好不过，”Dallas又笑起来，“这孩子没什么脑子，有时候还得靠你多提点提点，将来他可就指望你和Thor了。”

“您太客气了。”

“Fandral的父亲。”Loki见Hodur正抿着杯子喝水主动说，“我在学校正和Fandral住在一起。”

Hodur点头，又露出他标志性羞怯怯的微笑。Loki发现他和Balder的笑容一式一样，这不禁令他感到有些反胃。结账时侍者对他说已经有人买过单了，他挑起眉，觉得Dallas的示好未免过于明目张胆。倒是不坏，回家的路上他想，Fandarl是挺蠢，好在Dallas家有聪明人。

回到家他送Hodur回房，接着便去书房找Odin，他开门见山：“我和Hodur吃晚餐时遇到Fandral的父亲了，他为晚餐买了单。”

Odin透过眼镜高深莫测地打量他，问的问题却是无关紧要的：“晚餐吃的好吗？”

“很好，您同母亲呢？”

“也很好。”Odin说，“我知道了，你早点休息吧。等开学了可不能再这么疯玩了。”

“是，父亲。”

他们之间的交流总这样公事公办，一股子疏离。Loki见过Odin在私下里对着Balder露出父亲对儿子的慈祥笑容，也见过很小时Balder坐在Odin膝上撒娇，却想不起自己和Odin有过什么亲密时刻，以至他常常感觉自己是家庭里的局外人。尽管Frigga爱他，Thor纵容他，但他仍旧渴望能得到Odin的关注与爱护，我可比孪生子好多啦，他总是满怀妒意同落寞地想，为什么不能正眼瞧瞧他呢。他思来想去，最后解决的办法绕到起点了——他得成为这个家里的主人，比谁做的都好、站的都高，他得学着Frigga重振Russo家的声名那样，为Hopkins家增添荣光，这样谁也不会瞧不起他了，他的父亲也必须爱他、尊重他了。

  
1991年1月16日，Bush签署了国家安全指令文件，命令中央司令部司令Norman Schwarzkopf【1】对伊拉克开战；1991年1月17日，以美国为首的多国部队轰炸巴格达，海湾战争爆发【2】。

在校园里，几乎所有人都在谈论这场战争，说着白宫、议会、军队，试图从绝对学术的角度来阐述Stark Industries新研发的武器在战争中会起到什么作用，最后总免不了分成几派互相攻击起来。“那些妇女孩子有什么错——”“全天候空袭——”“科威特又有什么错——”“阿帕奇多帅【3】——”“根本就是屠杀——”“我们为什么要去管别的国家的事——”“我们是老大——”“伊拉克难道不是自找的——”没人能说服别人闭嘴听听自己的意见，所有人都在扯着嗓子嚷。Vanaheim偶尔也会被提起，说起他们提供的全新的革命式的医疗直升机和救护车。

电视、广播里也在无休止地连线专家、白宫、前线，无休止地分析此次战争将会对中东局势、国际形势产生的影响。这场发生在万里之外的战争似乎将全美国人都卷入了。

“中东”“伊拉克”“科威特”“空袭”……Loki走到哪里都能听见这些字眼，或窃窃私语或慷慨激昂，他拒绝和人谈论、也不想听人谈论，在和Boleyn Bush第三次约会时她还在乐此不疲说着此类话题时，Loki出离愤怒了。

“求你行行好吧，我脑子都要炸了。”

“这难道不是你的国家吗？你居然表现得如此漠不关心！”

“如果说我对我的国家表现出关心，一定是因为我身在战场或至少也是白宫的决策层，夸夸其谈毫无用处。你又不是真的想进行一场有价值的讨论，你只是喜欢听你自己发表言论，并且得到听众的认可。很抱歉我不愿认可你。”

这个现今美国最有权势的家族出来的女孩泼了Loki一脸红酒，踩着高跟鞋头也不回地走了。

“我说真话他们不高兴听，我说假话他们指责我是骗子，他们只是喜欢听听着像真话的假话。”彼时Loki正和Tony坐在他新搬进的公寓里，由于时间仓促加上并非毕业生离校的日子，Thor只找到这栋有些年头的老房子，面积不大，外墙爬满常春藤，屋内有些阴暗潮湿，仅胜在环境安静，“我不明白他们的讨论有什么价值，每个人都在说，好像他们靠嘴就能把仗打赢一样。”

“毫无价值。”Tony咯吱咯吱咬着薯片，看上去有些烦躁，“所以我希望你也不要说了，再提一个字我就把袋子套到你脑袋上去。”

“你是以前就这么坏脾气，还是确实是你回来后脾气变得更坏了？”

“我的一项实验受到了挫折，”Tony说，“我的私人生活一团糟。即便是我，也会感到挫败的。”

“有什么能帮到你的吗？”

“闭嘴。”

Loki狠狠瞪了他，发现Tony死盯着袋子里的薯片连脸也没抬后放弃了。过了会儿倒是Tony起了话头：“你在和Bush家的人约会。”

“我父母要求的。”Loki说，挠了挠下巴，“毕竟她姓Bush啊。”

“那姑娘长得很一般啊。”Tony说。

Loki难以置信地看了他一眼，“难道你是靠漂不漂亮来选结婚对象的吗？”他问，“比起外貌，对方能带来的价值才是更重要的吧？”

“你就没单纯因为那个人本身喜欢上谁么？”

Loki咬着下唇想了想，“有吧……”他犹豫地说，“我中学时交往的姑娘我还都挺喜欢的。”

“你交往过几个女朋友？”

“两个。”Loki说，“一个是比我大两岁的校花，她毕业我们就分手了，听说去了Brown，”Tony听到“Brown”后“噗”地发出一个轻蔑的气音，Loki挑高了眉继续说下去，“还有一个是啦啦队的队长，长得像Brooke Shields【4】，毕业之后没多久便嫁人了，每个去过她婚礼的人都说她美得像个梦，可惜她没邀请我。”

Tony感兴趣起来：“真的那么漂亮？你居然没娶她。”

“她不是一个适合的联姻对象，”Loki说，“她父亲在拉斯维加斯开赌场，她生母是个脱衣舞女郎，她说她母亲怀孕后就被她父亲厌弃了，后来她母亲吸毒死了才被接回父亲身边，那时候她父亲都离过好几回婚了。”

“联姻。”Tony慢慢地说，“你真活在Shakespeare的年代吧。”

“我倒是很喜欢她，”Loki说，“长得漂亮又听话，床上也很放得开，用漂亮衣服和首饰就能打发一切。但有什么用，她就是个花瓶，什么都带不来，糟糕的家庭背景还会惹出无数麻烦。”他耸耸肩，“美貌是最不值钱的玩意了，想想要是你母亲空有美丽没有爵位、她的家族无法替你父亲打开英国市场，你父亲一定会娶她吗？也许你现在不在乎，等到你掌权的时候就明白了，婚姻、家庭、血统、子嗣，这些才可以形成一个牢不可破的利益联盟，大家一荣俱荣、一损俱损，这样才会为了利益齐心协力，而不至于背地里互相使绊子扯后腿。”

“说得好像那些家族之间的利益倾轧不存在一样，”Tony嗤了一声，“翻翻欧洲史你也该知道这种所谓的利益联盟有多靠不住了。”

“世界上除了金钱和权力没有任何东西能靠得住，”Loki说，“所以大家都想得到它们。任何联盟都有其瓦解之时，大家能做到的不过是遵循既有游戏规则，争取自身利益最大化罢了。”

“你为什么要按照别人的游戏规则来玩呢，”Tony摊手，“你完全可以自己制定个新规则。”

“我的哥哥Thor才是下任掌权者，我不是。”Loki说，“其中的情况比你了解与想象的要复杂多了，我的父亲现在是家族主宰，你知道这意味着什么吗？意味着如果我不是他理想中的辅佐者他可以随时废除我的继承权，没有继承权、没有Odinson我什么也不是，大学入学资格、豪车、豪宅、司机、信用卡……这些都将不属于我。Tony，我不是你，大部分人都不是你，我们没有你的头脑。Howard Stark就算剥夺了你的继承权，你依然可以靠着你的头脑活得很好，你甚至可以开创一个足以与Stark Industries媲美的商业帝国，你能对你的父亲说不，可我不能，Odin捏死我比捏死一只蚂蚁还要容易。我生来就是为了活成我父亲需要的样子的。”

Loki感觉自己说得太多了，大约长久以来他第一次遇到一个可以吐露心声的人，于是脑中时时刻刻绷紧的神经松懈下来：“我根本没法想象离开Hopkins家我能做什么，我什么也不会。尽管每一天我觉得要窒息了，但无法做出任何事情来拯救自己。”

Tony看上去有些震惊，显然他没料到Loki Odinson Hopkins会这般坦诚。“你至少在MIT，”他略显尴尬地说，“这是全世界的精英都想进入的高等学府，这里有世界上最好的教育资源和师资力量，不论你是因为什么进来的，你已经在这里了，你不可能在大学毕业后依然什么都不会，倘若你真的什么都不会，我也不奇怪Odin会清理门户了。”

他扔掉空了的薯片袋，自觉自动地去厨房倒了两杯咖啡，硬塞给Loki一杯，“要我说你对生活的不满简直像三岁小孩要不到糖吃，”他灌下一大口咖啡说，“你挨饿受冻了吗？你被殴打虐待了吗？你刷着透支额度十几万的信用卡告诉我你对生活不满？信不信这话说出去全美国的人都要冲过来打死你，我都没有对生活不满你有什么好不满的。你是个被锦衣玉食宠坏了的小公主，被子底下有颗豌豆就开始唧唧歪歪地哭了，你不会把被子掀开把豌豆拿走吗？”

“说得好像你没被宠坏一样，”Loki放下咖啡杯，“你嫖女人的钱好像都是你自己挣来的一样。”

“我卖出去几十个专利了，虽说大部分是卖给了Stark Industries吧，”Tony说，“再怎么也比你好点，至少现在老头子把我逐出家门我也能找到朋友收留不至于把自己饿死。你呢，”Tony竖起食指隔空点点Loki，“Odin把你赶出家门，你就只能找你哥哥和你哥哥的狐朋狗友哭诉了，要是他们不理你，第二天的新闻头条大概就会是 ‘被废黜Odinson竟冻死纽约街头’，嗯，报纸销量一定会很好。”

“我还不至于这么可悲。”Loki晃晃脑袋，“尽管人生痛苦得很，但也还没那么可悲。”

他撑着下巴望着眼前的虚空，犹豫要不要告诉Tony那些隐秘、可悲的情感，他活得像只蜗牛，他的秘密是他巨大厚重的壳，无法遮掩、无从解释、无所丢弃，他只能背着这些秘密仓皇无助地四处乱爬，留下印迹，被人耻笑。“真正可悲的事是什么你根本不知道，”Loki说，Tony Stark怎么会知道他要耗费怎样的精力才能假装自己是个正人君子、是个好弟弟、好儿子，假装自己可以坦坦荡荡的站在众人面前，说着自己都不相信的谎话，却相信可以瞒天过海骗过他人，他叹息，“我知道说出来一定会被你耻笑，因为这些东西是你所不屑不在乎的，但你根本不懂那种深陷沼泽近乎窒息的感觉是怎样的，你有心吗？我很怀疑。”

“不要妄图对你根本不了解的事下定义，”Tony皱眉，“相信我，我至少能理解一部分。”

“你有发自真心地去爱过什么人、珍视什么人吗？”Loki问，“你的亲人除外。对你而言爱就是苯基乙胺、多巴胺、去甲肾上腺素、内啡肽混合产生的心理错觉吧，你会开始向我解释为什么人会热爱食物因为食物里含有苯基乙胺让人有坠入爱河的感觉你爱一个人和你爱吃东西基本没有太大本质区别，进而说明爱和我们的传统、规则一样是可有可无、自欺欺人的东西。”Loki回敬，“相信我，我了解你比你以为的要多。”

“有意思了。”Tony说，“虽然这也确实是我想告诉你的话，既然你都说出来了，就该理解。除了那些你能实实在在抓在手里的东西，其余的皆是幻觉。很多事情，不是你说一句 ‘爱啊’ ‘珍视啊’就能解决的，话谁都会说，事却不是谁都会做。言语是比你的传统、规则还靠不住的东西。”

“我们是怎么聊到这么严肃的话题上来的？”Loki问，“我不会天真到仅靠一个人说的话就相信那个人，鉴于我自己就常常玩弄话语。别说这个了，反正我也不指望能得到上天垂怜，结局于我早是注定的了。”

“如果你真的如你所说那么爱她，就该去告诉她，省得哪天她另有所爱结婚生子，你只能哭哭啼啼地借酒消愁。”Tony说，“先说好，到时候我可不会听你的疯言疯语给你擦眼泪清理呕吐物。”

“那个人早另有所爱了。”Loki说，“我也知道不远的将来就会看着那人和别人步入结婚礼堂，我才不会为早知道结局的事情痛哭流涕呢。”

“那就停止抱怨，”Tony不耐烦地说，“既然你不是真心想要个解决方案。”他转头看到Loki放在茶几上的笔记本电脑，立刻感兴趣起来，“你从哪儿弄来的？”

Loki顺着他的视线望去，“你说电脑啊，”他无所谓地说，“我哥送我的圣诞礼物，他说这是Apple还没上市的新产品【5】，是挺轻薄方便的。”

“它的电池用了我的专利。”Tony说，“我还以为Apple会在秋季推出呢。”

“唔，”Loki应了声，“我哥总能搞到些别人很难搞到的东西，他比圣诞老人还圣诞老人。”

“出于礼貌你也至少问下电池的事吧？”Tony不满地叫道。

“好吧，”Loki说，“怎么样的电池？”

“我现在没兴趣说了，”Tony白了他一眼，“你要想知道拆开看看好了。”

“不拆，”Loki也白了Tony一眼，“是你要问的，我又不是真的很感兴趣，它能用就行了。”

“你也太没有科研探索精神了。”

“这又不是我的专业范畴！”Loki说，“或者等我有新电脑的时候会屈尊降贵拆开它看看以满足你的虚荣心。”

“不必了，”Tony说，“请你完整地保留它吧，作为一个不能理解工业之美的人你就别再折辱它了。”

Loki不想再在这类话题上纠缠下去，他说起了别的事：“你要是为Bruce Banner的事烦恼，我倒有个主意。”

“你调查的很仔细嘛。”

“说得好像你没调查过我一样。”Loki说，“何况他父亲的事当年闹那么大，都惊动了华盛顿政府，你觉得我不知道的概率有多大？”

“零？”Tony自嘲地笑笑，“我试过了，压不下去。”

“你需要找个Ross不敢动手的人保护他，或者至少释放出交好的信号。”Loki解释，“你能怎么把事情压下去？销毁档案？销毁实验记录？给所有知情人洗脑？没用的，你得知道你现在迫切需求的是什么，洗白Banner的档案谁都没办法做到，但你可以让Bruce Banner安静地在MIT授课。要是他搞出什么能拿到诺贝尔奖的研究成果，就更没人敢动他了。”

Tony想了会儿，挑起眉：“我还真知道这么一个人。”

“谁？”

“Steve Rogers.”

Loki张大嘴：“他不是死了吗？”

“是另一个Steve Rogers，”Tony解释，“他现在应该在伊拉克，一个少校，在什么航空母舰上。”

“少校。”Loki说。

“也许美国有很多叫Steve Rogers的，婴儿潮什么的，那会子正流行给男孩取名叫Steve，女孩子叫Peggy，”Tony喝了口水，“但是由Peggy Carter抚养大的Steve Rogers可就这一个。”

Loki恍然大悟：“那个孤儿。”

“我父亲和Peggy有些私人交情，”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，“虽然Steve非常讨厌我，但他会愿意帮Bruce的忙的。该死，怎么我以前没想到。”

“因为你思考错了方向，你总想着彻底——”Loki在“彻底”上加强了重音，“解决问题，可有些问题是没法彻底解决的。”

“你说的对，”Tony点头，“要是Steve和Bruce成为了朋友，有了Peggy的担保，我不信Ross那个老家伙还敢动他。”

Tony又仔细想了想这件事情的可行性，赞许的对Loki说：“你还是有点用的。”

 

 

_【1】Norman Schwarzkopf（诺曼·施瓦茨科普夫1934—2012年），美国陆军上将，中央司令部司令，海湾战争多国部队总司令。_

_【2】本句直接摘自百度百科海湾战争词条。_

_【3】波音AH-64“阿帕奇”武装直升机（Boeing AH-64 Apache helicopter gunships）是现美国陆军主力武装直升机，由波音、阿古斯塔、富士重工生产。阿帕奇具备强大的反装甲、反坦克能力，被称为“坦克终结者”，一架阿帕奇最多能挂载16枚地狱火导弹，理论上每次出击最多能消灭16辆坦克。_

_【4】Brooke Shields（中文译名为波姬·小丝），1965年5月31日出生于纽约，美国女演员、作家、模特。_

_【5】苹果公司推出的第一款真正意义上的笔记本PowerBook 100，售价2300美元，当然现实中这款电脑是在1991年10月21日拉斯维加斯的Comdex展会上推出的，它拥有一块9英寸单色背光640*400像素分辨率的液晶显示器，使用摩托罗拉68HC000 16 MHz处理器，拥有2M内存，和当时的IBM PC处理器大相径庭，中央处理器和整体运行速度与Macintosh Portable相近，需要外置软盘。PowerBook 100最大的特色是将一个轨迹球置于键盘前以方便使用的独特紧凑设计。这款笔记本重量仅为2.3千克，与今天的笔记本电脑无太大差距。PowerBook 100是苹果在1990年启动PowerBook计划的第一炮，其第一年就为苹果挣来了10亿美元，此系列堪称苹果笔记本市场上最长寿的系列，总共推出了35款产品，1997年苹果推出了最后一款PowerBook系列PowerBook 2400._

 

 

————TBC————

 


	13. Chapter 13

12

 

战争结束的比所有人想象的都快，从正式宣布开战到达成停战协定，只过去了42天。这42天对于有些人不过在茶余饭后增添了点谈资，对于另一些人是往自己的仕途上镀了镀金，而对于那些身在战场的人——不论是士兵还是平民，则是在地狱走了一遭。

午饭Loki是和Tony、Bruce一起吃的，中途Natasha加入了进来，已经二月底了，雪仍旧断断续续在下。“这就是我最恨波士顿、纽约的一点，好像春天永远不会来。”Tony抱怨。

他们谈起学校里一个女学生的哥哥，不幸在战场上牺牲，就在停战的前几天，他的家书和阵亡通知一同送来，做母亲的当即便晕了过去。大多数人对女生表达了同情，还有不少人送去鲜花、贺卡安慰她，只是总有些人缺乏同理心与对他人的尊重。

“她现在休学暂时回家修养了，”Loki说，“简直骇人听闻，多大的胆子敢对她说 ‘难道为国捐躯不是一种荣耀吗！我们纳税人每年交上那么多钱他们做好本职工作不是应当的吗！’”

“可怕。”Bruce说。

“被留校察看了。”Natasha说，“真希望他以后说话能过过脑子。”

据说冲突发生在小组讨论会上，其中一个男生大谈特谈对战争和政府的看法，炫耀他的枪法，女生请求他不要再谈论与学习主题无关的事了，男生立刻出言不逊，女生给了他一耳光，他们便打了起来。男生被同学拉开时还在对女生咆哮“败类”“懦夫”。事情一传出去，大家都觉得难以置信，连Yale的人都特地来问“不是真的吧？”

“丢人丢到家了。”Loki说，“我们学校居然出了这种败类。”

“把他丢到战场去试试，”Tony说，“留校察看也太轻了吧，他不被吓得尿裤子才怪。”

“我听到的传言挺吓人的，”Natasha说，“最好别是真的。”

“什么？”Loki问。

“嗯……他崇拜纳粹，据说。他的同学说在他身上看到过纳粹标志的纹身。”

桌子上的三个人张大了嘴，“不是真的吧？”Tony问，“他是不是想纹个佛教标志纹倒了？”

“以他的智商不是不可能。”Loki说。

“刻薄过头了啊。”Bruce无奈地摇头。

说来奇怪，Natasha向来不待见Tony，没什么要紧事连话也不想同他讲，Loki不止一次嘲笑他们奇怪的相处方式，“她可是个相当狠心有魄力的女人呢。”Tony这样评价，潜台词表示他们之间的友谊就是建立在Tony又惹出一堆麻烦事Natasha会来收拾残局顺便踹Tony屁股之上，而不是小女生一样今天请你吃饭明天你请喝咖啡后天我们一起逛街。这两人对怎样与对方相识讳莫如深，只字不提，Tony会唧唧呱呱说起旁的事岔过去，Natasha只消扫一眼便没人敢继续往下问。“这个女人太可怕了。”Loki发自内心的表示敬畏。倒是Tony把Bruce介绍给Loki、他们开始常常三人结伴行动后，——尽管只是一起去食堂吃饭、去图书馆自习，Natasha也出现在了他们的小团体里。

“阴谋啊……”Tony说，“她肯定在计划什么。”

“我倒觉得她在搞清楚你又在计划什么。”Loki说，吃完午饭Natasha说要回宿舍，Bruce表示自己该去实验室了，只留下Tony和他往图书馆走，“毕竟按照你过往的秉性，是不会随意把像我这样的人介绍给你的朋友的。”

Tony打了个哈欠：“你很有自知之明。”

Loki冷哼一声，“承认我对你有点用不会对你的自尊造成什么不可挽回的损害的，”他说，“别把我当傻子糊弄。”

“你又不是没有私心。”Tony心平气和，开始给他分析，“一，我们都知道你接近我是为了什么；二，我接受了，我回馈了；三，我当然承认你有用，但你又不能为我所用；四，即便你自己不肯承认，你在外界的名声也没比我好多少；五，基于上述理由，你现在自身难保；六，除了我你找不出更强大的盟友了。所以，要不拿出足够的诚意，要不现在就分道扬镳。你非我不可，我却不是非你不可。”

“我现在名义上拥有整个Vanaheim，”Loki说，“你知道最近它在股市的表现。也许我不是像你一样的天才，可我也不是个笨蛋，管理一个企业我还是做得到的。”

“管理的前提是你要能守住它。”Tony说，“不要不承认嘛，你家那点子事上东区没人不知道，说起来多亏你的好弟弟。”

“ ‘复仇这道菜，凉了最好吃。’【1】”Loki耸肩，“污言秽语并不能使他显得高尚。”

“他很擅长给你罗织罪名，可你在外的公信力并不能证明他所说的皆是谎言。大众们只管看戏，从不在意什么是真正的——”Tony强调，“真正的真相，对他们而言，顺他们意的便是好的，反之，是不好的。你不巧走在了公众道德的对立面，至少在他们看来是这样。”

“我真是见他妈的鬼。”Loki吁气，“有些人喜欢指手画脚不是因为他们见识渊博，仅仅是因为他们自己的生活是一团狗屎，他们需要通过指责、贬低、训斥别人来获得存在感，顺便彰显一下自己高贵的道德感。好像我生来就该以Thor为目标为榜样，成为光明伟正的绅士；自从Balder长大后，他们又开始指责我没有他那样良善了。但我不是Thor也不是Balder，Thor是明面上的领导者，他必须干净光明不能让人寻找到错漏，Balder……”他嗤笑，“Balder，他根本不明白如果他成为辅佐者他该去做些什么，我没有敌视他，只要他不来和我争权夺势我保证他的一生都能活得顺遂无忧。他根本不配和我争。人人都说他像母亲，可依我看他不过是个低劣仿品，懦弱不等于温柔，更不等于善良，何况他连母亲万分之一的果敢都不曾有过。他只敢在暗地里使些让人一眼就能看穿的心机，玩弄些上不了台面的下作手段，他甚至连去Odin面前说句他要与我同等的继承权都不敢，他凭什么和我争。凭他四处造谣、贬低我吗？连他的孪生兄弟都不喜欢他，怎么外人尽说他的好话。”

“那他至少是有可取之处的。别让仇恨蒙蔽你的双眼，蛮勇同睚眦必报一样是愚蠢的，像你说的，你都有Vanaheim了。”Tony搔了搔下巴。

“呵，他唯一的可取之处就是一张纯洁无辜的脸了。你根本不知道Balder那个婊子多擅长在别人背后捅刀子，他把你肠子挖出来打蝴蝶结玩都会小天使一样朝你微笑呢。”

Tony没和他一起声讨Balder：“他想把你排挤出权力中心，你牢牢待在里面就是了。”

他们在图书馆消磨掉了整个下午，不再去提无关学习的事，Tony花了不少功夫向他解释Fourth Order Isotropic Tensor【2】满足的关系式，他听得云山雾罩，最终Tony的耐心消耗殆尽，丢下一句“你只要知道它应用于连续介质力学就行了”结束谈话。

“Come on……你至少解释一下什么是连续介质力学吧？”Loki看了眼Tony脸上的表情，举起手表示投降，“OK，OK，是我蠢到你了。”

Loki在查找资料的间隙走了神，和Tony不同，他没有媲美Einstein的智商，但他是玩弄人心的高手，在纽约上流社会他是臭名昭著的“银舌头”骗子，与此同时又有无数人愿意和他交往、向他宣誓效忠、甘愿被他差遣，姑娘们乐得对他投怀送抱。也许旁人不理解为何连他都有支持者，可能连Odin和Balder都对他现有的号召力感到一头雾水，不过他确实不是大多数人理解的那个样子。他慷慨，公正，言出必行，不是Balder随随便便多撒点小费给侍者的慷慨，也不是Thor律法条文似的公正，他给每一个愿意追随他的人许诺好处，他报复每一个践踏他尊严、触犯他底线的人，他从不给任何人无法实现的承诺——他是光与暗之间的灰色持秤人，他的手上有各式各样的砝码，任何愿意付出代价的人都能从他这里取得自己想要的。

他想起数月前Fandral为了一本色情杂志闹的别扭，不，Fandral当然不是在生气，Loki差点笑出声，为了刚发现的真相。

“Fandral迷恋我。”他说。

Tony抬起头看了他一眼，埋下头继续在纸上写写画画：“我在忙着改变世界的时候，你却在思考这些无聊的事。”

“Fandral迷恋我，”Loki重复，“你知道这意味着什么吗，意味着我可以换种方式得到他和Dallas家族的效忠。”

Tony摇摇头：“听着，你可以去别的地方进行谋划，思考怎么能让他把某些东西放到你屁眼里同时从嘴巴里吐出某些你要的东西，但是！不要再说话了！”

Loki把桌面上属于他的东西扫到背包里，刚发现的事情令他心情愉悦，他不打算计较Tony无礼的态度：“再见，你会听到好消息的。”

Tony头都没抬。

  
1991年3月10日开始，美军从波斯湾陆续撤走五十四万人，“告别沙漠行动”拉开序幕。

Steve Rogers服役的舰队是第一批撤走的，有新的航母过来接替他们的位置。早在一个月多前，他便从Peggy那里接到了Bucky负伤的消息，尽管Peggy安慰他Bucky伤得并不严重，他仍旧时常感到心慌。太多事沉甸甸地压在心头，他整夜整夜无法入眠，这时他甚至喜欢上夜间巡查，至少有些事可以分散注意力。

他出生在美国国庆日，生父生母不详，孤儿院的院长在门口发现了还是婴儿的他，裹着印有星条旗的毯子，里面塞着张纸条，说他叫Rogers，出生在7月4日。他还没开始记事，Peggy Carter收养了他，法律名改成了Steve Rogers，和美国英雄、二战时的标志性人物Captain America同名同姓。这时一个沉重的巧合。似乎每个人都认为，他既然和Captain America拥有相同姓名，他也应当和Captain America一样代表正义与希望，特别是他的监护人还是Peggy Carter，他更应当成为一个榜样。他小时候很喜欢画画，画得相当不错，有段时间他一心想考去美术学院，成为画家。Peggy从未干涉他的选择，但当他开始为自己前程做打算时，他放弃了画画，去了USMA【3】。毕业，进入部队服役，一路晋升，如果不出意外，他未来的人生道路清晰可见。

小的时候他并不知道，那个叫“Peggy”的女人代表了什么，他知道的仅仅是孩子会关注的东西，Peggy很温柔，也很严厉，她会做好吃的饭菜，会给他买各种有趣的玩具，他想喊她Mom，但是Peggy拒绝了，告诉他对他来说她只是Peggy，他的母亲另有其人。他们花费不少精力寻找Steve的生父母，结果总是失望的，成年后他再也不对此抱有希望，并放弃了寻找。

稍大一点他便明白，Peggy是美国最具有威望的女人，从总统到将军，没有人敢不对她恭敬。她从二战战场活着回来，与Howard Stark协同创立了全美最知名、最高效同时也最神秘的实验室S.H.I.E.L.D.，她为FBI出生入死了好些年，从一线退下后转向幕后担当顾问、培养新人。她是活着的传奇，人们这样评价，二战后美国的高速发展离不开她的付出。

很长一段时间，他把Captain America作为学习对象，竭力要成为同样的人，他的道德观从幼年时期便在人们有意无意的灌输下成型了，他几乎是活着的Captain了，大家说，并乐意于见到美国的道德标杆有了继承人。

“我是过时之人。”Steve私下对Bucky说，“没有对任何人不敬的意思，但在不少人眼里我确实是个老古董了。”

“不，你只是太固执。”Bucky说。

Bucky，Steve在心里默念这个名字，现在你怎么样了呢。

“情况不是非常好。”医生领着他朝病房走，医院走廊上的灯发出惨白的光，打在浅豆绿色的墙壁上衬得墙壁都冰冷起来，“出血已经止住了，但我们目前不能判断颅内淤血能否自行消失，也不能判断血块压迫脑神经会不会导致不可逆的影响。”

“他不会死是吧？”Steve紧张起来。

医生站在病房门口无奈地牵扯下嘴角，“不会，”他说，“最坏的情况他可能失明、失语、失聪、肢体末端不受控、记忆力严重衰退——”他看到Steve脸上浮现出的惊恐神色住了嘴，“那只是最坏情况，”他轻描淡写地带过去，“现在他预后良好。只是因为剧烈头痛，他会变得非常暴躁。”

“James，你朋友来看你了。”医生推开门轻快地说，“今天感觉怎么样？”

“糟糕透了。”James抬头看到跟在医生身后的人，露出了笑容，“Steve！你回来了。”

“Bucky……”Steve走过去想要拥抱他，又害怕会伤到他，手伸出去停在半空，最后只是轻轻摸了摸他的肩膀。

“哎，你是不是晒黑了。”Bucky问，“Peggy还好吗？”

“很好，大家都很好。”Steve在说话的间隙认真打量他，似乎变瘦了，头发长长了一些，瞧着似乎很健康、随时可以出院的样子，要是他脑中没什么该死的血块的话。

“啊，真是丢人，我可想不到自己会躺着回来。”Bucky说。

“你很勇敢，要不是你，可能会有更多的人受伤或死亡。”Steve捏捏他的胳膊认真地说。

“你不如帮我问问医生我什么时候能出院？”Bucky悄悄和Steve咬耳朵，“我都快生锈了。”

“你现在还经常头痛吗？”医生问，掏出小手电照了照Bucky的瞳孔。

“还好，晚上痛得厉害。”Bucky耸肩。

“你在逐渐恢复，”医生安慰他，“最多再过一两个星期，你想在这儿住下去我也不会继续收留你的。”

Bucky咧开嘴：“我保证一点儿也不想念这里。”

“你们继续聊吧，”医生看了看手表，“半个小时后探视时间结束，我会让护工轰你走的。”临出门他露出笑意，“Welcome home，LtCdr.Rogers.【4】”

“Thank you.”

“名人啊。”医生一出门Bucky就眨着眼揶揄。

“Bucky——”Steve无奈地叫，又忍不住微笑。

空气霎时变得像蜂蜜般浓稠，两人似乎只晓得看着对方傻笑，“过来。”Bucky说，他伸出双臂抱住Steve，Steve顺从地靠在他怀里，金灿灿的头发搔得他脸颊发痒，“我差点以为再也见不到你了。”他喃喃，“我真的以为自己要死了，我想着我可不能死啊，Steve还在等我回家呢。”

“你不会死的，我们都不死，好好活着。”Steve直起身子吻他，往日总是红艳艳的嘴唇现在苍白干燥，Steve竭力想用舌头和唾液熨平他唇上所有干燥的死皮和细微的伤口，“我们会上军事法庭的。”Steve一面说一面亲他，摸他的头发，他的脸颊，他的脖子，他的脊背，想要确认他是不是真的完好无损。

“管他呢。”Bucky说。

他们气喘吁吁地停下，Steve突然想起来：“你的军牌呢？”

“在柜子里。你要把它们换回来吗？”

“被人发现就糟糕了。”

“管他呢。”Bucky又说，“难道你害怕了吗。”

“没有，”Steve摇头，“我害怕你会遭到伤害，但我不害怕告诉别人我爱你。”

“再亲亲我，”Bucky说，“还有六分钟，抓紧时间。”

Steve回到家，Peggy正坐在沙发上等他，“Bucky还好吗？”一见到Steve她便问道。

“挺好的。”Steve走上前亲吻她的脸颊，“医生说再过一两个星期他就可以出院了。”他放下从医院拿回来的CT片和病例的复印件，“等述完职我要去趟波士顿。”

“去找Tony？”

“Natasha.”他说，叹了口气，“Tony又不是……”

Peggy看他一眼，“我还以为你们早就和解了呢，”她说，“他毕竟是Howard的孩子，我也是看着他长大的。”

“我只是想让Nat看看病例，”Steve说，“并不想去叨扰他。”

“去看看他吧，刚好我有东西要给他，你帮帮忙。”Peggy说，她已经老了【5】，尽管神态还是充满活力的，但皱纹早爬上她的面颊，头发变得花白，难以避免地显露出令人心酸的沧桑。

“当然。”

 

 

_【1】出自小说《教父》。_

_【2】四阶各向同性张量，力学名词，各向同性张量在构造各向同性弹性固体的本构方程时有着极其重要的作用。_

_【3】USMA：The United States Military Academy（美国军事学院），常被称为西点军校。西点军校是美国第一所军事学校，位于纽约州西点（哈德逊河西岸），创建于1802年。曾与MIT、Lehigh Unrgetown University（理海大学）、USNA（美国海军学院）在内的其它12个精英学府组成The Patriot League（爱国者联盟)。在其二百多年的历程中，培养了众多的美国军事人才、政治家、企业家、教育家和科学家。_

_【4】LtCdr. Lieutenant commander（海军少校）的缩写。_

_【5】Peggy的部分设定沿用漫画616主世界设定，出生于1919年4月9日，是美国人，二战结束后从欧洲回到美国进入FBI，逝世日期沿用电影设定，于2016年5月6日去世。侄女Sharon Carter会在后文出现，但不会与Steve有任何感情线。_

 

————TBC————


	14. Chapter 14

13

 

回部队述职后的几天，Steve得到了一个不长不短的假期，尽管在假期内他依然要定期回去进行心理干预，但他仍很开心可以短暂地放松一段时间。

他找了个天气晴朗的日子开车前往波士顿，Natasha和他约在了市中心一家咖啡馆见面。“Tony不肯来吗？”他问。

“不是在替他开脱，Tony最近住在实验室就没出来过。”Natasha说，将菜单递给侍应生，手肘撑在桌面上托着下巴看Steve，“在伊拉克感觉怎么样？”

“老实说，糟透了。”Steve回答。他暗自舒了口气，庆幸不用见到Tony，他们根本不是一类人，Bucky说他对Tony有偏见，也许吧，可他真的很讨厌Tony的刻薄与目中无人。

“Bucky出院了吗？”

“还没有，下个星期出院。”Steve拿出CT片和病例复印件给Natasha，“我很担心那些血块，医生们都说不好会不会造成什么影响或什么时候能完全消失。”

Natasha接过从袋子里取出CT片对着光察看，“大脑是神秘精妙的器官，”她说，“没人能在事情发生前得出结论。”她将CT片还给Steve，“看着没什么太大问题，不用过于担心。他这次一定得到嘉奖了吧？”

Steve收好CT片和病例，闻言露出温柔羞怯的笑，“银星勋章【1】。”他说，语气里充满了自豪，“你一定听说了吧，他在针对驻地的袭击中的英勇表现。”

“还没有，我从新闻上看到的只有英勇表现这一个概括。”Natasha说。

“那等Bucky亲自同你说。”

他们聊了聊自己的近况，捡些有意思的事告诉对方，“说起来，我想到最近认识的一个人。”Natasha搅拌着咖啡说，“他叫Bruce Banner，很有趣，温和老实的几乎没脾气。”

“不要欺负人家。”Steve好奇起来，“你的男朋友？”

“不……”Natasha对着咖啡泡沫无意识地弯起嘴巴，“我不会和人交往的。没必要，平白无故伤人家心……”她的嘴角又撇下去，叹了口气。

“希望能有机会见见他。”Steve说，“做做朋友也是好的。一起吃晚餐吗？”

Natasha摇头：“不了，我约了别人。”

他们在咖啡馆门口道别，“你和Bucky多保重。”Natasha说，“现在不是逞强的时候，把Peggy牵扯进去，她该多难过。”

“你也是。”Steve搂了搂她的肩，“我会等的，等到政府肯承认那天。”

  
Bruce难得穿了套看得过去的西装，仔仔细细梳了头发，刮去胡须，对Tony的取笑不置可否。“一点都不像你了，”Tony拉长声音喊，“地球明天要毁灭了吗？”

“给我推荐几家餐厅，”Bruce一面艰难地和领带搏斗一边说，“环境好一点，不要太贵，东西好吃一点。”

“不会吧！你这么快就把Natasha追到手了？”

“没有，我们只是朋友。为了庆祝我成为主管人——”Bruce挫败地垂下胳膊，“天啊，Tony告诉我，你会打领带。”

Tony摇着头缩回书堆后面，“不会，我干吗要在脖子上系一小块可笑的能把自己勒死的布料。”他瞧着Bruce继续尝试几分钟后说，“放弃吧，这一点也不像你。我给你推荐几家不用穿正装出席的餐厅——别折腾你的脖子了，放过它吧。”

“好吧。”Bruce嘟嚷着扔掉领带，记下Tony报的餐厅地址。

他出门时Tony追在他身后大叫：“记得你欠我一顿饭！”

他到了约定好的地方发现Natasha已经在那儿等着了，“抱歉，”他不好意思起来，“我是不是来晚了？”

“没有。”Natasha看了看手表，“你早到了十五分钟。我见了一个人，没想到会面时间比预计的要短。不用抱歉，我也没来多久。”

“你想吃些什么？”Bruce问，“Tony推荐了几家餐厅，有意大利菜、法国菜、墨西哥菜……”

“我知道一家店，很小，不过味道很好。”Natasha说，“我完全能想象，Tony推荐的餐厅会是什么样，东西贵得要死，分量少得只够喂麻雀，还有音乐学院的穷学生在弹钢琴，不穿正装不让你进门——这条对Tony Stark例外。”

Bruce大笑：“形容精准，不过这次他说的几家是不用穿正装的。”

Natasha跟着笑出声，她轻快地摆摆头，戴着的毛线帽上的绒球一同摇晃起来，Bruce这才注意到她的装扮，宽大的酒红色男式毛衣、紧身牛仔裤，套着深灰色的呢料外套，几缕头发从黑灰交织的毛线帽下跳脱出来，孩子气的不得了。

“我走在你身边简直是个老人家了。”他自我揶揄，“你告诉别人你是个高中生也会有人信的。”

“我没料到你今天这样正式。”Natasha说，“来，往这边走，我们坐地铁去。”

“远吗？”

“三站路，不过地方很偏，在一条小巷子里，很难找。”她侧头看看Bruce，“你有时同情心会有点泛滥吧。”

“这么明显吗。”

她耸了耸肩，“还挺明显的。”她顿了好一会儿才继续，“从你对Tony的态度就能看出来了。我今天见的朋友，他讨厌死Tony了，一点儿也不夸张，要是可能，他连和Tony待在一个房间里都不想。”

“我可不同情Tony，他也不需要任何同情。”Bruce反驳，“你的朋友只是不了解Tony才会不喜欢他的。”

“你像护犊的老母鸡一样将他好好保护起来了。”

“他才是那个护犊的老母鸡。”Bruce说，“我能提供给他的全是举手之劳罢了。”

“我害怕你会同情我。”Natasha说，“当你听说了一些事之后，我敢肯定，你再往前踏一步，Tony就会把他知道的关于我的事全告诉你了。我能忍受别人的敌意、恐惧、误解，但我不能忍受同情。”

“或者你也可以选择自己和我说。”Bruce冷淡地说，因为Natasha话语中隐藏的对Tony的敌意感到极其不快。

直到他们在巷子里穿梭、七拐八绕来到一家只挂着写上店名的木牌做装饰的餐厅，落座、点餐之后，Natasha才开口：“你们不都想知道我和Tony怎么认识的吗，你知道我父母是谁吗，知道我曾祖母是谁吗，你知道我家曾经干什么的吗？”

Bruce开玩笑说：“走私军火的？”

Natasha扯了下嘴角，掏出烟盒冲Bruce晃了晃，Bruce摇摇头，于是她倒出一根点上，“我姓Romanoff，”她撅起嘴吹散空气中漂浮的烟雾，“这个姓氏还不能让你产生什么联想吗。”

“最著名的那个Romanoff我知道是俄国的。”Bruce说，“你是俄国人？”

“啊哈。”Natasha掐灭香烟，“我曾祖母是尼古拉二世最小的女儿。【2】”她的笑容现在多了点惨淡意味，“我的家族并不光彩。布尔什维克的秘密警察放走了她，没人知道她经历了什么才去到英国，毕竟她父亲的表兄【3】拒绝了他们家的避难请求。”

“她一踏上英国的土地便被带走了，没人知道她去了哪里，后来她生下的孩子，也就是我的祖父，开始供职于MI6，我的父母亲也一样，成为了MI6的间谍。我从没见过他们，一出生我就被送到了美国，是Peggy无意发现我的存在的，她和Howard向美国政府和英国政府做出了保证，才换取了我的自由。”她喝了口桌上摆的柠檬水，“那时我才十四五岁吧，开始和Howard他们住在一起，也就是那时，我认识了Tony.”她的笑容多了些许温柔意味，“Tony小时候很可爱，但是Howard，他不是一个称职的父亲。Tony小时候喜欢在Stark Industries的实验大楼玩，五岁多的时候他被一个极端分子绑架了，囚禁在通风管道里。开始我们以为他只是自己跑到什么角落里藏起来了，他失踪十二个小时后我们才意识到他可能被绑架了。我那时害怕极了，全家人包括Stark家的老管家Jarvis都快急疯了，可Howard呢，直到Tony失踪第三天绑架他的人打来电话才知道Tony被绑架了。”

他们点的食物上来了，沉默地吃完前菜后Bruce问：“然后呢？”

“然后我找到了他，救了他。”Natasha说，省略了中间一大段过程，“我中了几枪，把Tony吓坏了。”

Bruce脸上浮现出愧疚和同情混合的神色，Natasha嗤笑：“我就猜到你会是这个反应。”

“你也曾受过间谍培训，”Bruce说，“所以你才能找到他。”

“是啊。”Natasha点头，“对我个人而言，这只是一段无关紧要的过去，但旁人不会这么想。没有任何人愿意终生活在政府部门的监控下，别说出国了，我走出波士顿都需要事先汇报。”

“再之后的事你也知道了，Lily去世了，我不能再在Howard家待下去，便去Peggy家住了段时间，后来来了MIT，不出意外，也许我余生都在MIT度过了。”她说，“不要放任你的感情往前发展半步，我们做朋友就很好。”

“你对你的魅力充满自信。”

“你的眼神，”她叹气，“我知道爱慕的眼神是怎样的。大多数人，知道我的过去都会觉得新鲜又好奇，他们会充满奇怪的无畏精神，认定我需要爱护，信誓旦旦不论发生什么都会在我身边，只是结果，没人受得了毫无隐私与尊严的生活，他们连借口都不需要找就逃命一样的跑掉了。”

“我也是人，我也有感情，我会受到伤害。”Natasha说，“戛然而止是最好的，幻想永远是美丽的。”

Bruce想起了Tony说的话：“Tony说他追求过你？”

“他没有追求过我，他只是单纯想和我睡觉，不单纯的那种睡觉。”

  
Tony在实验室待到晚餐时间才意识到自己肚子饿了需要进食，他推开面前的电路板伸了个懒腰，脊椎发出一阵咔咔响，他不想一个人去食堂吃饭，便打电话给Loki，那头倒是很快接了：“Loki Hopkins，您哪位？”

“是我。”Tony懒洋洋地说，手里不停转着一只螺丝起子，“有空吃晚餐吗？”

“哦，”Loki应了声，“我点了外卖，你可以来我公寓吃。”

“十五分钟后见。”Tony挂了电话，一路打着哈欠往Loki公寓走，路上遇到一个骑自行车的同学，好心捎了他一段路。

“来的挺快。”Loki拉开门，“外卖还没到，要不要先吃点曲奇？”

Tony草草点头，从装着曲奇的盘子里拿了一块咬了一大口，“味道不错，”他含糊地说，“哪儿买的？”

“我妈妈做的。”Loki倒了杯水给他，“今天早上她来看看我。”

“哇哦……”Tony发出一声无意义的感叹，开始小口咀嚼。

“你是第一个吃到我妈妈做的东西的外人。”Loki说，把摊在桌子上的书本和笔记本电脑收起来，腾出吃饭的空间，“连Fandral都没吃过呢。”

“说起Fandral，”Tony喝口水，“你的勾引计划实施的怎么样了？”

Loki的表情阴郁起来：“尚在理论阶段。”

Tony被曲奇呛得咳起来，他一边喝水一边捂住嘴让自己别把水和食物残渣一起喷出来：“你直接说什么都没做不就行了吗！”

“我还是做了点的！”Loki嫌弃地抽出几张纸巾递给他，“我找到了他常出没的夜店，找到了他睡过的男妓，啧——说到男妓，我总算知道生日宴那晚我哥哥为什么要发那么大脾气了。”他告诉Tony那晚发生的事，最后总结，“所以他就是迷恋我，那个男妓从背影看和我是有那么一点点像。”

“那么你为什么还不赶紧扑上去把他拿下。”Tony嘲讽。

“这就是为什么还在理论阶段的原因！”Loki涨红了脸，“没人告诉我该和同性怎么做啊！”

及时响起的门铃声拯救了尴尬的两个人，Loki接过外卖给了钱，从厨房取来餐盘将食物平分，“我不要胡萝卜。”Tony说，Loki瞪了他报复性地拨了更多胡萝卜到餐盘里去。

“我没有任何要歧视你的意思，”Tony皱着眉嘎吱嘎吱地嚼胡萝卜，有些难堪地将脸埋进盘子里，“我和男人做过，你懂的，但是，那是生理需求你知道吧，有的时候你玩腻了，不想和女孩子玩了，想去寻找一些新鲜东西。如果你和男人做过了你就明白我的意思了，那种感觉和同女孩子做是不一样的……”

Loki整张脸都红了，耳朵尖烫的简直在冒烟，“别说了，”他小声恳求，“我一点儿也不想和你讨论这个问题。”

“要不你也去找个男妓，实践下就懂了。”Tony不靠谱地提议。

“闭嘴——”Loki揪住头发，“你就装作没听到不可以吗！”

“我只是想让你知道，你随时可以从我这儿获得理论与实践的双重支持。”Tony冲他眨眼，“我可没你那么多规矩和洁癖。”

Loki埋头吃东西不再搭理Tony，他思绪繁杂，诚然他体会过姑娘们胴体的温软，领略过深入腹地的蚀骨销魂，但性对他而言仍旧是保守的、私密的、理应饱含尊重与温存的。他招过妓，当然，他们朋友圈里的成年仪式，美艳丰满的女性，打扮得知性典雅，颜色柔和的金发卷着大波浪卷柔柔垂在雪白的肩头，涂抹鲜红蔻丹的纤纤细指端着盛放昂贵葡萄酒的高脚水晶杯，轻声细语与他聊Picasso和Dali，Loki还用Thor的支票送了她一座Dali的雕塑，奇形怪状四条腿细长的大象。她温温柔柔地脱衣服，穿着古典束腰和吊袜带，用口舌侍奉，持着Loki的手指送进体内开拓甬道，赞美他、鼓励他，脸上带着少女般的红晕。但是性行为的对象一换到同性，他想了下Fandral的脸，打了个哆嗦，又想了想Thor，觉得这倒可以接受。最后他抬起头打量Tony，在心里摇头，Tony是长得很可爱，可他想象不出和Tony滚在一张床上的情景。

吃完晚餐Loki去厨房洗碗，出来看见Tony正在翻他的数学作业，“你这儿有个公式用错了。”Tony看到Loki说，抽出一张草稿纸开始演算，“看，”他把草稿纸推到Loki面前，“这样是最简算法。你的那个绕了好几步，还要再列方程式，也不嫌麻烦。”

Loki接过草稿纸研究，“原来还可以这样啊……”他说，“我一开始也是这么想的，但是，”他指着其中一步过程说，“这里，我不知道怎么换算……”

Tony凑过去，在纸的空白处写换算公式，“你要先求导……”他说，抬起头正巧撞上Loki的绿眼睛，“先求导……”他干巴巴地重复一遍，Loki莽莽撞撞地吻住了他。笔被Tony随手丢到桌子上，滚了几圈掉在地上，他扶住Loki的脸把舌头伸进对方嘴里，Loki发出一声小小的呜咽。

“一股胡萝卜味。”Loki推开他拿手背擦掉嘴上的口水，“我们到底在干什么啊。”

“问你自己。”Tony弯下腰捡起笔，在纸上划拉几下，“没坏。”他找到笔盖套上，端正地放到草稿纸上。

“再帮我检查一下吧。”Loki把数学作业推到他面前，顺带翻出了物理作业，“我可不想再拿个C了。”

“你考试也要喊我去帮你考吗。”Tony说，还是帮他又看了一遍，挑出一些错误让他改正，“你上哪儿找这么好的家庭教师去，”Tony站起来活动，“反正薪水你是付不起了，不如考虑下以身相许？”

“滚蛋吧。”Loki朝他砸了个纸团。

早上醒来Loki花了相当长时间才反应过来为什么Tony会整个人蜷成一团缩在他怀里，昨晚Tony帮他订正完作业顺带理了理Loki一团乱麻似的知识点，讲完都凌晨四点多了，他们困得要死，挤在浴室胡乱冲洗了下便倒在床上睡着了。Tony乱糟糟的棕色卷发摊在他脖颈间，痒得他挠了好几下。

“喂，醒醒……”他带着睡意推Tony的脑袋，“你压在我胃上了混蛋。”

怀里的人意味不明的咕哝几声换了个姿势，几撮翘起的头发扫过Loki鼻子，他打了好几个喷嚏。

这下Tony可算醒了，他嫌弃地推开Loki：“不要把口水和病毒喷我身上，你感冒了吗？感冒了就别靠近我，你要戴上口罩离我至少三米远，我一点儿也不想被传染。”

“我才没有感冒呢，”Loki把头埋在枕头下面含糊着说，“你几天没洗头发了，简直堪比生化武器。”

“你胡扯，”Tony翻了个身，“我临睡前才洗过。”

他们睡着睡着又抱到一起去了，“你大清早就这么精神吗？”Tony看上去彻底清醒过来了，手在Loki赤裸的胸腹间乱摸，“皮肤不错。”他甚至吹了声口哨。

Loki惊醒过来，红着脸拼命推Tony：“你下去，这不好玩！”

Tony索性压在他身上捏他的腰，“可怜的小Loki，”Tony不怀好意地贴着他脸颊说，“要不要我来给你上堂实践课。”

Loki在他身下用力扭动，全身都泛起了粉红色：“我不要，你下去……”

Tony哈哈大笑，“你真可爱，这么容易害羞，”他低头亲吻Loki裸露的肩头，“你的肩膀上还有小雀斑呢，我喜欢。”

“谁管你喜不喜欢，”Loki挣扎，“你快下去，我可不是你的那些姑娘。”

“我知道你不是那些姑娘，”Tony说，开始吻他的脖颈和耳垂，“你比那些姑娘美丽可爱多了。”

“你真流氓……”Loki半心半意地推拒，他被Tony捏得半边身子都软了，Tony硬起来的地方在他下身磨蹭，他口干舌燥，又怕又惊，满怀好奇想试试和同性做究竟是何种滋味。

“原来你不喜欢啊，”Tony开始抚摸他的眼角和眉毛，“现在我们可以继续上次的话题了……”Tony的声音黏腻起来，带着刻意的鼻音，“你知道和女孩子做是什么滋味，她们都是又软又香的，湿湿的，光滑的，只要找对位置和方法她们就能流成一条河流……但是和男孩子是不一样的……”他开始舔Loki的嘴唇，勾得Loki微微张开嘴喘息，“他们比女孩要更强壮耐操一点，肌肉更结实坚硬，环住你的力量也更大，并且你需要非常耐心才能把他们打开，要用上非常多的润滑和技巧才能把他们操软下来……”

在Tony轻轻掐住他的脖子吻他时，他难以自持地发出细碎呻吟，两条大腿死死夹住Tony的腰，如果是Thor该多好，他想，回味着Thor的肌肉和臂弯，愈发激动起来。Tony的吻技很好，他们舌头互相纠缠着在嘴里拽来扯去，口水湿哒哒地淌到颈窝里去。Loki一面觉得恶心一面又觉得色情，于是更加用力地吻回去。

“你在想Fandral吗？”Tony结束了这个吻，手伸进Loki的内裤里抚摸早已硬得流水的阴茎，“希望他也这样吻你？这样摸你？还是想他把老二捅进你屁眼里，像操那个小男妓那样操你？”

“你废话真多。”Loki翻身将Tony压在身下，干脆利落地扯掉了两人的内裤，他叉开腿跪坐在床上，屁股牢牢压住Tony髋骨，在室内昏暗的光线中打量Tony的裸体，“你有小肚子了，该减减肥了……”他伸出手戳Tony白嫩嫩的小腹，“我才没想Fandral呢，谁管他怎么操那个小男妓的。”

Tony噗噗噗像只烧开了水的水壶那样笑起来，“那你在想谁？”他伸出手撸动自己的阴茎，眯着眼对Loki笑，“说出来听听。”

他还没长开，完全是个少年模样，带着婴儿肥的脸，胖乎乎的四肢，圆滚滚的小肚子，体毛稀疏，白白净净，倒是某个地方发育不错，精精神神地立着。Loki拉开他的手将两人的阴茎一起握在手里撸动，“没有谁，”Loki撒谎，“我正在努力和你学习实践呢。”

Tony大笑，Loki松开手将阴茎插进他的大腿间，抵着柔软的囊袋抽插，“你比我上过的所有女人都软。”Loki说，“不要再笑了，你太破坏气氛了。”

Tony并紧了大腿拉过Loki的手让他抚摸自己，依然笑得一抽一抽，“昨天晚上谁让我闭嘴装没听到来着，”他说，“现在你倒是很来劲。”

“我有权满足自己的好奇心与求知欲。”Loki说，低下头吻他，舔着他的嘴唇说，“再说是你自己爬上我的床的，现在专心一点。”

“嗯哼哼……”Tony哼唧，“睡你床的代价还真不小。”

Loki没接话，自顾自嗅Tony头发和皮肤上的气味，“你还带着奶香呢。”

“那是香皂的味道。”Tony说，挺着腰在Loki的小腹上摩擦，又揽过他的头亲吻。Loki先一步释放出来，精液喷洒在Tony腿间，他喘着气压在Tony身上，一背的汗，Tony抚摸着他的背说：“一看你就是从来不在乎床伴感受的人。”

Loki这才察觉Tony还硬着，“你得告诉我怎么做，”他小口小口啄着Tony的脖颈，“我又没和男人做过。”

“那你总摸过自己吧。”Tony闭上眼打哈欠，“动动手，别只压在我身上喘气。”

Loki探下手撸动了几下，觉得不大好使力，便侧躺着将他搂在怀里动作，“你屁股真翘，又圆又软，”Loki说，“操，你成年了吗？或者至少告诉我你满十六周岁了吧。”

Tony又笑起来射了Loki满手，Loki嫌弃地四处寻找纸巾擦拭，“去你的，豌豆公主，我不会去告你的。”Tony爬起来去浴室冲澡，Loki跟进去洗手、刷牙，“早上吃点什么？”Tony隔着水声大喊。

“曲奇，麦片，牛奶。”Loki说，“我只有这些了。”

Tony甩着水从隔间出来，“我们去食堂吃吧，”他毫不避讳地在明亮灯光下展示自己的裸体，从置物架上取下毛巾擦水，“你的那些东西除了曲奇别的听上去就叫人缺乏胃口。”

“我突然觉得那不算一个好主意了。”吃早餐时Loki说，“这很可能成为他对付我的把柄，要是他死活不愿意到我这边来，损失就称得上惨重了。”

Tony翻了个巨大的白眼，“恕我永远不能理解你们这些所谓世家子弟的脑回路。”他说，“你一天到晚都在盘算什么啊。”

“我可算是明白为什么所有人都让我不要接近你了，”Loki说，“你确实善于蛊惑人心，可是从我们出生开始，所要走的道路就必然不同。你可以肆意妄为，但要是我肆意妄为了，民众们会借着我的作为针对Odin和家族，然后我就会成为弃子。”

“这是我最讨厌你的一点，”Tony说，“你这么活着不累吗？每走一步之前都想好接下来的几十步怎么走，还没和一个人说上几句话便开始衡量对方的价值、寻找漏洞与弱点、搜集所有对你有利的证据，你不尊重你的父亲却又无力同他抗衡，你不敬重权威，也不敬畏真理，活像个市侩精明的政客。”

“你倒是什么都明白，”Loki呛道，“我不信你没干过类似的事，没为了达成某些愿景去乞求、威胁、恐吓别人，你难道敬重敬畏过什么吗？”

“我没你那么下作。”Tony说，“在鸡蛋和石头之间我永远站在真理那边，这足够称得上敬重敬畏了。”

“你唯一的真理就是女人的阴道和男人的屁眼吧。”Loki皱起上唇，摆出嫌弃又凶狠的丑陋表情。

“不管你信不信，”Tony耸耸肩，“性对我而言是很无聊的一件事。”

“从一个早上才来了一发的人嘴里说出这种话真的令人非常信服，”Loki挖苦，“当心纵欲过度，二十来岁就只能当个秒射男了。”

Tony毫不客气地冲他竖中指，“别把你自己作践得廉价。”他警告。

 

_【1】银星勋章（Silver Star）是一项美军跨军种通用勋奖，是美国联邦军事勋奖中等级最高的军事奖章，为了表彰面对敌人时的英勇行为的军事奖章。_

_【2】首先说明，本文仅仅借用真实人物姓名，与历史上发生的真实事件完全不同，真实性完全不可考。尼古拉二世即尼古拉·亚历山德罗维奇·罗曼诺夫，是俄罗斯罗曼诺夫王朝最后一位沙皇。他的小女儿阿娜斯塔西娅·尼古拉耶芙娜·罗曼洛娃女大公出生于1901年6月18日，由于那时尼古拉二世的统治已经岌岌可危，这位女大公据说从出生便被关在宫殿中从未出去过。尼古拉执政末期俄罗斯先后爆发了二月革命与十月革命，尼古拉二世的统治在1917年被彻底颠覆。从1917年3月9日到8月14日，尼古拉二世及其家人被软禁在沙皇村的亚历山大皇宫，临时政府曾准备把他们送到英国避难，因遭到英国的乔治五世国王拒绝，没有得逞。此后尼古拉二世全家被转移到西伯利亚的托博尔斯克，十月革命后又被转移到叶卡捷琳堡，关押在商人伊帕季耶夫的寓所。1918年7月16日深夜或7月17日凌晨，尼古拉二世家族包括和他们在一起的仆人近10人被看管他们的布尔什维克秘密警察赶到地下室，使用机关枪扫射集体处决。他们的尸体被浇上硫酸和汽油销毁，残余骨渣被埋藏在叶卡捷琳堡地区的一个废弃洞穴中。时年尼古拉二世50岁，他妻子46岁，儿子14岁，大女儿奥尔加23岁，二女儿塔季娅娜21岁，三女儿玛利娅19岁，小女儿阿纳斯塔西娅17岁。曾经有传闻，小女儿被秘密警察放走，辗转离开俄国，但后世通过DNA对比，确认小女儿和她的全家一起被杀害。_

_【3】尼古拉二世的表兄即英国国王乔治五世，爱德华七世和亚历山德拉皇后的次子。英国国王及印度皇帝，温莎王朝的开创者。现时在位的英女王伊丽莎白二世的祖父。_

 

————TBC————


	15. Chapter 15

14

Tony丢开Loki回实验室发现Natasha正在等他，“稀客。”他说，“我又捅出什么篓子了吗？还是你捅篓子了？”

“都没有，Peggy托Steve给你带了点东西。”

Tony听到Steve的名字立刻冷淡起来：“哦，你把东西丢下可以走了。”

Natasha不怎么文雅地翻白眼，“你和Steve还是小孩子吗，”她挖苦，“总摆出一副有我没他有他没我的架势，我们凭什么要迁就你啊，真看不惯约他出去打一架好不好？”

“你向着Steve也用不着这么明显吧？和一个受过正规训练的现役军人打架？我脑子又没坏。”

“哦，我忘了，你是脑力工作者。”Natasha揶揄。

“昨天你和Steve、Bruce来了场三人约会？”Tony还是没按捺住好奇心。

“当然不是，Steve先回去了。”

“唔……”Tony应声，从桌子上抓了包蓝莓干丢给Natasha，“其实我也不是反对你们关系更近一步，只是Bruce现在麻……”

“啊，”Natasha打断他，“我可没打算和他更近一步。他的麻烦够多了，我的也不少，没必要多找不痛快。”她拆开包装往嘴里倒蓝莓干，两人沉默下来。

过了半晌，Tony问：“你觉得让Bruce认识Steve会是个好主意吗？”

Natasha揉皱包装袋丢进垃圾桶，“没什么不好，”她说，“但是你要想让Peggy给Bruce提供庇护没必要绕这么大一圈。Steve……”她欲言又止，摇摇头还是说下去，“要是Steve的私事被翻出来，他连自己都保不住。”

“Ross那个老东西。”

“我让他小心点，Peggy现在还在，她要是不在了……”Natasha叹气，“算了，不说这些了，等有空你和Bruce去纽约看看Peggy吧。我回去了。”她拍拍Tony的肩膀，“对你自己好点。”

Tony挑眉：“我可从没亏待过自己。”

Natasha给了他一个意味深长的眼神。

  
这天晚些时候Fandral在走廊上堵住了Loki，“我有些事要和你谈谈。”他说，看上去充满戒备与敌意。

Loki第一反应是Balder是不是又在背后搬弄是非了，随即他意识到Fandral是不会听信Balder的鬼话的，“怎么，我又干什么惹你生气了？”他故作轻松道。

Fandral闭了闭眼压抑自己的愤怒，“我希望你不要把手伸太长，”他说，近乎咬牙切齿，“我的私生活无论如何不是你该过问的。以及，你动Alexander家对你有什么好处，别以为Stark家的小子站在你那边你就能稳操胜券了，谁都知道他手上没那么多钱，也没经商的脑子。”

“我不懂你在说什么。”Loki眨眼，“我还没问你怎么惹我哥生气了呢，我生日那晚。”他提醒，眼底闪烁着不怀好意的光芒。

“你居然不清楚？”Fandral嘲讽，“你是觉得我和他只有皮肉交易还是怎么的。”

“你向来物尽其用。”Loki说，“只是请问你到底以什么立场来质问我呢？Thor？Odin？等你不再做Hopkins家的走狗时再来教训我吧。”

“如果你对人连最基本的尊重都缺乏的话，也就不要责怪别人为什么更喜欢Balder了。”

“多谢你的教导？”Loki凑到他耳边轻声说，“Kiss my ass，son of a bitch.”他绕过Fandral走开，心中又惊又怒，他的亲信之间有人出卖背叛了自己，若不是Fandral沉不住气，他怕是要吃个大亏。

会是谁呢，他边走边在脑中逐一分析，他想做空Alexander家族企业股票的事没多少人知晓，知道的人里只有那些在对冲基金的人最可疑，Alexander近来刚收购了一个全美收视前几的儿童频道，股票涨势正猛，商人重利，他们肯定不愿在这时候围堵，都等着股价升到最高点。但也不排除其中有Balder或Alexander家的人混进其中，或者他们早早给自己下了套，或者有人经受不住诱惑倒向别人，也许是他从没想过的人，也许是他早就怀疑的人……他尚未告知Tony，只因不确定自己手上的筹码能否换得Tony的支持，加上股票市场本身的高风险性，他还在犹豫中。本该秘而不宣的事被抖露出去了，Fandral一定早已告知老Dallas或Odin，Alexander家是Odin最大的金钱供给者，Odin不会坐视不管，换言之，他的计划现在不再具有任何价值。

在Tony早上奚落他一顿后，他现在又得腆着脸去找Tony了，他发誓，一旦揪出是谁，他会让那个叛徒后悔来到世上。

“有事？”Tony看着眼前的Loki头疼地问。

“我这边出了个叛徒。”Loki开门见山。

“我不负责处理你的交友问题。”

Loki不理他继续说：“我原本想做空Alexander家的股票，但消息被透露出去了。”

“和我的关系是？”

“我知道你想进军传媒业，这对你来说不是一个绝好的机会吗？”

“机会？我看是陷阱吧。”Tony嗤之以鼻，“你向华尔街那群吸血鬼许了多少好处？我不认为你现有的资本可以吞得下Alexander家。”

Loki猛地想到了什么，他咧开嘴：“哈，你知道Sumner Redstone【1】吗？”

“Yes？”

“他会感兴趣的。”

“我不认为你能联系上他。就算你能，你打算给他点什么呢？”

“Alexander家旗下的电影公司、广播公司、报社，他想发展壮大他的传媒帝国，总要扫清障碍。”Loki说，“所以，你能找到人和他搭上线吗？”

Tony想了想，点头：“有倒是有，但首先，你得先说服我。”

“股价起起落落是正常的，难道Alexander家的股票会永无止境的涨下去？给Redstone开条件，我们先联合空头卖空，请他在合适的时候收购市场上的股票……”

“Redstone会拿到Alexander家的企业，我们能从中获利一笔钱。”Tony接过话，“你不光是想搞垮Alexander家，你还想搞垮对冲基金那帮人。”

“只要他们不贪心，什么事也不会有。”Loki说，“我想搞垮的是那个叛徒，要是不处置他，以后谁都能爬到我头上来踩一脚了。”

“但是我看不出我的好处在哪里，卖空获利是有限的，现在Alexander的股价是多少？”

“142.76美元，”Loki回答，“两个小时前的消息，现在肯定又涨了。”

“你觉得它最高能涨到多少呢？”Tony问，“大胆假设，200？300？500？1000？对冲基金的人再厉害，他们炒高价也是有上限的。”

“这个可以商量。”

“风险很大。”

“高获利总是伴随着高风险。”

“同你共事无疑于与虎谋皮。”Tony说，“你无法证明你的忠诚，也无法证明你对下属的约束力，你的才干似乎配不上你的野心。”

“我是讲究诚信遵守诺言的，”Loki说，“搞垮Alexander家对我来说已经足够了，获利的钱我们可以三七分，你七我三，你也可以让你的人和Redstone谈判，从中拿取股份。”

“你慷慨过头。”

“我素来慷慨。”Loki问，“怎样？同意，你会有一个可靠的盟友；拒绝，你将迎来一个可怕的敌人。”

Tony凝视他，Loki亦回以凝视。

“Deal.”Tony说，伸了个懒腰，“现在，为了庆祝这场不伟大且肮脏的结盟，我们去找点乐子吧。”

  
当一个Stark说要找点乐子时，这个乐子往往非一般人能够承受。

他们置身于一家装修得金碧辉煌的夜店，然而从外表看它不过是个脏兮兮的小破酒吧，倒找钱都不一定愿意进去的那种。

“我不知道波士顿还有这种地方。”

“你不知道的地方多着呢。”Tony解释，“会员制。足以隔绝大部分不受欢迎的人士。”他转头对跟在他们身后的经理说：“找几个漂亮姑娘，要金发的。”

Tony熟门熟路地推开一扇门，Loki犹豫着跟进去。“你在怕什么？怕我吃了你吗小鹿斑比？”

“我可不像你，”Loki呛道，“把召妓当作日常。”

“你会爱上一段简化为只有金钱交易的关系的。”Tony坐到沙发上，拉着Loki坐下来，沙发过于宽大，Loki没稳住差点躺倒在上面，“你上别的女孩子，也要花钱，请她们吃饭、送礼物什么的，她们还别别扭扭不肯让你操。你上妓女呢，给钱就行，价钱谈拢想怎么操怎么操，并且她们身材一级火辣。”

他们说话间房里的灯光缓缓暗了下来，沙发正前方的地方打了几束光，几个身材火爆、衣服穿了约等于没穿的年轻姑娘靠着钢管开始跳舞了。Loki尴尬地咳了一声，转头去看Tony，与他所想不同，Tony用可以说是冷漠的目光看着她们抖胸、摇屁股。

“你看上去一点都不快乐。”Loki说，伸手搭在他的大腿上，“我们可以离开，买点酒回去喝，如果你想，我可以让人弄点大麻来。”

“感谢你的体贴。”Tony咕哝，在昏暗的灯光里看向Loki，“但我想待在人多的地方。”

Loki挑眉：“这可难住我了。”

“你为什么不能放轻松娱乐一下呢，”那一瞬间的冷漠仿佛是Loki的错觉，Tony伸手招来一个女孩将她搡进Loki怀里，抓住他的手贴在女孩裸露的胸脯上，“看看她，你有哪点不满意，不满意我们可以换，直到挑到你满意的为止。”

Loki将在他怀里扭来扭去的女孩推到一边，捏住Tony的下巴：“我最满意你了，买你一夜要多少钱？”

“你怕是买不起。”

Loki将手指插进他嘴里，轻声说：“开价吧，我看看能不能买得起。”

Tony漫不经心舔着Loki的手指，眼角眉梢全是讥讽：“你绝对的忠诚，Loki，我知道你的名字在北欧神话里代表了什么，也知道你外在的名声究竟如何。欺骗根本就是你人格的一部分，你是个满嘴谎言的欠操的婊子。”

“没人告诉你，永远不要为你无法兑现的事发誓吗？”Loki歪头看他，“既然我说的都是假话，你又怎么才能确定我对你的起誓一定是真的呢？”

“我才不管你说什么。”Tony吐出Loki的手指向后靠去，“合同，保密协议，我只信白纸黑字具有法律效应的东西。”

“你彻底难住我了。”Loki湿漉漉的手指顺着Tony嘴角划到喉结，“要我说，你可不值这个价。”他离开Tony，抓住身边的女孩亲吻，凑在她耳边问：“你叫什么名字？”

“Celine.”女孩回答。

“Celine，”Loki说，“去把他舔硬起来，我相信他是满意你的，要是不满意……”他抬头看向Tony，“那我们就换到满意为止。”

Celine用牙齿拉开西裤拉链的声音让Loki兴奋起来，比起自己肉欲的满足，他更愿看见Tony的情欲，Tony细碎的呼吸声都令他下身悸动。他扯掉Celine的内裤，摸到湿淋淋的水迹，“我得告诉你，”Tony说，“所有的婊子们都会玩这一招，在她们的阴道里倒上足够多的润滑剂，让你去摸她们，告诉你她们早就为你春潮泛滥了，但是估计只有处男才会信。”

“听上去你是信过的样子。”

“我没有，”Tony否认，“润滑剂和人体自然分泌的液体黏稠度不同，气味也不同。茶几下面有安全套，如果你想操她的话。”

Loki俯身去翻，除了安全套还有不少奇形怪状的道具，“我能用那些小玩具直接操你吗？”他问。

“可以，”Tony代替Celine回答了，“反正用完一次它们就会被丢掉全部换新的，毕竟不是所有人都绅士到有耐心套上安全套。”

“能把灯光调亮点吗？”Loki说，“我想看清楚点。”

一个姑娘立刻将灯光调亮了，足以让Loki看清他想看清的所有细节，他贪婪地打量着Tony，嘴唇红润微张，并且那根灵活的舌头不断将嘴唇舔得更红更湿；眼睛半闭，睫毛不住颤动。他凑到Tony耳边吻他的眼睛：“你知不知道你这样多想让人操你，操到你一句话都说不出来，睫毛哭得湿漉漉的黏在一起，每一张嘴里都灌满了精液。”

“我很怀疑你能否胜任。”Tony推开他，拉起Celine插进她的阴道，“通常嘴巴能说的人都干不了实事，我除外。”

Loki发觉这种对话毫无意义，而他已经硬得发疼了。拉开拉链将阴茎掏出来的羞耻被克服后，要完成剩下的事就非常容易了，他捡了一个安全套撕开戴上，借着套子上的润滑油一点点捅开了Celine的肛门，非常紧，热，难怪Tony男女不忌。可怜的姑娘，也许是吓的，也许是疼的，全身都绷紧了，他用力拍打她的屁股，让她放松下来，捏住她乳房的手将那一团脂肪揉捏变形。

“你何必同不相干的人置气。”Tony问，他能感觉到Celine的下身流出了更多液体，这次可不是润滑剂了。

“我现在懂了。”Loki说，下身更用力地顶弄，隔着一层肉壁撞击Tony的阴茎，Celine被他顶进Tony怀里，只敢揪住Tony的衬衫小声呻吟，“操一个婊子是比操一个世家小姐爽。你觉得呢？”

“我完全赞同。”

他们离开夜店时天已经蒙蒙亮了，Tony喝了很多酒，面色坨红，靠在Loki身上，他们在车后座上接吻，密谋一场革命。

“我倾向于称呼它为谋反，”Loki贴在Tony的嘴唇上说，迫不及待索要下一个黏腻的舌吻，“这才更符合人们一贯印象。”

Tony喘着气低声笑：“他们会发觉一直以来是怎样低估、错看了你——你就等着这一刻吧……”

“是，我等不及要看他们脸上的表情了，一定无比精彩。”

“这我倒是不怀疑。你父亲会被你气死吧。”

“他早该想到会有这么一天，”Loki的声音里参杂进他自己也未曾觉察的嫉恨，“在他从未公平对待他的每一个孩子时。”

  
周五时Frigga打来电话要求Loki回家一趟，“出什么事了，妈妈？”Loki在电话里嬉笑撒娇，“我在学校很忙呢……”

“忙着如何算计你的弟弟和父亲吗？”Frigga厉声问，Loki僵住了，“回来，如果你还将我视作你的母亲你就回来。”

Loki到家时Odin出席宴会去了，Balder据说去教堂做义工了，晚餐的餐桌旁只有Frigga和Loki两人。

Loki默不作声地往嘴里塞食物，往常喜欢的海鲜这时也激不起他的食欲了。Frigga对待他的态度与平日并无不同，他却一直胆颤心惊。

“你有事不妨说出来。”Frigga说，“我毕竟不能猜到你究竟在想些什么。”

“我认为你都是知道的。”Loki丢掉牡蛎壳，抬眼不怎么恭敬地看了她一眼，“你何必非得逼我把事情说的那么清楚明白。”

“我不知道你对你父亲抱有那么大的恨意。”Frigga说，“我可以理解孩子到了一定年龄，不再希望受到父母约束，渴望能成就自己的一番事业，但我不能理解，为什么你会想毁了Odin的事业和Balder的前途。”

“我从未这么想过。”Loki拿起湿毛巾擦手，“我也不敢想象你竟会如此看待我。”

“我希望一切都是我的误会。”Frigga摇了摇头，“我知道你一直是个好孩子，我相信这一切都不会是你的本意。但是，你能不能告诉我，为什么你要做空Alexander家的股票？”

“商业竞争。”Loki回答。

Frigga叹气，“你这是摆明不想告诉我真话了。”她站起身示意Loki跟她走，Loki望着她的背影，四肢冰冷沉重，他早知道不可能瞒住Frigga，也许现在在Frigga心里他就是一个为了争权夺利不择手段的Fuck Killer. 一想到此，Loki的心就钝痛起来。

他们在Frigga的书房门口停下，Frigga打开了门，墨绿天鹅绒的窗帘垂着半边，书桌上搁着一本倒扣的书，账目本摊开着，上面斜斜放着一支钢笔，空气里是好闻的墨香味。Loki闭着眼睛也知道房间里物品摆放的位置，在他漫长又短暂的童年时光里，Frigga的书房是他常常驻足流连的地方，Thor有时会陪他一起坐在地毯上、靠着书桌，头抵着头看Frigga的藏书，磕磕绊绊一字一顿地读下去，Frigga好脾气的从不嫌弃他们吵闹，甚至抽空教他们怎么使用字典查找生词。

在他愣神间Frigga已经在书桌后面坐下了，她从账目本的下面抽出一张薄薄的纸递给Loki，他看了一眼，关上书房门，并没有接。

“你的怀疑让我非常伤心。”Loki说，“我不是什么坦荡诚实的人，也知道在大部分人眼里我是怎么一个形象，但你总该知道，我从不会对你撒谎，我是要动Alexander家，但那与Balder与父亲都无关。”泪水已经在眼眶里打转了，他固执地瞪着眼不肯让它们流出来。

“你和Balder都是我的孩子……”Frigga还没说完，Loki便打断了她。

“我从未隐瞒过任何事，”他说，“我光明正大做一切我该做的事。”

“Loki，”Frigga又叫了他一声，几乎是在叹息了，“Loki，你要我坐视不管直到一切都如你所愿吗，你明知道对你父亲来说Alexander家有多重要……”

“那么你也该知道Alexander家对Balder多重要。”

“我最不愿看到的就是你们兄弟阋墙。”Frigga提高了音调，“你和Balder都是我的孩子啊！难道我能看着你们像Odin和Laufey一样斗个你死我活吗！”

“妈妈，”Loki说，“妈妈，我向你发誓，用我的生命和尊严发誓，只要Balder不来挑衅我、不妄图和我争权，我绝不会动他，他可以安心活到老死；但如果，只要他对我动手，我绝对会以牙还牙、以眼还眼。”

“你也知道，我们中间总有一个不会善终。这是Odin的错，不是你的。”

Loki从母亲的书房里走出来，他知道此生他再也回不去那里了。他无忧无虑的童年与少年时光在他说完最后一个词时彻底终结了。尽管Frigga还是和他行了贴面礼，吻了他的额头，但是好日子一去不复返了。他再不能坐在地毯上靠在书桌上和Thor头抵着头看书，听着Frigga写字时钢笔尖滑过纸张的声音，等着佣人送来下午茶与餐点。

他拒绝了Frigga让他留宿的要求，带了一篮子佣人匆匆烤就的饼干和蛋糕。回程的路并没有显得比来时的遥远，夜很深了，公路上静悄悄的。他靠在后座椅背上，闭着眼盘算，哪怕他此刻恨不能将Balder挫骨扬灰，也只得忍着。他太高看自己了，Frigga显然早就知晓内情，这次审问他也不过是逼他发誓不会危害Balder性命，Balder不会下杀手的，只会在背后使绊子嚼舌根，奇怪的是人们总是很吃这一套。Odin也在借Frigga的手敲打他，想让他放过Alexander家，某个瞬间，他几乎预备放弃了，不是惧怕Odin，而是不想伤透Frigga的心。那一瞬间过去后，他意识到事情不会如表面所见一般简单，Odin放不开Alexander家绝不仅仅因为资金问题。

告诉Thor吗？这是他脑海里蹦出的第一个念头，随即又打消了。不，不能让Thor知道，他怎么忍心让Thor知道这些龌龊的事。

到波士顿时是凌晨时分，公寓楼道里静悄悄的，楼道灯都熄灭了，Loki握着楼梯扶手摸索着一阶阶朝上走。该怎么办呢，Balder明着暗着让他吃了个大亏，他咽不下这口气，可Frigga看着，Thor毫不知情，Odin……血缘关系在那儿，Odin是他们的父亲、他的父亲，他总是要顾及父子情面的啊！否则，真依着他的性子做了，他一辈子也不要想求得Frigga与Thor的原谅了。

屋子里冷冰冰的，湿气太重的缘故，显得比屋外还冷上几分。Loki脱下大衣挂在衣架上，倚在门上发了好一会儿呆，他顾不上看时间，抓起电话给Tony打了过去，那头很快接了，Tony听上去非常清醒。

“你还没睡吗？”Loki问。

“你觉得这是我睡觉的点吗？”Tony回道，“这么晚，出什么事了吗？”

Loki握着桌角慢慢坐到地板上，寒气逼得他打了个哆嗦：“我觉得Alexander家背后有大问题。”

“比如？”

“我现在脑子很乱，”Loki说，“Odin和Balder保Alexander家就算了，Frigga为什么也要来掺一脚？她今天敲打我，根本不是因为Alexander的事，她是想让我留Balder一命。”

Tony在电话那头皱起了眉，“现在不是二三十年前了，”他说，“如果你胆敢这般藐视法律，我会亲自送你进监狱的。”

“我不会。”Loki说，“Balder那条狗命好好的呢，现在好好的，将来也会好好的。”

 

_【1】Sumner Murray Redstone（萨默·雷石东）是全球最大传媒娱乐公司总裁，1987年收购了传媒巨舰维亚康母，掌握了MTV电视网5家电视台，8家广播公司，18套拥有93万订户的有线电视网以及维亚康母制作公司、维亚康母企业等强势媒体。1993年，雷石东成功收购派拉蒙电影公司；1994年，维亚康母以84亿美元收购Blockbuster；2000年收购哥伦比亚广播公司，维亚康母成为包括CBS、UPN、MTV、Nickelodeon、Showtime、The Nashville Network等媒体的传媒巨头，下属38个电视台、162个广播电台。极为著名的影片《阿甘正传》《勇敢的心》《泰坦尼克》均出自他领导下的公司。_

 

————TBC————


End file.
